Diferente
by Alice Chuu
Summary: A veces, no necesitas lentes para ver mejor.
1. Chapter 1

**Arco 1: Un mundo nuevo**

Capitulo 1: "Las coincidencias son raros milagros"

A veces creemos que solo por ser capaces de ver, podemos saber todo lo que ocurre a nuestro al rededor.

Nada escapa de los ojos humanos, ni la partícula mas pequeña, ni el polvo en los zapatos. Todo es captado por nuestros iris. Incluso somos capaces de ver a través de la mentira, es complicado claro, pero posible.

Si algo es diferente y nuevo, se estudia hasta comprenderlo y poder observarlo con claridad.

Estamos atentos y desarrollamos la tecnología necesaria para aprender sobre todo lo que vemos y de esa forma, nunca detenernos.

Nunca dejar de observar.

Nunca.

¿Pero que pasa en el corto tiempo que pestañeamos?

Es imposible que algo se escape en una pausa de medio segundo. ¿Imposible? O quizás demasiado difícil.

Todos los humanos parpadeamos, incluidos los no videntes. ¿Y que pasa si sumamos el medio segundo que cada uno utiliza? Por supuesto que nos dará un tiempo mas grande, que solo medio segundo.

No es necesario hacer la cuenta, solo pensar en el, como mas de medio segundo. Con que sea una hora, ya se abre una brecha enorme de tiempo.

Un oasis de oscuridad que ignoramos, solo por pestañear medio segundo.

Piensa, si solo una persona pierde una hora de su vida en pestañeos, entonces imagina a todo el mundo, perder la misma hora.

…Algo se nos escapa...

…Hay algo que no podemos ver...Una enorme grieta frente a nosotros...

* * *

\- ¡Luffy, levantate de una vez! -

Nombre: Portgas D. Ace

Apariencia: Cabello oscuro, al igual que sus ojos.

Rasgo especial: Pecas

Comida Favorita: Carne (Hecha de cualquier forma)

Edad: 18, este sera su ultimo año de Preparatoria.

Hobbie: Meterse en peleas innecesarias.

Apodo: "Puño de Fuego" Según sus enemigos, los golpes de Ace superan el calor de una llamarada.

Rol: Popular, hermano de Luffy.

Dato Extra: Poca paciencia.

\- ¡Te dije que despiertes, mocoso! - Quizás para otra persona la escena que vería ahora, le resultaría extraña. Pero para los dos hermanos, aquello ya era rutina.

Ace tomo el colchón del menor, y sin demasiado esfuerzo, lo dio vuelta. Luffy callo rodando al suelo, cual costal de papas y gracias al impacto en su cuerpo fue capaz de despertar.

\- ¿Que? ¿Que pasa? ¿Ya nos vamos? -

Nombre: Monkey D. Luffy

Apariencia: Cabello oscuro, al igual que sus ojos.

Rasgo especial: Una cicatriz bajo su ojo.

Comida Favorita: Cualquiera preparada por Sanji.

Edad: 16.

Hobbie: Fiestas (Banquetes) Y porque no, una que otra pelea.

Apodo: "Sombrero de Paja" Es imposible vero sin el, ya sea colgado en su mochila o puesto en su cabello. Aunque sea extraño, fue un regalo de alguien importante.

Rol: Popular.

Dato Extra: Alegre pero egoísta.

\- ¿Tu que crees? - Pregunto con claro sarcasmo, arrojando sobre el su uniforme – Apurate, que no alcanzaras a desayunar – Cerro la puerta frente a su cara, para darle al menor la privacidad que necesitaba.

No paso demasiado tiempo antes de tenerlo sentado en la mesa, con cubiertos en mano, esperando el plato de panques. Ace no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, las palabras clave para hacer que Luffy se moviera rápido, era cualquiera relacionada con "Comer".

La escuela no estaba muy lejos de su casa, como dicen, ciudad pequeña es igual a tener todo al alcance de tu mano.

Nombre de la escuela: Innecesario.

Datos extras: Preparatoria normal, con alumnos normales y profesores comunes. Nada resaltaba en ella.

Típicas porristas, con sus típicos novios guapos pero idiotas. Típicos Nerds con sus típicos bullys. Típicas parejas besándose en los pasillos y típicos alumnos cargando libros.

\- Hey Portgas, ¿Tu y tu hermano vendrán a ver la golpista que le daré a Apoo? -

Nombre: Eustass Kidd

Apariencia: Cabello rojo y ojos naranjas.

Rasgo especial: Falta de cejas.

Comida Favorita: SIN DATOS.

Edad: 17.

Hobbie: Molestar a nuevos y sabelotodos. Se sabe que empieza peleas sin razón aparente.

Rol: Chico popular, mujeriego.

Apodo: Innecesario.

Dato Extra: Algo agradable

\- ¿Apoo? Creí que te caía bien – Ace se acerco a su casillero, dejando a su hermano correr hacia donde estaban sus amigos – O acaso...¿Se burlo de tu falta de expresión? Es decir, falta de cejas – Esquivo el golpe con facilidad, poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza.

\- Tu seras el próximo en mi lista – Gruño, intentando borrar esa sonrisa descarada por medio de puñetazos.

\- Cuando quieras – Se burlo, aun sonriendo.

Los hermanos eran famosos, conocidos por sus continuas peleas y falta de preocupación en notas.

Ace era odiado por los hombres y amado por las mujeres, un mujeriego sin causa. Que suele robar novias, sin saber que son novias. Culpen a las mujeres, siempre dijo. Son sus amigos, los que terminan informando esos detalles.

Un popular, distraído.

Luffy era adorado por su increíble sentido del humor y gran sonrisa, no había persona a quien no conociera en el instituto. Un popular... **¿Diferente?**

\- Oi Luffy no te duermas en clase -

Nombre: Usopp

Apariencia: Cabello oscuro, al igual que sus ojos.

Rasgo especial: Nariz larga.

Comida Favorita: SIN DATOS.

Edad: 16.

Hobbie: Mentir.

Rol: Amigo de Luffy.

Dato Extra: Cobarde y mentiroso, sin embargo, muy leal.

\- ¡Tu tampoco Zoro! -

\- ¿Ah? -

Nombre: Roronoa Zoro.

Apariencia: Cabello..¿Verde? Ojos del mismo color.

Rasgo especial: Su pelo.

Comida Favorita: SiN DATOS.

Edad: 16.

Hobbie: Practica Kendo.

Apodo: Innecesario.

Rol: Mejor amigo de Luffy, quien siempre cubre su espalda.

Dato Extra: Duerme fácilmente, ata resistencia al alcohol.

\- Oh..¿Ya acabo? - Murmuro soñoliento el moreno, ganándose un golpe de su amigo narizotas.

\- ¡Recién comienza! -

\- Entonces para que me despiertas – Sin esperar respuesta, se volvió a acomodar entre sus brazos

¿Porque nadie le hacia caso? El peliverde siquiera lo miro. Después seguro irían tras el para que les explique lo que ellos decidieron ignorar por unos minutos de sueño.

El profesor tampoco mostró interés en despertar a sus alumnos, seguramente ya se habría dado por vencido. Todas las clases era lo mismo, si no dormían, jugaban con sus celulares. Aun así, de alguna forma se las arreglaban para aprobar exámenes.

Gracias a el y a..

\- ¡Luffy te dije que no duermas! ¡No volveré a pasar todo una noche estudiando contigo por ser demasiado flojo para mantenerte despierto! -

Nombre: Nami

Apariencia: Cabello naranja y ojos cafés.

Rasgo especial: Pechos grandes.

Comida Favorita: SIN DATA.

Edad: 16

Hobbie: Ir de compras.

Rol: Amiga de Luffy, la voz de la razón.

Dato extra: Avara y manipuladora.

\- Nami-swan es ta~n amable -

Nombre: Kuroashi Sanji.

Apariencia: Cabello rubio y ojos marrones.

Rasgo especial: Cejas en forma de espiral.

Comida Favorita: SIN DATA.

Edad: 16

Hobbie: Cocinar y la practica de Taekwondo.

Rol: Amigo de Luffy, y chef personal.

Dato extra: Comportamiento extraño con las mujeres.

Los ojos de Luffy permanecieron cerrados, sin darle importancia al grito que le dio la mujer. Demasiado metido en sus sueños como para despertar. Álgebra era una materia aburrida y sin sentido.

¿De que le serviría hallar una X? No pasaría su vida como un detective en busca de las dichosas X.

Dormía porque era el único escape de su enemigo, las ecuaciones harían huir hasta el mas grande los guerreros. Prefería saltarse la clase, pero Ace lo amenazo con tirar sus juegos de Xbox si volvía a hacerlo.

Tal vez fue para evitar que repita su pelea con unos vagabundos. Era la culpa de ellos por intentar robar su almuerzo, nadie quita la comida de su boca y se sale con la suya.

...

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no había nadie a su lado, mejor dicho, no había nadie en el aula. Bostezo, frotando sus ojos para despabilarse.

¿Huh? Un papel estaba pegado a su frente..

Con tranquilidad lo quito y descubrió que estaba escrito. Seguro fue Usopp o tal vez Nami.

 _Luffy:_

 _No pudimos despertarte. Álgebra ya termino, y para cuando despiertes, también literatura y geografía._

Miro el reloj de su teléfono, y efectivamente, la mañana se acabo. Lo que significaba...

\- ¡Hora del almuerzo! - Exclamo, sin tomarse la molestia de seguir leyendo la nota. Tomo su mochila y con rapidez corrió hacia la salida.

No lo logro hacer demasiado trayecto, porque apenas salio... Se estampo de lleno contra alguien.

\- ¡Wah! - El impacto lo hizo caer hacia atrás, el chico frente a el tuvo la desgracia de sufrir su mismo destino e incluso peor, ya que los libros que llevaba en brazos, terminaron esparcidos por el suelo – Lo siento..¿Estas bien? -

Nadie le respondió, ¿Que pasaba con este sujeto? ¿Estaría enojado? Frunció el ceño, viendo al otro alzar sus libros sin siquiera mirarlo.

\- Lo siento – Volvió a decir, esta vez con mas determinación – Oye..- Que al parecer tuvo cerca de ningún efecto. Por lo que intento llamarlo.

La disconformidad lo inundo, nunca le sucedió algo asi. Estaba siendo completamente ignorado. Y ahora que lo pensaba, jamas había visto a este tipo.

\- Dejame ayudarte – Insistió, no se rendiría hasta escuchar su voz. Abandono su posición sentada para arrodillarse como el sujeto y tomo uno de los libros.

"Ciencia del cuerpo humano"

\- ¡Oh! Este es el libro que necesito para biología – Comento alegremente...Nada, ni siquiera una mirada. Sentía que hablaba por un teléfono descompuesto - ¿Me lo prestas? – Pensaba que al menos se negaría, hubiera preferido eso.

Silencio otra vez, el tipo solo continuo armando la pila en sus brazos, solo le faltaba el que sostenía. Se lo extendió borrando su sonrisa, pero no fue agarrado.

Luffy quedo sin palabras al ver como se levantaba y continuaba su camino sin siquiera mirar atrás. Pincho su mejilla para ver si dolía y no se trataba de un sueño.

No lo era, y aun tenia el libro en sus manos.

\- Que tipo mas raro – Murmuro, de todas formas tenia que ir a el campus de afuera para reunirse con sus amigos.

Siempre comían en el mismo lugar, seguro lo esperaban. Aunque el hambre que tenia antes se había esfumado por completo, para dejar su estomago lleno con desconcierto.

\- ¿Que dijiste? - Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, cuando rechazo la comida que Sanji le preparo.

\- No tengo hambre -

…

…

…

\- Te llevare a la enfermería – Usopp rompió el silencio tomando uno de sus brazos y arrastrándolo de nuevo para el interior del establecimiento. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de moverlo demasiado una vez que se sentó – Luffy esto no es normal, tienes que estar enfermo -

\- Usopp tiene razón, que tu no comas es síntoma grave – Apoyo la pelinaranja, frunció el ceño, recordando la razón de perder su apetito voraz.

\- Hum..¿Paso algo en el camino? - Luffy asintió a la pregunta del rubio que pareció captar sus malas vibras, ahora la conversación obtuvo el interés de Zoro.

\- Aish..Todo iba perfecto hasta que choque con ese tipo raro – Rasco su cabeza molesto, Nami lucio una mueca de confusión, animándolo a continuar – Me disculpe pero ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarme, y tampoco me contesto, fue tan molesto..-

Esto era algo nuevo.

\- ¿Fuiste ignorado? - Pregunto Zoro con cierta diversión en su voz - ¿Tu? - Ignorar a Luffy era una hazaña increíble.

\- ¡Si! Encima le pedí prestado uno de sus libros y solo me lo dejo, como si de repente hubiera olvidado que era suyo -

\- ¿Y lo conoces? - Dijo esta vez el narigón, aunque algo feliz de que el moreno haya recibido de su propia medicina. _Karma,_ pensó.

\- ¡No! Al menos si lo conociera sabría porque lo hizo pero el solo me ignoro sin ninguna razón -

Parecía mas estar encaprichado que molesto, y tal vez era eso. Un capricho por no recibir atención.

\- Creo..Creo que se quien te chocaste – Luffy dirigió su mirada a su amigo cobarde con verdadero interés y era eso..¿Emoción? - ¿Cargaba muchos libros? -

Asintió.

\- ¿Y llevaba un gorro con puntos? -

\- Oh si, era bastante genial, me gustaba -

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo entero de Usopp, y su cara cambio por completo a una mas asustada. Ese sujeto..No le extrañaba que Luffy se lo encontrara, por alguna razón tiene la maldición de atraer gente extraña.

\- Yo no diría que es raro Luffy, mas bien, espeluznante –

Pero eso no encajaba con lo que vio, solo era raro no "espeluznante".

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - Dijo Nami, aun mas confundida por sus palabras, diferente al moreno que parecía mas interesado.

\- Es..Es un nuevo alumno – Usopp trago con dificultad, como si el solo habar de el le causara dificultad – Siempre anda solo y carga con libros a todos lados, nunca sale de la biblioteca y pocas veces se lo ve en los pasillos -

\- Tuviste suerte Luffy, encontraste a uno difícil de atrapar – Bromeo el peliverde, sin tomarse en serio ni una sola de las palabras – Tuviste que haberle lanzado una pokebola -

\- ¡Aun no termino! - Exclamo para que retomar su atención - ¿Suena como el típico nerd,Verdad? - Pregunto cuando vio los ojos centrarse en su figura – Bueno..Ese es el problema, es nuevo y ademas un nerd. ¿No deberían molestarlo? -

Luffy estuvo a punto de interferir para demostrar su negativa hacia el Bullying pero Usopp continuo.

\- Hay algo alrededor de ese sujeto que los mantiene a todos alejados, ni siquiera Kidd se atrevió a alzar una mano contra el. Por alguna razón, lo respetan -

\- Oh genial un sabelotodo con actitud – Dijo sarcásticamente Sanji – Creo que estas exagerando como siempre, Usopp -

\- ¡Es enserio! ¡Hay algo raro en torno a ese sujeto! Ademas solo lee libros de medicina, no estudia ninguna de las materias -

\- ¿Cual es el problema? Luffy duerme y nadie lo critica – Apunta la única mujer, volviendo a dirigir su atención al almuerzo descansando en sus piernas.

Al final, Usopp solo los hizo perder el tiempo, que decepción. Aunque, Luffy si encontró información útil en el relato.

\- ¿Dijiste que siempre esta en la biblioteca? - Pregunto para asegurarse, su amigo asintió – Genial, entonces iré a devolverle su libro – Al pararse, sacudió el polvo en sus pantalones para dejarlos limpiecitos y que no lo vuelvan a regañar por tenerlos sucios.

\- Te digo que hay algo raro en el, Luffy -

\- Eso ya lo sabia Usopp, te dije que era raro – Sin esperar mas, salio corriendo en dirección la entrada para llegar a la biblioteca de una vez por todas, mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionado.

Había algo en el muchacho que lo intrigaba.

\- ¡Al menos dinos una palabra clave en caso de que no vuelvas! - Escucho gritar a Usopp, el giro y le sonrió mientras exclamaba.

\- ¡Estaré bien! -

Después de todo, si en verdad tenia intención violentas, solo le patearía el trasero y listo.

\- ¡Oye~, chico raro~! - Llamo apenas entro al establecimiento, no había nadie mas que lo escuchara, asi que daba lo mismo si gritaba - ¿Donde estas? -

" _Es la primera vez que vengo aquí"_ pensó. Le gustaban los libros, pero no tenia la paciencia para terminarlos, probablemente por su hiperactividad.

Sonrió, al verlo finalmente en unas de las mesas mas alejadas.

\- ¡Mira, traje tu libro! Lo olvidaste antes – Se acerco con rapidez, tomando su mochila para sacar el objeto y para su sorpresa, el pelinegro lo estaba mirado

Sus ojos eran fríos y no mostraban emoción alguna, al menos no una violenta. Por ello, decidió tentar su suerte y seguir hablando.

\- Soy Monkey D. Luffy -

La boca del extraño se comenzó a mover, expandiendo su sonrisa.

¿Por fin diría algo?

\- Vete de aquí..Mugiwara-ya -

Nombre: Trafalgar Law.

Apariencia: Cabello negro (siempre cubierto por un gorro) y ojos grises.

Rasgo especial: Ojeras profundas.

Comida Favorita: SIN DATA.

Edad: 17

Hobbie: SIN DATA.

Rol: SIN DATA.

Dato extra: Por alguna razón, los populares lo respetan y no lo acosan como a otros. Un nerd... **¿Diferente?**

\- ¡Oh sabes mi apodo! - Exclamo contento, pasando totalmente de la orden del moreno – Y esta vez dijiste algo -

Law continuo observándolo, otra vez cayendo en el silencio para molestia de Luffy. Quien se había sentado en la mesa ahora mas motivado en entablar una conversación.

¿Porque...

\- Aun no me dices tu nombre – Dijo el menor, buscando que vuelva a hablar – Tienes cara de Fernando -

¿Porque puedes...

\- Vamos, dime como te llamas – Saco el libro de su bolsa y lo coloco sobre la pila que mantenía a su lado el muchacho – Wow que grandes ojeras que tienes, tipo raro -

\- ¿Porque puedes verme? - Soltó..Luffy hizo una mueca, sin entenderlo. Pero Law lucia sorprendido y eso lo confundía aun mas.

\- ¿Como no voy a poder verte? Estas en frente mio, por supuesto que te veo – Respondió, si que era raro.

\- Olvidalo, solo estaba hablando conmigo mismo – Murmuro, llevando una mano a su cabeza, parecía estresado.

\- Hablas contigo mismo pero no conmigo, eres muy egoísta –

Luffy tomo uno de los libros y lo ojeo , realmente sin leerlo, solo buscando algún dibujo interesante.

Consiguió sacarle algunas palabras al tipo extraño, pero aun no le decía su nombre y no renunciaría hasta saberlo.

\- Te dije el mio, es de mala educación si no me dices el tuyo – El chico raro suspiro, y Luffy supo que gano esta vez.

\- Trafalgar Law -

\- Tr-Traf- Encontraba difícil pronunciarlo, demasiadas letras juntas – Mejor te llamare Traffy -

¿Huh?

* * *

La grieta se hizo mas pequeña...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Arco 1: Un nuevo mundo**

Capitulo 2: "Las sorpresas son regalos del destino"

¿Porque continuaba siguiéndolo?

Nada parecía funcionar. Lo ignoro, le dio lo que quería, lo volvió a ignorar y aun así lo tenia pegado a su espalda.

¿Que estaba mal en el?

Maldición, si no se lo hubiera chocado, nada de esto estaría pasando. Encima tuvo que volver a meter la pata, hablandole.

Era obvio que el hechizo se termino, de otra manera, su presencia seria completamente pasada por alto. Desde un principio fue cuidadoso, no resalto, no hizo contacto con otros y no se mezclo con grupos. Todo iba perfecto, nada salia mal...hasta que claro, ese chico se cruzo en su camino.

\- ¡Puedes dejarme en paz! - Exclamo, por suerte nadie pasaba por el pasillo, si no otra vez hubiera cometido un error – Tienes amigos ¿No? Ve a estar con ellos -

\- Pero Traffy es interesante - ¿¡Que diablos tenia de interesante?! Si seguía así le daría un colapso mental – Ademas, no les molesta que pase tiempo contigo -

\- Una semana..Hace una semana que te la pasas pegado a mi -

La mueca que hizo el menor, solo provoco que su sangre hierva y aumenten las incontenibles ganas que tenia de golpearlo. Este mocoso estaba arruinando todos sus planes.

\- ¿Eso es algo malo? -

\- ¡Por supuesto que si! - Recupera la compostura Law, recuperala.

\- Pensé que a ti también te gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo -

Olvidalo, toma el cuchillo mas cercano y clavaselo en el pecho cuando no este mirando.

\- Escucha..Tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Y por TENGO me refiero a mi y solo a mi, sin ninguna compañía. ¿Entiendes? -

Luffy hizo un puchero, y para fastidio del mayor no dio ninguna señal de afirmación – Solo te la pasas leyendo libros, ¿que tiene eso de importante? -

…

\- ¡Espera Traffy, no te vayas! -

Poco después de que le dijera su nombre en la biblioteca, no volvió a decir una palabra, esperando que el moreno se fuera una vez que consiguió su objetivo. Y sucedió todo lo contrario, incluso si no respondía a ninguno de sus comentarios solo parecía enfatizar el interés de Luffy en su persona.

¿Había algo que pudiera hacer para que se aburriera de una vez por todas? Cualquier persona se hubiera hartado de hablar solo, pero eso no funcionaba con "Don señor hablo hasta por los codos".

Tal vez golpearlo...No, seguramente tendría el efecto contrario. Luffy es conocido por buscar pelear para divertirse.

Aunque..Si se dejaba apalear un rato, el menor podría perder el interés.

Detuvo su andar, provocando que el otro chocara contra su espalda – Ow..¿Porque te detienes Traffy? -

\- Es Trafalgar – Cuantas veces ya repitió eso, si diera resultado hace mucho que Luffy lo hubiera llamado así.

\- Traffy suena mejor - Si no podía pronunciarlo, ¿porque simplemente no lo llamaba Law?, otro misterio de Monkey D. Luffy.

\- Mugiwara-ya...Peleemos – Los ojos del mas bajo, por un segundo, parecieron ser envueltos en la confusión, pero rápidamente esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- O~Kay -

¿Tan fácil era ganarse una pelea con el menor?

Hm...¿Que debería hacer ahora? ¿Golpearlo? No tenia idea alguna sobre como iniciar una pelea, nadie lo había instruido en algo así.

Luffy comenzó a reír y Law fue obligado a fruncir el ceño - ¿Que? - Pregunto.

\- Te ves gracioso cuando piensas – Y largo esa risa tan característica que tenia, sonaba como un "Shi Shi Shi" - Toda tu cara hace una extraña mueca, incluso tu nariz -

¿Huh? Como se supone que debía responder a eso.

\- Así que...¿Cuando Traffy? - Pregunto Luffy aun sonriendo, ¿Sus mejillas no se cansarían de sonreír tanto?

\- ¿Cuando que? -

Otra vez la molesta risa.

\- La pelea -

Tomo varios segundos que lograra salir de su estupefacción para mover su boca- ...¿Van con fecha? - ¿Acaso tenia una agenda con los combates, organizados por fecha y hora?

Esta vez, juro que el estruendo de la risa casi lo deja sordo.

\- ¡Claro que no! - Exclamo aun riendo, lucia como si hubiera contado el mas gracioso de los chistes – Tienes que poner una hora, no podemos hacerlo en el pasillo, si alguien nos ve nos meteríamos en problemas -

Ah..Tenia sentido.

\- Eres bastante tonto Traffy -

Suspiro, quitándose en gorro para revolver sus cabellos, bastante estresado y harto de la situación – No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de ti – Murmuro - ¿Estamos en recreo, verdad? -

Luffy asintió. Esa fue otra de las cosas que el menor averiguo sobre el, donde tenia sus clases.

A ver, no quería que nadie lo viera. Simplemente necesitaba ser golpeado un poco y dar por perdida la pelea, de esa forma, Luffy se aburriría de el.

\- ¿Hay algún lugar al que nadie valla? -

El moreno pensó por unos minutos y finalmente la idea cayo – Esta ese lugar, detrás del gimnasio. A nadie le gusta porque es donde tiran la basura -

\- Bien, en la siguiente ahora, nos veremos ahí – Con eso abandono al menor, y para su sorpresa, no fue perseguido.

* * *

\- Traffy me pidió que peleemos – Comento, a penas termino el recreo y llego a sus clases. Nami le dio una mirada curiosa, otra vez con ese tal Traffy.

\- ¿Hablas del Pokemon Shiny? - Pregunto Zoro, siguiendo su chiste anterior.

\- Tu deberías ser el Shiny, Marimo. Tu cabello esta fuera de lo normal – Luffy rio, al ver como su mejor amigo agarraba uno de los lapices para arrojarselo al rubio - ¡O-oye ten cuidado, casi me sacas un ojo! -

\- Uy lo siento, quise usar "placaje" pero estas fuera de mi rango. Solo me queda un ataque a distancia -

\- Que tal si mejor te dejo fuera de combate –

\- Quiero verte intentarlo -

Las manos de la pelirroja impactaron en la cara de ambos, al ver que estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea. Suerte que aun no llegaba el profesor.

\- ¿Y que dijiste? - Pregunto, bastante interesada.

No todos los días Luffy se obsesiona con alguien, al punto de abandonarlos a ellos.

\- Que si, por supuesto -

\- ¡Luffy te dije que le alejes de el! - Exclamo Usopp, asustando de que pudiera pasarle algo a su amigo - ¡No es normal! -

\- ¡Ya lo se, es por eso que me gusta tanto! - Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los cuatro amigos intercambiaron miradas, uno mas en shock que el otro.

 _Dijo..¿Gustar?_

 _\- ¿_ Te gusta? - Fue Sanji el que se arriesgo a preguntar.

\- ¡Claro! Al igual como me gustan todos ustedes – Uff, falsa alarma. Era obvio que Luffy tenia una diferente definición de "gustar" que ellos.

\- ¿Al menos luce fuerte? - Retomo Zoro la conversación anterior, mas que interesado en saber si el famoso "Traffy" seria un digno enemigo para su amigo – Usopp solo dijo que daba miedo -

Luffy cruzo sus brazos, poniendo en su cabeza la imagen del muchacho con grandes ojeras. Law era delgado, y realmente no se le veía nada de masa muscular como a Kidd, pero el tampoco es quien hablar; Puesto que sus brazos parecen fideos, según dijo Ace una vez.

También tenia esas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos, que no decían nada bueno. ¿Cuantas horas pasaba el chico sin dormir? Y tampoco parecía tener idea de como retar a alguien a pelear, lucio bastante confundido cuando le pregunto a que hora seria.

Definitivamente no era "espeluznante". Hasta llevaba ese gorro, que a su criterio, era genial pero dudaba que pudiese ser considerado cool o algo que un tipo duro usaría.

\- Mm..Ni idea pero..¿No lo hace eso mas interesante? – Dijo con una sonrisa, todo sobre Traffy lo intrigaba – Se veía bastante seguro cuando me dijo que peleemos -

\- No creo que sea buena idea – Murmuro Usopp, pero como siempre, fue ignorado - ¡Al menos piensatelo un poco! -

\- En esta, estoy con Usopp – _Cuando tu no estas del lado de Usopp,_ pensó el peliverde al comentario de Nami, arqueando una de sus cejas – Es decir, ni siquiera conoces a este chico. ¿Y si en verdad es alguna clase de psicópata que asesina gente? -

\- Nami-swa~n es tan linda cuando se preocupa – Sanji se transformo en la maquina de halagos ante lo dicho por la mujer.

\- Pero Traffy no se ve para nada malvado - Defendió a su "victima" Luffy - Incluso usa un gorro esponjoso –

Pero no pareció convencer a ninguno de sus amigos asustadizos. Usopp estaba tan seguro que algo andaba mal con Law que ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo en broma.

No se lo contara a Luffy pero al segundo día que comenzó a pasar tiempo con el, decidió hacer un poco de investigación. Pregunto a los compañeros de clase de Trafalgar pero ninguno parecía conocerlo. Algunos tenían vagos recuerdos de verlo sentado en lo mas profundo del aula, otros menos que eso.

Ese chico era como un fantasma.

\- Luffy las apariencias engañan, miralo al cocinero, tiene una cara de idiota pero no...Oh espera, si lo es – Detuvo el pie que impactaría de lleno en su cara, sonriendo con masilia ante el enojo de Sanji.

\- Si hablamos de idiotas, tu eres el rey - Devolvió el comentario de forma mordaz, para borrar la sonrisa del peliverde.

La charla se dio por terminada a penas el profesor ocupo el aula. ¿Debería acomodarse para dormir? Realmente no pegaría un ojo, estaba tan emocionado que hasta le costaba dejar de sonreír, quien diría que el tipo raro le daría tanta diversión.

\- ¿Escucharon eso? –

Nombre: Jewelry Bonney

Apariencia: Cabello...¿Rosa? (¿Sakura is that you?) ojos purpuras.

Rasgo especial: Labios pintados como Geisha.

Comida favorita: Cualquiera.

Edad: 16

Hobbie: Comer.

Apodo: "La glotona", siempre que la encuentras, esta comiendo.

Rol: Presidenta de la prensa estudiantil.

Dato extra: Falta completa de modales.

\- Parece que Monkey D. Luffy, volvió a meterse en una pelea. Tenemos que estar ahí y asegurarnos la primicia - Dijo la mujer, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, definitivamente seria una buena noticia para el periódico y mas si el muchacho era derrotado.

\- ¿Deberíamos ponerlo en Twitter? Luce como algo secreto – Pregunto el chico a su lado, Bonney negó con la cabeza.

\- Es mejor que sea una sorpresa – Lo único que tenían que hacer era seguir a "Sombrero de Paja" y tendrían la noticia bajo el brazo.

Nadie prestaba atención a la clase, cada uno metido en sus propios asuntos. El profesor de historia tampoco parecía interesado en su propia materia, una vez que llego, ordeno que leyeran el capitulo tres del cuadernillo. Y esa fue su única participación.

Por eso es que las horas pasaron tan lento para Luffy, el reloj en la puerta parecía estarlo torturando, moviendo sus manecillas de forma tan tranquila.

¿Traffy estaría leyendo uno de sus tantos libros de medicina? Lo mas seguro es que si, por casualidad vio uno de sus exámenes de literatura con un gran "REPROBADO" en la cima. Rio ante eso, parece que no era el único con problemas en esa materia.

\- Señor Monkey, ¿Que tiene de gracioso la antigua Roma? - Pregunto su profesor al verlo reír, Nami suspiro, si Luffy no dormía, se perdía en su mundo de fantasía.

\- Bueno, estos tipos usaban vestidos, cualquiera lo encontraría gracioso – Dijo, señalando con su dedo, una imagen de los guerreros Romanos - ¿No tendrían frio? - Pregunto, mas para si.

Algunos alumnos, soltaron una pequeña risa, incluido el peliverde que sorprendentemente estaba despierto.

\- Solo siga leyendo en silencio, por favor – Termino diciendo el profesor, cansado de la vida misma.

Finalmente el timbre sonó, y por fin inicio el segundo receso.

\- ¡Los veo después! - Exclamo, pero claro que sus amigos no se quedarían con las manos en los bolsillos mientras el iba a agarrarse a golpes con un supuesto psicópata.

\- Lo seguiremos, verdad – Dijo el rubio.

\- Pues claro – Respondió Nami, sonriendo cual gato – Si algo malo pasa, alguien tiene que estar para cubrirle la espalda -

\- ¿Porque te escondes detrás de mi, cuando lo dices? - Dijo el peliverde, al verla a ella golpeando su hombro oculta por su cuerpo.

Suspiro, Nami nunca cambiaría.

Luffy corría a toda velocidad, no quería hacer esperar a Traffy. Choco a cuanta persona se cruzo en su camino, pegando gritos de disculpas. Era culpa de ellos por estar mal ubicados.

¿Seria fuerte? ¿Tendría músculos ocultos bajo el uniforme? No podía esperar mas para averiguarlo.

\- ¡Llegue! - Exclamo, a penas cruzo el gimnasio y se interno en lo profundo del pequeño patio trasero - ¿Traffy? -

\- Al fin llegas, Mugiwara-ya – Sonrió al ver que ya lo estaba esperando, como hizo para llegar antes, es una incógnita que no le interesaba saber.

Detrás de uno de la pared mas cercana, los cuatro amigos del moreno, espiaban a los muchachos.

\- ¿Ese es el tal Traffy? - Susurro Nami, no se veía para nada dañino, al menos no como Usopp lo hacia sonar – Es muy alto, Luffy tendrá problemas para darle un golpe -

\- Ni siquiera luce como un chico que pelea – _No es como si fuera una escuela de boxeo,_ pensó ella, al comentario de Zoro – Luffy solo debe bajarlo a su nivel -

\- Podría hacerle una zancadilla – Agrego el rubio.

Aunque Luffy no acostumbraba jugar sucio, ni usar otra cosa que no sean sus puños.

\- ¡Ninguno de ustedes esta preocupado! - Exclamo Usopp, al ver la confianza que rodeaba a los otros tres.

\- ¿Deberíamos? - Dicen al unisono, ofendiendo por completo al narizón.

\- ¡Claro que si? - ¿Ah? - ¡Hasta donde sabemos, ese tipo Tra, podría estar guardando un cuchillo! ¿Ademas Luffy decía que siempre se veía molesto y si eso es debido a Luffy? -

\- Eso es obvio Usopp, quien no estaría molesto después de tenerlo todo el día sobre ti – Sanji saco uno de sus cigarrillos, parecía un buen momento para fumar.

\- ¡Que tal si quiere eliminarlo para siempre! -

\- Exageras -

¡PLAF!

….

\- …..No...Puede...Ser... – Susurraron al mismo tiempo, sin poder creerse la escena frente a ellos. Sus mandíbulas casi caen.

Por otro lado, ocultos tras un árbol. Bonney y sus secuaces mantenían los ojos frente a los morenos, esperando que alguno haga un movimiento.

\- ¿Quien crees que ganara? - Pregunto al chico a su lado – El mas alto, tiene la ventaja por tener brazos mas largos pero Mugiwara siempre fue bueno saliendo de situaciones imposibles -

Este ignoro por completo su pregunta, dándose cuenta de algo importante - De todas formas, quien es ese tipo -

\- ...Tienes razón, ni siquiera sabemos su nombre. Como vamos a redactar la noticia si nos falta tanta información -

\- ¡Miren! - Exclamo el otro a su derecha, al ver que comenzaron a moverse – Sombrero de paja, hará un movimiento -

* * *

Law estaba en un conflicto consigo mismo, tan fuerte que decidió saltarse las clases e ir directamente al lugar que dijo Luffy.

¿Era una buena idea? Que pasaba si la "pelea" llegaba a voces de alguien y acaba arruinando todo. La mala suerte parecía haberse instalado en el, desde hace años. Así que no le extrañaría si al final, acaba haciendo un poso mas grande del que ya hizo.

Estaba perdiendo el poco tiempo que tenia, pronto se darían cuenta que ya no estaba. Y cuando eso pasara, lo mas probable es que lo encierren.

Una torre alta, sonaba demasiado a un cuento. Tal vez un calabozo, o si Corazón estaba de buen humor, simplemente lo dejaría en su cuarto (Cerrado a cuatro llaves).

\- ¡Llegue! - Escucho gritar a pocos metros. ¿Tanto tiempo se la paso pensando? Ya era la hora de la verdad - ¿Traffy? -

Se levanto de donde estaba sentado y camino en dirección al demonio hecho niño – Al fin llegas, Mugiwara-ya – Dijo, intentando sonar confiado.

\- Siento la demora, algunas personas se me cruzaron – Que habría pasado con ellas, es algo que no quiere saber - ¿Ya estas listo? -

Otra vez sentía que se repetía lo del pasillo, volvía a caer en la duda de no saber como empezar. Solo debían ser puños chocando, ¿verdad?.

Luffy largo una risa, al ver su estado de confusión – Traffy eres muy raro -

¿El era raro? Tch..No era el quien pasaba horas persiguiendo a alguien que lo ignora.

\- ¿Porque quieres pelear? - Valla pregunta..

 _Porque quiero deshacerme de ti,_ pensó _._ Pero por supuesto que no lo diría o podría tener un efecto contraproducente.

\- Solo quiero hacerlo. ¿No es por eso que tu lo haces? Solo pelear porque si – Respondió, Luffy estuvo serio por unos minutos hasta que finalmente volvió a sonreír.

\- Tienes razón – Dijo, y cuando creyó que la charla se había acabado. El menor volvió a hablar – Es solo que quería que me digas algo que me enfurezca, eso hubiera hecho las cosas mas fáciles -

¿Huh?

Antes de que volviera a ser atrapado en una conversación, se hecho para atrás. Luffy pareció entender la acción, ya que rápidamente adopto una posición de lucha.

3..

2..

1..

Ni siquiera lo vio moverse, solo pudo reaccionar cuando vio el puño frente a sus ojos. Cayo hacia atrás de la sorpresa y temor que repentinamente abordo su cuerpo.

\- Justo como lo pensé – Dijo Luffy, también retrocediendo y esbozando una mueca cansada – No puedo golpear a Traffy -

¿Como..Como hubiera quedado su cara si en verdad lo golpeaba?. Pero por otro lado...¡Otra vez estaba echando a perder sus planes!

\- ¿Que? -

Sin embargo, esta vez fue el quien termino ignorado – Es bueno que no haya nadie, si no hubiera lucido bastante raro, ¿no crees? - ¡Sigue siendo raro! - Ademas estarían gritando "golpealo" "golpealo" y tendría que callarlos -

* * *

Bonney no podía salir de su estupefacción, no solo Sombrero de Paja se había rehusado a golpear a su rival, si no que también el tipo alto, de quien esperaba mas, había sido completamente derrotado sin siquiera poder mover una mano.

\- Parece que otra vez nos quedamos sin noticia, presidenta – Comento, el que tomaba las fotografiás, suspirando con tristeza.

\- ¡Saca una foto ya! - Exclamo la pelirrosa, el chico fue tomado por sorpresa pero de inmediato empezó a sacar las dichosas fotos – Este podría ser el mejor chisme que hemos tenido en décadas -

Primero, un chico al que nadie parece conocer, se liá con Monkey D. Luffy. Y ahora, Sombrero de Paja se niega a golpearlo. Algo que nunca había pasado antes, cada oponente que tenia terminaba con varias magulladuras y quizás hasta huesos rotos.

\- Dijo que no podía golpearlo – Susurro para sus compañeros, logro escuchar la frase de casualidad, la suerte parecía de su lado - ¿Quien es ese tipo? -

Luffy se gano con derechos el respeto que le tienen, y también su popularidad. Jamas fue los de mostrar clemencia, entonces porque de repente declara no poder golpear a ese sujeto.

\- ¿Habrá alguna vieja historia entre ellos? - Bonney negó con la cabeza, estaba segura que jamas lo vio rondar con Luffy, sus amigos seguían siendo los cuatro de siempre – Tal vez se conozcan de antes -

\- Tenemos que averiguarlo – Dijo con convicción – Empezando por el nombre del tipo alto -

* * *

\- Luffy no lo golpeo – La mandíbula de Usopp rozaba el suelo, y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par - ¿Porque no lo golpeo? Incluso si se encariño, lo hubiera golpeado. Es decir, fue capaz de golpearme a mi porque no golpearía a un tipo que conoce hace solo una semana -

\- Mas importante, ese tipo era asquerosamente débil, Luffy ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse – Dijo el peliverde, priorizando otras cosas.

\- ¡¿Como es eso mas importante?! - Exclamo Nami, encajandole un golpe – Esto es peor que cuando dijo que no tenia hambre..¡Es un código rojo! -

\- Quizás el "gustar" si era ese gustar – Murmuro el rubio, soplando el humo del cigarrillo – Usopp tiene un punto. Si golpea a un amigo, ¿Porque no a un extraño? -

Aunque eso fue diferente, el narigón si se merecía un golpe o dos después de haber desconfiado de Luffy. Recordándolo, fue muy estúpido de su parte, que pensara que Luffy se había metido con Kaya.

\- También golpea a su hermano – Agrega Zoro – Luffy siempre da su cien por cien en las peleas, sin importar su relación – El mismo lo experimento, al retarlo para probar su fuerza.

Nami volvió a mirar a los adolescentes, ahora viendo como Trafalgar gritaba a su amigo, parecía muy enojado.

\- ¿Deberíamos intervenir? - Pregunto. Ya no había peligro alguno, pero tal vez no era lo mejor dejarlos continuar.

\- Descuida, no creo que tarden mucho en terminar – Dijo Usopp, claramente el lenguaje corporal de Law, indicaba que estaba molesto y a la vez incomodo. En cualquier momento, acabaría por irse.

* * *

No entendía porque Traffy estaba tan furioso. Ni tan poco porque estaba tan desesperado por pelear con el, ya había decidido que no atacaría al moreno.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía, el solo pensar en darle un puñetazo hacia que su estomago se revolviera. Tal vez tenia miedo que si lo vencía, Traffy no volvería a hablarle de nuevo.

Definitivamente no quería eso. Le gustaba la voz del moreno, era agradable a sus oídos. También quería saber mas cosas sobre el, y averiguar porque dormía tan poco. Incluso le interesaba saber su comida favorita.

Le gustaba Traffy y no quería perderlo a tan poco de conocerse.

\- Eres tan desesperante – Observo como Law levantaba su gorro del piso y volteaba para irse, estuvo a punto de seguirlo pero el grito lo detuvo - ¡No me sigas! Solo..Dejame en paz -

Nunca hacia caso a las ordenes que le daba, porque al final el mayor terminaba por ceder. Sin embargo, esta vez, algo le dijo que debía hacerle caso.

Y es que sonaba tan...Derrotado.

\- ¿Que fue eso Luffy? - Escucho preguntar a Nami, que estaba parada a su lado.

¿En que momento había llegado?

\- No lo se – Respondió, confundido. Quería levantarse y correr tras el mayor, pedirle disculpas o hacer algo que lo haga olvidar el tono tan triste que escucho antes. Pero sabia que no seria bien bienvenido.

Ninguno de sus amigos volvió a decir algo.

Las clases continuaron de forma normal, por suerte nadie se entero de su pleito. Así que no habría ningún rumor, a el le daban lo mismo pero seguro Traffy apreciaría el silencio.

¿Una hora seria suficiente para evaporar el enojo del pelinegro?

Su instinto le decía que al menos lo intentara, después de todo, el moreno ya estaba acostumbrado a el rondando. Cuando la tortura de Álgebra acabo, fue directo al aula donde sabia que tenia clases y espero paciente a que saliera.

Pero nunca sucedió, con extrañes se adentro al cuarto pero no había rastro de Law. Decidió buscarlo en la biblioteca, ese era como su habitad natural.

Tampoco estaba..Se acerco a la mujer que siempre estaba sentada detrás de ese escritorio gigante, oculta tras computadoras.

\- Oiga..- Llamo, para que la peliverde le prestara atención y dejara su celular.

\- ¿Si? ¿Necesitas un libro? -

Nombre: Monet

Apariencia: Cabello verde agua, ojos ámbar.

Rasgo especial: Gafas enormes.

Comida favorita: SIN DATOS.

Edad: SIN DATOS.

Hobbie: SIN DATOS.

Apodo: Innecesario.

Rol: Encargada de biblioteca.

Dato extra: Sonrisa perturbadora.

\- ¿Que? No – Dijo como si el solo pensarlo le diera asco - ¿No viste por aquí aun chico con un gorro muy guay? -

\- Tendrás que ser un poco mas especifico que eso, cariño -

Podía decir que sus ojeras son como las manchas de un panda, pero eso no funcionaria porque Traffy tiene la mala costumbre de ocultar su rostro bajo el sombrero.

\- ¿Es muy alto? - Dijo con duda, la mujer se tomo unos minutos para pensar y cuando ya estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas, hablo.

\- ¿Gorro con puntos? – Asintió - Oh si, antes vino a retirar un libro para llevárselo a su casa –

¿Entonces se había ido?

\- Gracias – Monet le sonrió y volvió a dirigir la vista a su celular.

De todas formas, solo para estar seguro. Recorrió la escuela entera, buscándolo. Pregunto a algunos chicos con los que se cruzaba pero nadie parecía a ver visto al "Chico alto con sombrero guay".

Acabo rindiéndose, cuando el timbre sonó y tuvo que regresar a clases. Aun le quedaba la hora del almuerzo y un recreo mas. Pero Nami le dijo que lo dejara en paz, incluso si lo encontraba, no le parecía buena idea que hablara con el.

Y ella nunca se equivoca, así que accedió.

Cuando volvía a casa con Ace, el mayor le pregunto si le ocurría algo porque estaba demasiado callado...Sin poder contenerse, le contó todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Otra vez con Traffy, eh – Dijo el pecas – ¿Porque te estresas tanto por un tipo que conoces tan poco? -

\- Quiero que sea mi amigo – Murmuro – Pero cada vez que intento acercarme, solo termino haciendo que se enfade -

\- ¿Y tu maravillosa idea para acercarte fue tener una pelea? - Ace rio, ante el puchero que se formo en su hermanito – Luffy tu no paras de sorprenderme -

\- No fui yo quien se lo pidió -

El mayor dejo de reír y arqueo una ceja - ¿Fue ese tipo? - Luffy asintió, y esta vez tuvo que pensar algo antes de decirlo – Hm..¿Dijiste que se enfado porque no lo golpeaste? -

\- No se porque se enfado – Murmuro otra vez, deprimido.

Ace rasco su cabeza, realmente no era buena para estas cosas. A veces desearía que Luffy tuviera otro referente para preguntar, alguien que fuese mas intuitivo.

La falta de una madre ya lo empeoraba todo, y Dragon era aun peor que el, aunque tampoco es que pasara mucho tiempo en la casa.

\- ¿Tal vez heriste su orgullo? Quiero decir, yo también me enfadaría si mi rival no me..golpea – Seria una situación muy bizarra, pero bueno – Pudo haber pensado que le tienes pena o algo así -

Dios, era pésimo.

\- ¿Tu crees? - Aunque parecía ayudar a Luffy.

\- ¿Le explicaste porque no lo querías golpear? -

El menor comenzó a recordar y no, no lo había hecho. Mayormente porque ni el mismo tenia idea, solo parecía mal.

\- Luffy..¿Sabes porque no lo golpeaste? - Negó con la cabeza, y Ace se vio obligado a suspirar – Lo siento pero hasta aquí llego mi papel de hermano mayor, se me acabaron las ideas -

\- Pero Ace, entonces a quien le voy a preguntar -

\- Consultalo con la almohada -

\- ¡Nunca me responde! -

\- ….Es solo un decir Luffy -

\- Oh..-

\- Tenemos que conseguirnos ya otro hermano – Murmuro, tal vez los vendan en E-Bay, o en Taringa.

* * *

Cuando Law ingreso a su clase al día siguiente, definitivamente no se esperaba que un gran tipo le tapara el paso.

Seguro era una coincidencia, una de muy mal gusto.

Intento pasar por el lado libre, pero otra vez fue bloqueado. Tranquilo Law, solo es otra coincidencia mas. Ignoralo y llega hasta tu asiento.

\- Oye...¿Que tienes con Mugiwara? - Otra coincidencias, hoy parecía ser el día de las coincidencias.

Pero el maldito mastodonte no se movía. Si hablaba lo volvería arruinar, tenia que pasar desapercibido.

\- Mirame cuando te hablo, maldita sea – Sintió una mano tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa y levantarlo hasta estar frente a frente con el bloqueo.

No era una coincidencia, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Quien eres? - Con suerte recordaba el nombre del profesor, este chico pelirrojo le importaba un comino.

\- ¡Yo debería preguntar eso! - Exclamo enojado – Desde hace no se cuanto tiempo estas en esta clase y ni siquiera se tu nombre -

¿Porque no lo ignoraba? Miro de reojo, y noto que las miradas de los otros alumnos estaban puestos en ellos, mas específicamente, en el.

\- Ese es el chico del diario..-Escucho murmurar a una mujer.

¿Diario?

\- ¿El que logro enamorar a Luffy-san? -

¿Enamorar?

\- Si si, parece que fue un flechazo a primera vista. Ya era hora de que Luffy-san se enamorara, pero hubiera preferido que sea de mi -

¿Flechazo?

\- ¿De que hablas? Tuvo que enamorarse de mi, una vez le comp..

Perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando un puñetazo se estampo en su rostro, y valla que dolía. El pelirrojo lo soltó, por lo que del impacto cayo al suelo sobre su espalda.

\- Oye Kidd, no pelees en clase. Si el profesor te atrapa seras suspendido -

Nombre: ¿Killer?

Apariencia: Lleva una mascara que tapa su rostro, pero su cabello es rubio.

Rasgo especial: ¿Pelo largo en forma de picos?

Comida favorita: SIN DATOS.

Edad: 17

Hobbie: SIN DATOS.

Apodo: "El guerrero masacre" Razón, desconocida.

Rol: Amigo de Kidd.

Dato extra: ¿Maduro?

\- Este es el sujeto, Trafalgar Law – Indico, con una sonrisa socarrona – No se como nos a logrado burlar a todos pero ahora podemos darle el mismo trato que tienen todos los nuevos -

Incluso sabían su nombre...Tenia que encontrar ese diario.

Se levanto con rapidez, para salir e ir en busca de alguno. Pero otra vez fue agarrado y enviado al suelo. Su sombrero termino cayendo mas adelante...Que molestia.

\- Ese es Trafalgar, como puede ser que no lo hayamos visto antes – Volvió a escuchar esos murmullos, esta vez de un hombre.

\- ¿Entonces Mugiwara es gay? Siempre creí que tenia algo con la chica pelirroja -

\- Oh, eso significa que Nami esta libre, después iré a pedirle una cita -

\- ¡Deja de ignorarme! - Como era su nombre...¿Kidd? Volvió a jalarlo, que obsesión tenia con acercarlo hacia el – No pensé que Mugiwara pateara para la izquierda, quien lo diría -

\- Solo deben ser rumores, el periódico es tan falso como el pudin que sirven en el comedor – Dijo el tipo enmascarado, Kidd volvió a sonreír de esa manera horrible – Mugiwara no patea para ningún lado -

\- Y porque no preguntamos de la fuente directa -

¿Que pasaba con la violencia en esta escuela? Casi parecían entrenar futuros Gangter, o boxeadores profesionales. Y ya era algo tan normal, que los demás alumnos no le daban importancia.

\- Así que, te volveré a preguntar...¿Que tienes con Mugiwara? - Se acaba de dar cuanta de un dato importantisimo, este sujeto...No tenia cejas.

\- No se de que me hablas – Respondió, buscando zafarse del agarre, el pelirrojo sonrió.

\- Fantástico – La mano se abrió, y fue liberado pero sabia que no se terminaría ahí.

Otro golpe aterrizo directo a su mejilla y esta vez cree que incluso le rompió el labio. Serian futuros grandes moretones, ahora empezaba a lamentar el no haberse interesado por la defensa personal. Sabo se burlaría de el si lo viera, no sin antes curar sus heridas claro.

Lo tuvo que haber traído consigo, seria una buena ayuda en este momento. Pero alguien tenia que cubrirlo en el castillo, y engañar a los guardias.

\- Significa que no tienes su protección, seria bastante problemático lidiar con un Mugiwara enojado. ¿No crees Killer? -

\- No me metas en tus asuntos, yo solo te avisare si viene el profesor -

\- Eres aburrido~ -

Ya era bastante obvio para el, que el hechizo se rompió por completo.

Todo por Monkey D. Luffy.

 **Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arco 1: Un nuevo mundo.**

Capitulo 3: "Las diferencias son bendiciones de la naturaleza"

\- Asi que, Trafalgar Law -

Monet asintió, revisando el papel que antes había firmado. Efectivamente, ese era su nombre. La pelirrosa amplio su sonrisa y gritando un gracias, salio disparada de la biblioteca.

\- Hoy si que vino gente rara – Murmuro, pero acabo restandole importancia, volviendo a concentrarse en su Twitter.

Bonney estaba mas que satisfecha. Después de interrogar a un par de alumnos, logro sacar el dato que el tipo alto siempre pasaba su tiempo en la biblioteca. Convencer a la peliverde para que le diga su nombre, tampoco fue complicado.

Solo la engaño, diciendo que necesitaba el libro que había retirado, e improviso un poco, exclamando que un examen se avecinaba y que era de urgencia encontrar al muchacho.

El nombre del libro fue un problema, ya sabia que solo leía libros de medicina. Pero nombrar uno y que coincidiera, era todo un reto.

Termino diciendo, una estupidez como "Ciencia del cuerpo humano" y sorpredentemente, acertó.

\- Ahora solo tengo que saber su "relación" -

Ninguno de sus amigos seria capaz de soltar una palabra, eran como lacayos de Sombrero de paja. Pero había un agujero negro en su circulo de conocidos, solo debía usar la carnada perfecta.

\- ¿De qhe qyueres hablrar? - Bonney hizo una mueca, ante la falta de modales del pecoso. Aun con media res en su boca, se atrevía a hablar – Un thrato es un terato -

La carne por la información que quería.

\- Luffy..¿Tuvo algún amigo de la infancia que ahora este en esta escuela? - Ace trago y cerro los ojos, escarbando en sus recuerdos.

\- Usopp es el que mas conoce, pero yo no lo llamaría amigo de la infancia – Contesto, entonces Trafalgar no era parte de una vieja historia - ¿Porque? -

\- Simple curiosidad – El pecoso pareció dudar de su respuesta, por lo que continuo – Estamos haciendo una columna sobre su hermano, y esta clase de información es necesaria -

Ace comenzó a reír descontroladamente, exaltando a la pelirrosa. Si Mugiwara era extraño, Portgas redoblaba la apuesta.

\- ¿Una columna sobre Luffy? Wow, deben estar desesperados – _No tienes idea_ , pensó.

\- Por alguna razón, Mugiwara es un tema interesante entre los alumnos. Nosotros solo tomamos lo que la gente quiere -

\- Si tu lo dices – Bonney frunció el ceño, aun no conseguía lo que quería – Dudo que Luffy le importe, así que esta bien. Tienes mi aprobación -

Una vena salto en su cabeza..¿Quien era el para decirle sobre quien podía escribir? Encima tenia el descaro de esbozar una sonrisa tan arrogante.

Lucia como un Rey, indicándole a su súbdita que hacer.

\- De todas formas..¿Quien es ese nuevo chico que ahora lo acompaña? - Directo al punto, mientras mas rápido terminara, mas rápido se iría.

\- Mmm...Como era su nombre..-Lo escucho murmurar, rascando su cabeza - ¿Tracco?..No..Tra..Tra-algo -

\- ¿Trafalgar? - Ace negó.

¿Huh? Pero si ese era el apellido.

\- ¡Traffy! Si, Traffy – El pecoso parecía orgulloso de haber recordado, como si fuera una gran hazaña – Luffy esta obsesionado con el, esta desesperado por que sea su amigo. Es bastante gracioso – Dijo, con una sonrisa gigante.

\- ¿Porque? -

\- Siempre fue de los que hacen amigos con facilidad, nunca nadie lo había "rechazado" antes. Y este sujeto no para de apartarlo, es algo nuevo para el -

La siguiente frase fue todo lo que necesito para armar la columna entera.

 _\- Casi parece enamorado del tal Traffy -_

* * *

Luffy corría a toda velocidad por las calles, ya iba llegando tarde a su primera clase. Realmente si no tenia a Ace para despertarlo, era imposible que fuese puntual.

Ni siquiera le preparo el desayuno, solo le dejo una pequeña nota diciendo que tenia asuntos que resolver y que posiblemente llegaría en la noche. Estúpido Ace, con sus estúpidos conflictos.

Su estomago gruño en acuerdo.

Aunque solo duerma en las clases, odiaba llegar tarde. Ademas de ser regañado por el profesor, también se ganaba un par de golpes de Nami. Y debía admitir, que temía mas a lo segundo.

Por fin comenzó a ver la silueta de la escuela dibujarse en el camino. No tardo demasiado en llegar y cruzar el campus. Tampoco en atravesar los pasillos vacíos, y finalmente estar frente a su salón.

Abrió la puerta como Tarzan, y sin ninguna vergüenza alguna fue a ocupar su asiento. Varias miradas se dirigieron a el, pero no le dio importancia. El profesor parecía haberse exaltado por el ruido al estar concentrado en sus papeles. Sin embargo, no lo regaño y solo continuo en lo suyo.

\- Luffy tenemos que hablar – Escucho a Nami susurrarle, arque una ceja confundido. Ella le dio una seña que era importante.

Anticipando que seria regañado, se recostó entre sus brazos ignorando la cara de indignación que esbozo. Solo había una cosa que consideraba importante en ese momento.

Y era algo que rondaba en su mente desde la mañana, y la madrugada del día anterior.

¿Traffy seguiría enojado?

Esta vez estaba decidido a hablar con el, sin importarle las consecuencias y no habría nadie que lo detuviera.

El timbre sonó, poco después de que se acomodara. Definitivamente rompió un record en llegadas tarde. Pero por otro lado, también significaba...

\- ¡Luffy, espera! - Exclamo Usopp, moviendo unos papeles en sus manos - ¡Tienes que ver esto! -

\- ¡Los veo cuando vuelva! - Respondió, volviendo a comenzar su maratón por la preparatoria.

Choco con unas personas que salían de sus aulas, ganándose un par de insultos. No importaba, en esta semana ya se hizo conocido por andar corriendo en los pasillos. Incluso tropezó con profesores y conserjes.

Unos griteríos no le afectarían para nada.

Las clases de Traffy estaba al otro lado de las suyas, prácticamente tenia que cruzar la escuela entera para llegar. De todas formas, disfrutaba estas carreras, siempre le gusto correr.

\- ¡Oi~ Mugiwara! - Escucho gritar a alguien, y no sonaba enojado porque lo empujo. Aunque le llamo la atención, siguió corriendo - **¿Buscas a Trafalgar?** -

Se detuvo, esta era la primera vez, que le preguntaban eso. Y el hecho de que fuera hecha por Kidd, lo lleno de un mal presentimiento.

\- Kid - Dijo, al acercarse al pelirrojo, que estaba recostado contra los Locker. Killer parado a su lado, concentrado en su móvil - A pasado un tiempo –

\- ¿Que dices? Nos vimos el miércoles, idiota -

\- Oh cierto, lo olvide -

\- Tch Mugiwara tu si que eres algo -

Luffy miro expectante al pelirrojo, que sonrió con picarda. Ni siquiera tuvo que hacer la pregunta, puesto que el objeto depositado en sus manos fue mas que suficiente para saber que rumbo tomaría la conversación.

Ambos de sus ojos, se abrieron en sorpresa y el mal estar que sintió antes, se incremento.

\- ¿Porque..Porque tienes esto?- Pregunto, Killer dejo su celular y comenzó a prestar atención, sabiendo que se pondría interesante.

 **\- Trafalgar lo olvido...**

¿Olvidar?

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza la tela del sombrero.

Aquel gorro con puntos que siempre veía cubrir el rostro de Traffy. Todos los días, sin falta. Jamas lo olvidaba, y nunca se lo quitaba.

 **..Cuando el Profe lo llevo a la enfermería -**

¿Enfermería?

\- Se sentía mal, quise acompañarlo pero ya sabes como se pone el profe de economía con los enfermos. Prefiere asegurarse el mismo que estarán bien -

Eso...Eso no tenia ningún sentido...

 _Luffy observaba como el mayor leía uno de sus tantos libros, bastante concentrado. Permaneciendo_

 _callado para no molestarlo..Hasta que noto algo preocupante._

 _\- Oye Traffy, estas muy pálido. ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a la enfermería? - Incluso sus ojeras parecían mas profundas que de costumbre, quizás simplemente sufría de insomnio, quien sabe._

 _Pero estaba seguro que esa palidez no era normal. Al menos no para alguien de su tez._

 _\- Estoy bien, Mugiwara-ya –_

 _Obviamente mentía, no es que fuera experto en leer personas pero si era lo suficiente notorio para que el se de cuenta, entonces era grave._

 _\- Si no quieres ir, te llevare a rastras – Dijo con seriedad. Law levanto la mirada y suspiro – Vamos, levantate -_

 _\- Nunca entrare a ese lugar, aunque me este muriendo...Así que por favor, respeta mi decisión -_

 _¿Huh?_

 _\- ¿Porque? ¿Le tienes miedo a la vieja? Es muy amable aunque no lo parezca – El moreno escondió la mirada tras su gorro y Luffy fue obligado a esbozar una mueca cansada, sabiendo que no volvería a hablar – Esta bien, pero al menos deja de leer un rato -_

 _\- No – Fue lo único que dijo._

 _Suspiro molesto..¿Porque era tan importante leer esos libros? Eran aburridos y no tenían fotos, sin embargo, Traffy pareció necesitarlos como algo de vida o muerte._

 _No entendía._

Su mano se aferro aun con mas fuerza al gorro. La furia reemplazo toda emoción que sentía, su mandíbula tensa al igual que su cuerpo entero.

\- Quieres...¡Quieres que me crea eso! - Exclamo, llamando la atención del pasillo entero - ¡Traffy no iría a la enfermería por voluntad propia! -

Kidd rio con fuerza, haciendo que su sangre hierva y apriete los dientes con fuerza.

\- ¿Así que ya tienen apodos? Que rápido avanzan – Quería golpearlo...Golpearlo tan fuerte que atravesara un muro y después otro y otro y otro y otro...- Esta bien, te diré la verdad. Como paga por la diversión que me dio Trafalgar -

La boca de Kidd se movió lentamente, y juro que por un momento todo a su alrededor se silencio. Cada palabra sirviendo como leña para su enojo. Apretando tan fuerte el gorro, que atravesó con sus dedos la suave tela.

\- Solo le di la clásica bienvenida, Mugiwara. Un par de golpes por aquí, otros por aya, los suficientes para dejarle morado la mitad de la cara -

Killer puso una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, notando lo tenso que el moreno estaba. Si no lo callaba, Luffy terminaría golpeando a su amigo en medio del pasillo.

Sin embargo, no pudo advertir de nada.

\- Solo te hice un favor, si tu no lo puedes golpear, entonces te daré una mano. Después de todo, el perdió contra ti –

 _Callate._

 _-_ Y sabes que es lo mas gracioso, cuando el profe le pregunto quien había sido, ni siquiera fue capaz de responder. Me pregunto si lo abre traumado – Rio con fuerza, ignorando al rubio que desesperadamente intentaba llamar su atención.

 _Callate._

– Pero le debo una, si le hubiera dicho que fui yo, me suspenderían. Ademas nos salvo del resto de la clase, es un tipo genial Trafalg..-

Un puñetazo impacto directo en su mandíbula, evitando que siga hablando. Tan fuerte, que choco contra Killer y de no ser por el, casi cae al suelo.

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! - Todos en el pasillo, observaron como Monkey D. Luffy le daba un golpe a Eustass Kidd. Algunos sorprendidos, y otros lo suficiente rápidos para grabar el momento. Claro que una minoría, fue a llamar a un profesor para detenerlos.

Sin embargo, después del golpazo, Luffy volteo y comenzó a correr fuera de la escena.

\- ¡No pienses que esto se quedara así, Mugiwara! - Exclamo Kidd, llevando su mano a la mejilla prácticamente entumecida del dolor - ¡Tu y yo, en el siguiente recreo! -

El moreno no contesto y simplemente siguió corriendo.

\- ¿No crees que te pasaste? Sabes como se pone Mugiwara cuando tocas a alguno de sus amigos – Kidd esbozo una sonrisa socarrona, tronando sus dedos.

\- Claro que lo se. Y esa era justo la reacción que esperaba -

Killer lo observo curioso - ¿Quieres pelear con el? -

\- Exactamente, Mugiwara enojado es igual a diversión para mis puños -

¿Que importaba si lo castigaban? Poco le afectaba un par de horas de detención, mucho menos una suspensión.

Lo hubiera golpeado aun mas, quería que retractara sus palabras y hacerle jurar que nunca lo volvería hacer.

Pero..Realmente le preocupaba en que estado había dejado a Traffy. Y dependiendo de ese veredicto, serian mas o menos golpes.

Nunca antes peleo con Kidd, aunque sus grandes brazos delataban bastante, que un puñetazo suyo debía doler un infierno. Y Traffy ni siquiera era un persona que acostumbrara pelear, le enfurecía tanto que el pelirrojo haya osado hacer algo que el procuro evitar.

Manchar su rostro con moretones.

\- ¡TRAFFY! - Grito, a penas invadió la enfermería. Le recordaba a cuando fue a buscarlo por primera vez a la biblioteca. Revolvió su estomago, el hecho de que ahora lo busque en una sala medica, que seria lo siguiente..

¿Un cementerio?

\- ¿Que quieres Mugiwara-ya? - Ahí estaba, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sentado justo donde la vieja debería estar – Como haces para encontrarme siempre, es un misterio – Lo escucho murmurar.

Genial, Traffy volvía a ser Traffy. Y ya no parecía enojado.

\- ¡Estaba preocupado! ¡Kidd me dijo que te dio una golpisa! - Law suspiro, dejando el periódico que tenia en las manos sobre la mesa.

Esbozo una sonrisa al ver que se gano su atención.

\- ¿Me ves? Estoy completamente bien– Hizo un puchero, ante el tono frio que utilizo. Sin embargo, al moreno no pareció importarle - Ahora vete –

Haciendo exactamente lo contrario, se acerco a la butaca donde estaba sentado y comenzó a inspeccionarlo con la mirada. Law levanto una ceja y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero la mano en su mejilla lo paralizo por completo.

\- Hm...Esta hinchado, mañana se te hará un moretón – Dijo, mientras tocaba suavemente la zona, subió hasta donde estaba su ojo y le decepciono encontrar la misma hinchazón – Tendrás un ojo morado Traffy -

\- Yo mismo podría darme cuenta de eso – Murmuro, apartando la mano con molestia – Y la mujer ya me lo dijo -

\- Solo estoy viendo cuanto daño te hizo Kidd – Volvió a hacer un puchero, buscando conmover aunque sea un poco al mayor – A si sabre cuanto le tendré que hacer a el -

Law lucio sorprendido con ese comentario, pero simplemente llevo una de sus manos a su cabello, frotándolo con desesperación. Eso le recordaba..

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento Traffy, rompí tu gorro. Pero no te preocupes, Nami lo arreglara – Otra vez, la misma mirada extraña de confusión..¿Dijo algo mal? - Una vez arreglo el mio, estoy seguro que podrá dejarlo como nuevo -

Sin respuesta. ¿Lo habría enfadado? El se enfadaría si alguien daña su sombrero, quizás era tan importante como el suyo. Oh, que idiota, como pudo haberlo roto.

Con repentino remordimiento, tomo su mochila y desato el sombrero de paja que descansaba sobre ella.

\- Ten, puedes usar el mio mientras – Se lo extendió, pensando que podría arreglar su error con ese gesto. Pero Law no lo tomo – Vamos Traffy, estoy seguro que se te vera geni..-

\- ¿Porque haces esto? -

\- Porque rompí el tuyo, es lo menos que pu..-

Volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez con unas palabras que no le sorprendieron para nada. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que Traffy le hizo esas pregunta. Solo que ahora, estaban todas juntas.

\- Hablo de todo..¿Porque te preocupas por mi si no me conoces? ¿Porque estas tan desesperado por pasar tiempo conmigo si te ignoro? ¿Porque te importa si me golpean o no? ¿Porque..Porque estas aquí? -

Luffy solo sonrió, pero no de cualquier forma. Si no de esas sonrisas que ocupan la mitad de su cara, y hace que sus ojos se vuelvan media lunas.

Esas sonrisas que te hacen sentir como si todo estará bien, no importa lo que pase, paso o pasara.

\- Porque eres mi amigo Traffy -

Law mordió sus labios, volviendo a revolver sus cabellos. Parecía en un conflicto consigo mismo, ahora mirando el sombrero aun extendido.

\- Como voy a ser tu amigo si solo me conoces hace una semana – Susurro. Como si le resultara difícil decirlo en voz alta.

\- No importa, eres mi amigo de ahora en mas y para siempre. Y quiero que tu también me consideres tu amigo -

\- Podría ser un psicópata, ¿Sabes? -

\- Tch, ya tengo a Usopp para ser paranoico, no necesito eso de ti -

\- Te seguiría ignorando -

\- Ya me acostumbre, y se que me escuchas aunque digas que no -

Para su sorpresa, Law comenzó a reír. Y mentiría si no dijera que haría cualquier cosa por volver a escucharlo reír de esa forma.

\- Esta bien Mugiwara-ya, tu ganas, seré tu amigo -

* * *

Ser golpeado no era para nada agradable, ademas de doler, dejaba contusiones y unas marcas horribles. Y la tortura no paraba la terminar la golpisa, no, eso seria demasiado amable para la vida.

Cuando debías moverte, esa definitivamente era la peor parte. Sentir como tus músculos se contraen ante el daño hecho en ellos. Con solo moverte un poco, el infierno se desata en tu cuerpo.

Ese maldito pelirrojo, con brazos comparables al tamaño de un misil. ¿Cual era su problema? Parecía una bestia, solo luchando por satisfacción personal. Incluso Sabo tenia una razón para la violencia.

Pero ese tipo...Era triste que buscara diversión a través del dolor de otros. Casi le daba pena.

¿Servia de algo delatarlo? Poco le interesaba si era castigado y solo terminaría dándole en el gusto al estúpido pelirrojo. Era obvio que buscaba humillarlo, intentando hacerlo enfurecer cuando se hizo pasar por inocente.

Los humanos eran tan planos. Fáciles de leer como un libro abierto. Aunque claro, siempre estaba la excepción.

\- ¡TRAFFY! -

Le sorprendió que Mugiwara haya ido a verlo, y que ademas estuviera preocupado. Nunca lograba predecir sus movimientos, tan inesperado como el vuelo de un ave.

Si, sabia que el menor estaba algo obsesionado, pero que muestre genuina preocupación por un tipo que conoce hace menos de una semana...Es algo increíble.

Y que asegurara ir a hacerle la misma cantidad de daño a Kidd en venganza, por el mismo tipo que conoce hace solo una semana...Es una locura.

Pero que considere un amigo, a un sujeto que no conoce para nada y solo se la pasa ignorándolo...Es demasiado.

La risa salio sin que pudiera contenerla, todo parecía tan imposible. ¿De donde había salido este niño? Tan despreocupado y fresco, con una sonrisa que podría hacer rendir a una tropa entera de soldados.

Law estaba tan cansado de todo, sus esperanzas se habían reducido a cero y su plan completamente estropeado. Sin siquiera tener a alguien a quien culpar, porque pensar en Luffy como el culpable..Era una triste mentira que le gustaba decirse a si mismo.

Por eso cedió de una vez por todas, y volvió a darle la victoria al moreno.

\- Esta bien Mugiwara-ya, tu ganas, seré tu amigo -

Luffy volvió a sonreír de esa manera radiante, que por un momento sintió como si todavía tuviera una oportunidad - ¡Genial Traffy! -

\- Pero aparentemente, para la prensa somos "algo mas"– Comento, tomando el sombrero del menor para colocarlo en su cabeza y apoyar el periódico en la palma ahora vaciá – Un amor a primera vista -

Luffy lucio confundido, sin embargo el diario solo fue lanzado al piso. Bajo su mirada incrédula, creyó que al menos se tomaría la molestia de ojearlo.

\- No me importa, son solo rumores – Dijo encongiendose de hombros – Pero si a ti te molestan, puedo decirle a todos que solo somos amigos – Parecía feliz tan solo decir la palabra "amigos" - ¿Te molesta? -

¿Y porque la repentina amabilidad? Su estomago se revolvía, al escuchar que incluso seria capaz de hacer eso por el. Porque cuando Luffy decía algo, eran hechos no palabras.

\- N-no realmente, a ti debería molestarte – Murmuro – Tu eres el que esta mas envuelto con todo eso de que estas enamorado de mi – Flechado en un segundo, según leyó.

Otra vez hizo una mueca de confusión - ¿Porque debería molestarme? Eres un chico atractivo Traffy -

Okay...Definitivamente no esperaba eso.

\- No es como si no pudiera enamorarme de ti -

...

\- ¿Traffy? Tus orejas están rojas -

\- Ya callate, solo estas haciendo mas incomodo el ambiente – Dijo, con su cara oculta tras el sombrero de paja. Desde cuando se avergonzaba por trivialidades como esa.

¡Reacciona Law!

\- Oh por cierto, ¿Donde esta la vieja? - Pregunto, mirando para todos lados, sin rastro de la mujer.

\- Después que le dijera que estaba bien, se fue a dormir a una de las camillas del fondo – Lo único que hizo fue darle una pastilla para que el dolor se alivia. Hasta el pudo haber hecho eso – Dijo que podía quedarme aquí, y resulta que este lugar es perfecto para leer. No se como no vine antes -

\- Te dije que era amable – _No dije eso_ , pensó.

\- De todas form...¿¡Que..Que diablos estas haciendo?! -

Luffy lo interrumpió de una manera muy creativa, con una de sus manos levanto su camisa, tomándolo por completo desprevenido. Y quizás su reacción lo empeoro todo.

\- ¡Quedate quieto Traffy! - Ambos luchaban, uno por salvar lo que quedaba de su dignidad y el otro por...¿Desnudarlo? Law perdió el equilibrio de la silla y cayo hacia el piso llevando consigo a Luffy.

Dios, como dolía.

\- Mugiwara-ya voy a matarte – Fue ignorado, incluso el sombrero de paja fue que cayo unos metros mas lejos fue ignorado.

Lo único que parecía tener en mente el menor, era ver su torso. ¿Que mosca le pico? Otra vez tomo sus manos para evitar que siga jalando su ropa.

\- Puedes parar – Ordeno cansado y ahora adolorido.

Fantástico, tendría otra contusión en la espalda, si no es que ya tenia una. Y dolía tanto, que lo daba por hecho.

\- Te dije que tenia que ver cuanto daño te hizo Kidd -

\- ¡Puedes preguntarme, sabes! - Exclamo, totalmente harto. Solo quería que lo dejara de acosar. Primero Kidd y ahora este mocoso...Otra vez, lamentaba no haberse interesado en saber defender por si mismo.

\- Podrías mentirme - _¿Porque te mentiría?_ Pensó – Tengo que saber el numero exacto -

Luffy y su nueva forma de incomodarlo.

\- Solo golpealo hasta que se quede inconsciente y dejame en paz -

\- No, tienen que ser el doble. A si Kidd sabrá lo que se siente – Suspiro, dejando de luchar y permitiendo al menor hacer lo que quiera. Podrían estar hasta mañana, si ninguno de los dos cedía.

Luffy le sonrió y estuvo tentado a darle un golpe y quitarlo pero se contuvo. Seguro lo volvería a atrapar..Aunque podría intentar correr, sus piernas eran mas largas, definitivamente tendría que ser mas rápido.

Pero era demasiado tarde, su camisa ya estaba abierta.

Parece que termino decidiendo por desabotonarla en vez de mantenerla arriba. Daba lo mismo, de las dos formas, su orgullo quedo por los suelos.

Otra cosa de la que seguramente Sabo se reiría. Hm..A el le gustaría Luffy, era el tipo de chico que el rubio no acostumbraba ver mucho. Tan sincero y sin segundas intenciones..

Seguro lo dejaría volar en su espalda...Claro que jamas lo conocerá, así que solo eran pensamientos estúpidos para ignorar las frías manos que tocaban su abdomen.

\- ¿Y? ¿Listo? - Pregunto, el menor negó - ¿Cuantos van? - Termino sintiendo curiosidad por cuantas marcas tendría en la mañana.

\- Hay uno grande aquí y otros mas pequeños por aquí..- No podías simplemente decir un numero, ¿Verdad? O usar palabras en vez de toquetearlo como si fuera un muñeco – Date la vuelta -

Eso sonaba tan mal, pero ya estaba cansado y su espalda dolía mucho mas de lo que su mente podía pensar en una respuesta borde.

Tembló al sentir el frio del piso contra su estomago, pero de alguna forma era reconfortante. Esta vez Luffy si levanto la camisa, tapando con ella su cabeza.

Era extraño, pero el menor logro conmoverlo mas de lo que quisiera admitir. Lo hacia sentir tranquilo y le daba esa seguridad imposible, que lo relajaba. Quería quedarse, sentirse por siempre así y olvidar al menos por un momento que ya no tenia ideas.

\- Oye Mugiwara-ya – Llamo en un susurro, con un Hm de su parte supo que tenia la atención del muchacho - ¿Crees..-

El rio de palabras escapo de su boca sin poder evitarlo, como si hubiera abierto una canilla y ahora era imposible de cerrar.

-..Crees que podre salvarlos? -

\- ¿Ah? - Probablemente la mitad de la escuela ya lo reconocería, también los profesores dejarían de ignorarlo. No podría seguir usando todo su tiempo para leer, y no había tiempo para buscar otra escuela que tuviera tantos libros como esta.

Pero que haya sido expuesto no era el problema, después de todo, incluso así podría seguir buscando..

\- Olvidalo, estoy diciendo incoherencias – _Queriendo que me reconfortes, no podría caer mas bajo_ , pensó.

 _..Incluso así podría seguir buscando.._ Si hubiera libros en los que buscar.

Solo termino gastando valioso tiempo en una apuesta al avance de la medicina humana.

Cientos de libros, leídos de principio a fin, y ninguno de ellos tenia la información que necesitaba. Ya había olvidado la cantidad de noches que paso sin dormir, no podría contarlas con todos sus dedos, incluyendo los de sus pies.

Por otro lado, alcanzaba con solo una mano para contar las veces que comió.

Luffy interrumpió sus pensamientos, rompiendo el silencio - ..Ace siempre me dice que para todo hay una solución, incluso el problema mas complicado la tiene..Y que solo..Solo debes ser lo suficiente inteligente para verla -

 _Entonces, soy un idiota..Porque no pude encontrarla._

 _-_ Es por eso que..Creo que Traffy puede lograr cualquier cosa que se proponga. Porque eres muy inteligente, ¿verdad? - No podía verlo, pero aseguraba que otra vez le sonreía. Y no quería darse vuelta a comprobarlo, debido a que si lo hacia, probablemente acabaría confiando en sus palabras.

Law apretó con fuerza sus puños, llamando la atención de Luffy, al ver sus nudillos volverse blancos.

\- ¿Traffy? -

Si antes fue un rio, ahora era una catarata de balbuceos. Largando todas las cosas que quería decir hace tiempo. Porque ya estaba tan pero tan agotado..

 _-_ ¿Y que pasa si...Tienes a todas estas personas, esperando por esa solución "mágica"?..Esperando que tu la encuentres, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en que podrás lograrlo, en que podrás ayudarlos a todos...Cuando lo único que estas haciendo, es dar vueltas en una estúpida preparatoria, revolviendo en cada maldito estante de esta enorme biblioteca, para encontrar aunque un libro con una pista, una mínima esperanza...Y que lo estés haciendo, porque ya haz probado todo y nada dio resultado y ya no tienes mas ideas y..y...-

\- Traffy – Sintió una mano en su hombro y como era volteado lentamente, hasta estar otra vez de frente al moreno. Luffy lucia tan serio, con una mirada que no sabia como catalogar - ¿A quien tienes que salvar? -

 _¿Porque te importa?_

 _-_ Te ayudare -

 _¿Porque eres tan amable?_

 _-_ Traffy, ¿Estas bien? - Se acerco, colocando su mano sobre la suya – No paras de temblar -

 _Solo me conoces hace una semana, no tiene sentido que te preocupes tanto._

 _-_ Por favor Traffy, hablame -

\- No es algo que te concierna a ti, Mugiwara-ya – Si, di eso después de contarle prácticamente toda tu biografiá. Genial Law, bien hecho – Solo, olvida lo que te dije. Son tonterías – Intento sentarse y esta vez el menor se lo permitió, solo que aun permaneció apoyado en sus piernas - ¿Ya terminaste? -

Luffy aun continua mirándolo de esa forma rara – ¿Es por eso que lees tantos libros de medicina? - No lo dejaría ir, ¿verdad?

 _-_ Era solo una situación hipotética, leo esos libros porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer -

Ni tu te crees eso. Aunque seguro que Kidd lo creería. Con ese cerebro tan pequeño, creería hasta que Santa Clous era real.

\- ¡No hay forma en el mundo que te pongas así por una "situación hipotética"! -

¿Y Law? ¿Que harás? Ya haz metido la pata bastante profundo. Hundirla mas no cambiaría nada.

\- Ya no tengo mas libros Mugiwara-ya – Prefería conservar un poco de su dignidad.

…

\- ¿Que se supone que signifique eso? -

\- Significa, que me iré de aquí - Justo antes de que Luffy llegara, había terminado el ultimo libro y como era de esperarase, no encontró nada útil. Sin textos, no tenia ningún sentido seguir haciéndose pasar por un estudiante.

… _._

Definitivamente el cabezazo que le fue encajado, dolió mucho mas que todos los golpes de Kidd juntos.

\- ¡Como si te lo fuera a permitir! ¡Eres mi amigo Traffy, nunca te dejare ir! - Tch, hasta salia humo de su frente, que estaba mal con este chico.

\- Eso es egoísta – Murmuro, frotando adolorido su nueva herida.

\- ¿Quieres mas libros? Te los conseguiré -

El menor inflo sus mofletes, preparado para darle otro golpe si volvía a decir una cosa como esa.

\- Esta escuela tiene la biblioteca mas grande en todo este maldito pueblo, no debe haber libro que ya no este ahí adentro -

\- Le diré a Ace que compre en el extranjero -

¿Huh? Eso podría ser de ayuda.

\- Pero tienes que decirme porque son tan importantes –

\- Me estas manipulando -

\- Nami dice que si tienes buenas intenciones, entonces no es algo malo – ¿Buenas intenciones? Solo quieres saciar tu maldita curiosidad.

Law suspiro, pensando en sus opciones. Podría mentirle, esta vez bien y no estúpidamente como antes. Pero no quería, y otra vez, ya había jodido las cosas bastante.

Un poco mas, no haría daño. Y su dignidad la perdió cuando fue semi desvestido por un enano que difícilmente le llegaba a la barbilla.

\- Esta bien, te diré – Al instante una sonrisa adorno su rostro – Solo bajate de mi -

\- Oh claro – Ya había olvidado como eran sus piernas sin ese peso sobre ellas, soltó una exhalación de felicidad y comenzó a abrochar su camisa – Ten – Luffy volvió a colocar el sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza, aun con la enorme sonrisa – Tenia razón, se ve bien en ti -

Lo ignoro, concentrado en los botones.

\- Oye Traffy..-

¿Huh? ¿Porque estaba tan cerca? Su nariz casi rozaba la suya.

\- Mugiw..- Interrumpirlo ya se hizo una costumbre en el menor.

\- ¡Realmente me gustas mucho! -

¿ah?

¿AH?

¡¿AH?!

 **¡PUFF!**

 **-** ¿Q-que paso? - Luffy fue sorprendido por el humo que azoto su cara y revolvió sus cabellos fuertemente - ¡Ah! ¡Traffy donde estas! - Exclamo al no ver rastro del moreno.

Genial...Ahora no solo había roto dos hechizos si no que también rompió **la regla mas importante.**

\- ¡Traffy! -

\- ¡Ya deja de gritar Mugiwara-ya! - Si seguía gritando de esa forma despertaría a la vieja malhumorada.

Con rapidez, Luffy miro desde donde venia la voz, y cuando lo ubico. Ambos de sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían planetas a punto de explotar.

\- ¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Porque eres tan pequeño?! -

 **Mostrar su verdadera apariencia.**

 **Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arco 1: Un nuevo mundo.**

Capitulo 4: "Las reglas son el balance del universo"

Cuando Traffy empezó a actuar tan extraño, supo de inmediato que no era una pregunta hipotética, mucho menos en broma. Sonaba tan triste y desolado, que estrujo su corazón.

¿A quien tenia que salvar? Parecía haber una carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros. Muchas personas dependiendo de Traffy. Quería..no...Necesitaba hacer el peso mas ligero, tenia que ayudarlo no importa lo que dijera.

¿Seria esa la razón por la profundidad de sus ojeras? ¿Es por eso que los libros de medicina eran tan importantes?

Tantas preguntas, y Traffy no respondía ninguna. Ya lo había involucrado y no lo dejaría ir hasta obtener una respuesta. Mas bien, nunca le permitiría marcharse. Zoro dijo una vez, que hacer amistad con el era como formar un pacto con el diablo. Aun no entendía a que se refería.

El punto es que, Traffy jamas lo dejaría, y menos ahora que sabia del gran problema donde parecía envuelto; No había forma que lo deje solo, lo ayudaría y Traffy podría volver a reír como lo hizo antes.

Y si lo que necesitaba eran mas libros, mandaría a Ace a la china con tal de conseguirlos. Aunque duda que el mayor acepte.

\- Esta bien, te diré – Sonrió al ver que fue suficiente para convencerlo – Solo bajate de mi – Miro al moreno y fue cuando noto que estaba incomodo con el sentado encima.

\- Oh claro – Law lucio mas relajado sin su peso, pero algo le faltaba..¡Oh si, su sombrero! Frunció el ceño al recordar que lo rompió. Esperaba que Nami pueda arreglarlo.

Aun así, tenia el suyo para disimular la falta del objeto.

Se estiro para alcanzarlo y una vez en sus manos, lo coloco en la cabeza del mayor – Ten – Le gustaba como se le veía, parecía mas rudo. ¿Seria así como le quedaba a el? - Tenia razón, se ve bien en ti – Dijo, sin embargo fue ignorado.

No supo porque, pero quiso acercarse, quizás le molestaba que el mayor lo ignore tan fácilmente. Y una de las cosas que parecía hacer que Traffy le preste toda su atención, era la cercanía de sus rostros.

\- Oye Traffy..-

Efectivamente, volvía a tener esos afilados ojos grises puestos sobre los suyos.

\- Mugiw..-

\- ¡Realmente me gustas mucho! - Exclamo con alegría.

Vio como los ojos del moreno se abrían en sorpresa y también como su rostro se tornaba carmín. Le gustaba cuando se sonrojaba, el rojo lucia bien en sus mejillas. Aunque no entendía porque lo hacia..

 **PUFF!**

 **-** ¿Q-que paso? - Humo golpeo su cara con fuerza, ¡Traffy había explotado frente a el! - ¡Ah! ¡Traffy donde estas! - Pero eso no podía ser..¿Verdad?

Preocupación lo invadió y comenzó a buscarlo, mirando hacia cada rincón de la enfermería. Law parecía haberse esfumado en el aire, dejándolo solo el sombrero de paja que voló hasta chocar con la pared.

\- ¡Traffy! - Llamo con la esperanza de recibir respuesta.

\- ¡Ya deja de gritar Mugiwara-ya! - Esa era la voz de Traffy.

Con rapidez, miro desde donde venia la voz, y cuando lo ubico. Ambos de sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían planetas a punto de explotar.

Frente a el estaba Law, pero no del tamaño que acostumbraba ver. Siempre supo que el moreno era, al menos, media cabeza mas alto, y tener que mirar hacia arriba cuando hablaban ya era una costumbre.

Pero esto..Estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

\- ¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Porque eres tan pequeño?! -

Traffy tenia el tamaño de su mano, parecía haberse compactado en una versión de bolsillo. Solo hayo una única diferencia, de su cabello dos mechones salían hacia arriba, con ambas puntas azules. Lucían como antenas.

\- ¡Deja de gritar, despertaras a la vieja! - ¿Como es que hacia para que su voz sonara tan fuerte?

Su pregunta se respondió, cuando el moreno comenzó a toser descontroladamente. Estaba forzando la voz y con ello, sus cuerdas vocales.

\- L-lo siento Traffy – Susurro, quizás también le hacia daño a sus odios, gritando como antes. Se agacho hasta estar a su nivel, así no tendría que gritarle - ¿Que te ocurrió? -

Law callo hacia atrás, por el susto de ver su cara tan cerca.

Tan pequeño...Solo bastaría un pisotón para romper todos sus huesos. No tenia sentido, las personas no se achican porque si.

\- Esto no tenia que pasar – Logro escuchar, con mucho esfuerzo de sus oídos, al moreno susurrar para si mismo – Voy a morir, van a venir por mi y colgaran mi cabeza en la puerta del castillo -

\- ¡Que! - Grito, despertando a Law de su monologo personal y casi mandándolo a volar por la onda sonora que envió al gritar tan fuerte – Uy lo siento otra vez Traffy – Lo tomo de la camisa para sostenerlo en su mano.

\- Escucha Mugiwara-ya haremos como que nada de esto paso. Tu vas a dejarme en la ventana mas cercana y yo voy a ir a vivir con los ratones. ¿Que opinas? -

Con su dedo golpeo su cabeza, Law soltó un quejido molesto.

Lo miro inexpresivo y dijo - No -

\- Vamos Mugiwara-ya, sera una buena vida, su piel es caliente y no son asquerosos como las ratas – Dijo el moreno, ahora que lo notaba, también tenia pendientes en sus orejas. Tres de cada lado – Y tu solo tienes que dejarme ir, sera como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido -

Otra vez volvió darle un golpesito, ahora en la frente.

\- ¿Entonces que se supone que haga? Eh Mugiwara-ya – Como sonaría su nombre, jamas lo escucho llamarlo Luffy. ¿Le agregaría ese "Ya" tan raro?

Aunque ese no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas.

\- Cumplir lo que dijiste antes y contarme que esta sucediendo contigo – Cambio la posición de la mano, y esta vez lo agarro como si fuera un lápiz, para que no pudiera escapar.

Law se vio enfadado por eso – No soy un peluche – Dijo, Luffy rio.

\- Pero luces como una Barbie, hasta eres mas pequeño, tal vez una Polly va mas contigo – Soltó un quejido, cuando el moreno lo mordió – Mm..Eso duele Traffy – Apretó su mano para estrujar su cuerpo en venganza.

\- ¡Ya para, lo siento! - Exclamo, Luffy esbozo una sonrisa a cambio – Vas a matarme en cualquier momento -

\- Bueno, cuando era niño siempre rompía todos mis juguetes – Soltó una risa cuando el rostro del moreno se puso blanco – Solo bromeo Traffy, nunca te haría daño -

Solo si era necesario, como cuando dijo que se iría.

\- Tch..Ya perdí la cuenta de los golpes que me diste solo hoy - El "Shishishi" resonó en el cuarto, la tensión que antes había, se evaporo por completo. Solo faltaba que el moreno hable de una vez por todas.

Law suspiro, y con algo de esfuerzo saco los brazos de su agarre, para apoyarse sobre ellos en el borde de su mano.

\- Es una larga historia -

Frunció el ceño – Hazme un resume, las historias largas me dan sueño – Para su sorpresa, esta vez fue Law quien rio.

De verdad le gustaba cuando reía, y mas si era el quien lo causaba, se sentía realizado – Esta bien, la haré mas corta. No es como si disfrutara contarte esto -

\- Gracias Traffy -

Las cosas en su cabeza se movieron, ¿De verdad eran antenas? Se parecían a las de un pokemon..Pero no recordaba su nombre, tal vez alguno de sus amigos lo haga.

\- Es difícil explicar esto..Aunque no tendría que hacerlo si este estúpido hechizo fuera mas eficiente -

\- ¿Hechizo como los bibidibabidibu del hada madrina? - Pregunto confundido, aunque Traffy se vería bastante raro con una varita y el vestido azul.

\- Hasta eso es mas eficiente, al menos se terminaba en un horario – Lo escucho murmurar.

Esta historia, quizás sea mas interesante de lo que pensaba. Justo como Traffy.

\- Yo no..-Tosió para aclarar su voz, sonaba y se veía bastante nervioso, como si sintiera que algo lo observara ademas de el – Yo no soy de este mundo..No soy un humano -

\- ¿Eres un Alien? - Las antenas podían entrar en la descripción de uno, pero no era verde ni tenia la cabeza gigante. Estaba bastante lejos de parecer uno.

\- ¡No, claro que no! - Exclamo, parecía ofendido – Hubiera preferido que digas enano, o duende -

Hm..Eso también encajaba – Lo siento – Se disculpo, el moreno volvió a suspirar y Luffy estuvo tentado a apretujarlo un poco para que deje de dar vueltas y vaya al punto.

\- ¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí, mocoso?! -

Nombre: Curly Dadan.

Apariencia: Cabello anaranjado, ojos café.

Rasgo especial: Pelo ondulado.

Comida favorita: Cualquiera.

Edad: SIN DATA.

Hobbie: SIN DATA.

Apodo: -

Rol: Enfermera.

Dato extra: Comportamiento Agresivo.

\- Oh Dadan – Escucho a Law susurrarle, "Te dije que se iba a despertar" mientras con sus minúsculas manos golpeaba el dorso de la suya - ¿Que te cuentas? - Con su pulgar, hundió la cabeza del pelinegro para ocultarlo por completo en su palma.

Seria un problema si la vieja lo ve.

\- ¡El recreo termino hacer años! ¡No deberías estar aquí! - Exclamo, pobre Traffy, el sonido podría dejarlo sordo - ¿Y donde esta el otro idiota? Le dije que se quedara aquí hasta que despierte -

Um...¿Que excusa lo salvaría de las clases? Tenia literatura y en verdad quería terminar de escuchar la historia de Traffy, eso era mucho mas importante que aprender a conjugar verbos. Ademas ya perdió un periodo, otro mas no le haría daño.

\- En el baño..Pero dijo que aun se sentía mal, deberías dejarlo quedarse por una hora mas – Law golpeaba su palma con fuerza, suerte que no lo mordía.

La mujer achino los ojos, mirándolo con desconfianza - ¿Y tu donde entras en eso? Jamas te di permiso para que te quedes en mi santuario -

\- ¡Vine a cuidarlo! - Dijo sonriendo, Dadan hizo una mueca de confusión – Puedes volver a dormir, yo me encargare de el. Soy bueno cuidado enfermos – Una vez tuvo que cuidar a Ace y recuerda haber confundido los paños de agua fría, con paños de agua hirviendo. Se quejo por horas pero sobrevivió y eso era lo que importaba.

\- ¡No me ordenes, maldito mocoso! Ademas, nunca te vi estar con este sujeto Luffy – Dadan era bastante mas avispada que antes, aunque también era su culpa por pasar tantas veces en la enfermería.

Prácticamente conocía a todo su circulo de amistades.

\- Es mi nuevo amigo, ahora lo conoces -

\- ¡Como si fuera a creer eso! - ¿Porque nadie creía que eran amigos? Ni siquiera Traffy lo creía, y como es que cuando decía la verdad era dado por mentiroso. Nada tenia sentido - ¡Sal ya mismo de mi vista! -

\- Pero Dadan..- Gimoteo, haciéndole un puchero – Solo sera una hora y me iré -

…

\- ¡Por favor! - Exclamo al ser arrojado por la puerta, que fue cerrada en su cara - ¡Vieja bruja! - Saco la lengua, sabiendo que no lo vería pero si lo escucharía.

\- ¡Vete, renacuajo! - Luffy suspiro y se paro, sacudiendo sus pantalones con tranquilidad, aun tenia a Traffy en su puño.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, y tuvo una leve esperanza por un segundo. Pero murió al cerrarse después de que la mujer lanzo su sombrero y mochila a sus brazos.

Saco a Law de su mano y lo puso sobre su cabeza – Tengo tu gorro, pero tus cosas aun están ahí dentro. ¿Quieres que valla por ellas? - Pregunto, seguro Dadan lo golperia al ver que mintió.

\- Nah, no son importantes – Asintió y se coloco el sombrero de paja para ocultar al moreno - ¿Iras a clase? -

\- No, vamos a ir al patio de atrás, nunca hay profesores ahí – Law no contesto, solo sintió su peso al acomodarse entre sus cabellos – Siento haberte golpeado -

Sin respuesta.

-¿Traffy? - Metió su mano por dentro del sombrero, y lo saco. Era un tanto abusivo pero lo preocupaba que algo le pase. Era tan pequeño que una simple brisa podría causar daños horribles.

 _¿Se durmió?_ Pensó.

Ambos de sus ojos estaban cerrados, y una burbuja se formaba en su nariz. No quería despertarlo pero tampoco podría llevarlo en su cabeza, corría el riesgo de caerse.

Colgó su mochila en uno de sus hombros, y uso ambas manos sostenerlo y para armar una cueva en ellas. Así estaría seguro, y no caería.

¿Que tan cansado estaría Traffy para dormirse en menos de un minuto? Esas personas tenían que ser muy importantes para el..

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, el cielo azul lo recibió.

¿Donde estaba? Lo ultimo que recordaba era que el hechizo de apariencia se rompió y Luffy lo había visto. Después unos gritos y...Una sensación reconfortante junto con algo mullido, tan suave que no pudo evitar quedarse..Dormido.

Se levanto de un abrupto mirando hacia todos lados, encontrado al menor a su lado, recostado contra un árbol.

Como pudo quedarse dormido, eso no sonaba para nada como el. Aunque sea Luffy, no podía depositar toda su confianza en el, podía traicionarlo o venderlo a un científico para que lo investiguen o...o..Tch, sonaba como Sabo.

Ahora entendía lo que se sentía ser de una raza diferente y estar en manos de ella. Debería disculparse por llamarlo paranoico.

Desconfiar de Luffy era como desconfiar de una oveja. Pero claro, siempre estaba la opción que solo fuera un disfraz y en ese caso, estaría jodido y decepcionado.

\- ¿Ya despertaste? - Podía verlo desde arriba otra vez, ¿El hechizo se restauro? Huh quizás Penguin no era tan mal hechicero después de todo – Suerte que te deje apoyado allí, si hubieras vuelto a tu tamaña estando en mis manos, hubiera sido incomodo -

Y toquetearlo no era para nada incomodo, ¿verdad? Tenia que olvidarse de eso antes que lo vuelva loco.

\- ¿Cuanto dormí? - Pregunto, frotando sus ojos para despabilarse un poco.

El menor se tomo unos minutos para pensar y finalmente respondió.- Unas dos horas, pero nadie viene aquí excepto mis amigos, así que esta bien -

\- Que..¿Entonces ellos me vieron? - Oh no..Esto era como una mala pesadilla.

\- Tranquilo, ya eras gigante cuando ellos llegaron, aunque si les pareció extraño que estuvieras conmigo -

Uf..Falsa alarma, era bueno que el conjuro se recompusiera.

\- ¿Como haces eso? Volverte pequeño y después grande. Antes dijiste que era un hechizo – Los ojos negros de Luffy brillaban con curiosidad que si los miraba fijamente terminaría por quedarse ciego.

Sinceramente, prefería explicarle antes que intentar formular una mentira, su mente aun estaba nublosa por el sueño - Es un hechizo de apariencia, cambia mi forma a la de un humano común y corriente -

\- ¿Es como una ilusión óptica? - Pregunto el menor, estirando sus manos para tocar su cara, estirando sus mejillas – Puedo tocarte -

Una vena salto en su cabeza, sacando de un zopeton las molestas manos - ¡Ya sabias eso! ¿No recuerdas? Todo el asunto "tengo que ver cuantos golpes te hizo Kidd" - Repitió, imitando la voz de Luffy que hizo un puchero.

\- Yo no sueno así – Este mocoso, un golpe o dos no le vendrían nada mal.

Estresado, rasco su cabeza con pereza y lentamente se recostó en la corteza del árbol.

\- Es como si hicieras un nuevo cuerpo, lo suficiente realista para imitar todas las funciones normales del real. Pero claro, sigue siendo una falsificación, por lo que una reacción abrupta o un comportamiento anormal; Hará que se desbarate -

Luffy asintió, parecía entender su explicación - ¿Y el humo? -

\- Es solo un mecanismo de seguridad, en caso de que tu situación sea riesgosa, el humo es lo suficiente espeso para que pases desapercibido y huyas -

Penguin logro hacer un buen trabajo con el hechizo, no era comparable al de los mejores hechiceros pero lo suficiente para durarle una buena cantidad de meses.

\- ¿Hm? Yo creo que cualquier cosa es suficiente para que pases desapercibido - Dijo soltando una risa, el solo suspiro. Luffy no tenia remedio - Hasta una mosca llama mas la atención que tu versión de bolsillo -

Versión de bolsillo Huh..Al menos era mejor que ser llamado Alien o escarbadientes, claro que el segundo fue dicho por su querida mascota.

\- ¿Y que es eso de comportamiento anormal? -Luffy lucia tan interesado, que era difícil negarse a responder sus preguntas.

Ademas, era difícil encontrar personas interesados en su raza, el mismo se aburre de ella. Pero suponía, que cualquier humano sentiría la misma curiosidad que el menor, no todos los días veían algo tan pequeño con forma de hombre.

\- Mmm...Uno podría ser el aceleramiento del ritmo cardíaco, es complicado para el disfraz asimilar un cambio tan brusco -

\- ¿Entonces yo acelere tu corazón? -

….

\- ¡Solo me tomaste por sorpresa! - Un estúpido error, por no saber controlar sus emociones.

¡Y que era eso de volver a hacer el ambiente incomodo! Luffy cargaba con un talento especial para incomodarlo.

Este rio fuertemente palmeando su cabeza – Lo siento Traffy, no volveré a sorprenderte -

Con furia, golpeo con fuerza su cabeza y como disfruto el quejido de dolor que soltó. Tantos días conteniéndose valieron la pena.

\- Ow..- Sin embargo, la expresión de dolor se esfumo rápidamente cuando el menor pareció recordar algo - ¿Porque preguntaste si podía verte ese día en la biblioteca? -

¿Huh?

Oh si, recordaba haber estado sorprendido cuando Luffy no solo le hablaba, si no que también lo estaba buscando específicamente a el.

\- Ese era otro hechizo que la querida prensa se encargo de romper – Estúpidos rumores escolares – Lo único que hacia era disminuir mi presencia, no me hacia invisible pero lograba hacerme pasar desapercibido -

Las personas sabían que estaba ahí, sin embargo, no le daban importancia. Era como ser un cuadro horrible, siempre evitando mirarlo o hablar de el.

\- ¿Entonces como te vi? - Cuando fue a buscarlo a la biblioteca, esa pregunta era justo lo que rondo su mente.

\- El choque rompió el hechizo para ti y una vez que se rompe no puede volverse a usar – Porque una vez que sabes donde esta la mancha, no puedes dejar de verla – Yo estaba sorprendido cuando paso y por eso evite hablarte, pensaba que de esa forma te irías y tarde o temprano lo olvidarías -

Luffy rio al recordarlo – Pensé que eras raro, y olvidaste uno de tus libros -

 _No lo olvide,_ pensó _._ Creyó que tal vez si no hacia contacto, había una posibilidad de que el hechizo siguiera funcionando, pero Luffy termino probando que no. Y fue por ello que tuvo el desliz de hacerle esa pregunta.

 _¿Porque puedes verme?_

Ahora estaba atrapado en esta situación solo por haber chocado con un niñato.

\- Te sorprendo mucho, ¿no Traffy? - Esbozo una sonrisa, que llamo por completo la atención del menor.

\- Lo haces, mas seguido de lo que me gustaría – Luffy se le acerco otra vez, ya se volvió otra mala costumbre como interrumpirlo.

\- Deberías sonreír siempre, te ves mucho mejor – Y le sonrió, de esa forma que solo el sabe – También me gusta cuando te sonrojas -

Como incomodar a Law: Volumen 1 por Monkey D. Luffy.

Primer paso: Lanzar un halago inesperado.

Segundo paso: Mientras lo haces, acercarte a su rostro.

Tercer y ultimo paso: Sonreír para demostrar que es sincero.

\- Mugiwara-ya tu si que eres algo -

Luffy frunció el ceño, ¿era bipolar? - Kidd me dijo lo mismo, pero definitivamente sonó mejor cuando tu lo dijiste, es una sensación diferente -

Lo bueno es que el menor pareció olvidar por completo lo del incidente de pulgarcito, pero por otro lado, tarde o temprano tendría que recordarselo; Necesitaba los libros que le ofreció.

El viento soplo con suavidad, moviendo unas hojas del árbol, algunas se soltaron y cayeron lentamente al piso. Era un ambiente parecido al de la enfermería, tan tranquilo y relajante.

Y quien sabe, quizás Luffy tenia razón y encontraría la solución a esa horrible enfermedad que atacaba su pueblo.

Quería hundirse en esa esperanza, aunque sea un poco mas...

\- Traffy..Soy yo o hay unos símbolos raros en el cielo – Abrió los ojos con rapidez, esos signos..los conocia muy bien – Parecen salidos de un anime - Trago, sentía como sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

Pensar que por un minuto se olvido de ellos...Comenzó a creer que eran rumores y en verdad nunca existieron...Solo historias de terror para que nunca te atrevas a cruzar la barrera.

\- M-Mugiwara-ya...Tienes que salir de aquí – Luffy le dio una mirada confusa, sin entender la gravedad del asunto - ¡No estoy jugando! ¡Muévete, rápido! - Se levanto y lo tomo de la mano para que haga lo mismo.

 _Esto es malo, muy malo._

La escuela entera era rodeada por esos símbolos, formando una cúpula. El menor no paraba de mirarlos, pero no había tiempo para eso. Debía..Debía..

¿Que? No podía huir, incluso si salían del circulo mágico, lo volverían a encontrar. Era a Luffy a quien debía salvar, el no tenia nada que ver en esto.

Debía sacarlo de la escuela.

...

Pero la vida es cruel y nadie te golpea tan fuerte como ella. Algunas veces se pregunta si es mala suerte, o solo esta maldito.

Sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a ir mas lento, hasta ya no poder moverse. Un hechizo de tiempo...Estaban congelando el movimiento de las horas en la preparatoria entera.

No era difícil salirse de el, solo lo contrarrestaría con su magia. Lentamente pudo comenzar a moverse otra vez, pero no Luffy.

Estaba inmóvil, su mano aun sujeta a la suya.

¿Podría escucharlo? Observo su propia palma, viendo salir la energía mágica color violeta, como un aura a su alrededor. El hechizo era poderoso, estaba consumiendo demasiado poder.

Pero si lo estaban usando, significaba que no harían nada a los humanos. Solo venían por el..Mentiría si no dijera que estaba asustado, no obstante, al menos Luffy estaría seguro.

Unos metros mas alejados de donde estaba parado, se formo otro circulo mágico, uno mas pequeño y de color blanco. Era un portal, y en cualquier instante, alguien saldría de ahí.

¿Debería entregarse? O luchar y ganarse unos días mas..Las dos opciones eran malas, necesitaba mucho mas tiempo, y dudaba que se le fuera concedido.

Maldición..Si solo hubiera controlado mejor su disfraz, nada de esto estaría pasando. Volvería con las manos vaciás, si es que volvía y no era asesinado por rebelde.

Vio como las piernas empezaron a salir del portal, luego el torso y por ultimo la cabeza.

Se tenso de inmediato, la mitad de la cara del sujeto estaba cubierta por una mascara y con un sombrero de copa en su cabello. Una paloma descansaba en su hombro, y vestía un traje completamente negro.

\- Trafalgar D. Water Law – Tch, era obvio que sabría su nombre pero por alguna razón sentía unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo, la sola presencia del sujeto lo intimidaba – Rompiste la regla impuesta, mostraste tu apariencia a un humano -

Nombre: SIN DATA.

Apariencia: Cabello negro. Color de ojos desconocido.

Rasgo especial: Rizos.

Comida favorita: SIN DATA.

Edad: SIN DATA.

Hobbie: SIN DATA.

Apodo: SIN DATA.

Rol: SIN DATA.

Dato extra: Lleva una paloma

\- Idiota~ Idiota~ - Canturreo el animal a su lado – Enano~Idiota~ -

Cerro los puños y avanzo hasta dejar a Luffy lo mas atrás que pudo, manteniendo una distancia segura del tipo con mascara.

\- Supongo que sabrás las consecuencias – Sus muñecas fueron rodeadas por cadenas mágicas, ¿Como este tipo podía seguir teniendo energía? ¡Tenia un maldito hechizo de tiempo sobre todo el colegio!

\- ¿Vas a matarme? - No podía liberarse, maldición.

El sujeto respondió al instante – No, aun sigues siendo el príncipe de Kleinwurm pero seras castigado por desobedecer -

Maldición, maldición, maldición. Rechino sus dientes y sin poder contenerse, exclamo.

\- ¡Que se supone que tenia que hacer! ¡Mi pueblo entero esta muriendo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo! - Sintió algo húmedo deslizarse por sus puños, sangre seguramente – No hay forma de curar esa enfermedad, lo único que podía hacer era continuar buscando en otro mundo -

\- Fuimos bondadosos y te dejamos cruzar, ¿Oh crees que no sabíamos de tu pequeño acto heroico? Nada se escapa de nuestros ojos, sabemos todo lo que ocurre. Tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste como un imbécil -

\- Trafalgar~ Imbecil~ -

Tch..Entonces sabían desde el principio que estaba ahí y el solo los recordó cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Si lo hubiera notado desde el principio...

\- Eres demasiado inocente, pensando que podrías ocultarte de nosotros –

La presión que sintió en sus hombros fue tan fuerte que lo hizo arrodillarse en el suelo, parecían toneladas de ladrillos cayendo sobre su espalda.

– Pensábamos dejárselo a tu rey, lidiar con el castigo de tu pequeño escape; Pero este error que cometiste nos concierne Law. Tengo que asegurarme de que no lo vuelvas a cometer -

¿Un hechizo de gravedad? El peso se incremento y esta vez hasta sus órganos parecían ser aplastados. Si seguía lo acabaría matando.

\- Tal vez solo deba matarte, pueden conseguir otro heredero fácilmente ¿verdad? - El tipo encajo una patada directo en su estomago, que lo hizo toser sangre al instante – Quien lo diría, esta nueva generación es toda una sorpresa. Los Klein terminaron rompiendo la regla primeros; Sabiendo que son la raza mas parecida, me extraña que no haya ocurrido antes -

\- Igua~l de débile~s que los humano~s – Canto la paloma, revoloteando al rededor del moreno.

Otra patada llego de lleno a su cabeza, y como dolía, las heridas de antes no se comparaban para nada. Con la gravedad aun aplastandolo...Parecía el final.

…

\- ¡¿Que rayos estas haciendo con Traffy?! - Que...

A sus ojos paso en cámara lenta, Luffy corriendo y encajandole un golpe al sujeto de negro como un boxeador. El hechizo sobre su cuerpo se deshizo, y las cadenas también.

¿Como era posible? Había una especie de luz blanca rodeando al menor, pero no era magia, ¿como es que estaba rechazando el hechizo de tiempo?

\- M-Mugiwara-ya..- Tan rápido como llego, se dio vuelta y comenzó a inspeccionarlo ignorando al sujeto con la paloma. Pero estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera tenia la voz para advertirle o odernarle que se fuera.

\- ¡Tu cabeza esta sangrando! - Probablemente se viera hecho un desastre, sangre por todos lados – Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital -

Al menos su atacante tenia la misma expresión shock.

\- Humano..Tu osaste..- Empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido por el susodicho.

\- Callate bastardo con la paloma, arreglare cuentas contigo después – Esto, era demasiado incluso para Luffy – Vamos Traffy, muévete, ¿O prefieres que llame una ambulancia? O si no puedes caminar puedo llevarte -

\- Tch..Pequeña molestia – Luffy fue lanzado hacia el suelo con fuerza, siendo envuelto por las mismas cadenas que antes lo rodeaban – Voy a destrozarte, no quedaran ni tus huesos -

No..¡No podía dejar que eso pasara! Se prometió salvarlo, el no tenia que ser involucrado, nada de esto le incumbía.

Como pudo se paro frente al hombre, levantando ambos brazos para proteger al pelinegro en el suelo.

\- ¡Apartate Traffy, voy a patearle el trasero! - Exclamo volviéndose a parar, ¿¡Que no se daba cuenta la gravedad del asunto!?

\- Ya me tienes, ese mocoso no tiene nada que ver en esto. Seré yo el que cobre el castigo por todo lo que ocurrió aquí – El animal volvió a colocarse sobre el hombro del sujeto – Olvidalo -

Claro que no esperaba que Luffy permaneciera callado - ¿¡Que estas diciendo Traffy!? ¡Te dije que te ayudaría y si es este tipo el que te esta causando problemas yo mismo lo..! -

La misma gravedad que antes uso, fue dirigida al menor, que cayo de inmediato al suelo. Sus ojos se expandieron y con desesperación lo tomo del brazo para que se detuviera.

\- ¡Para! ¿¡Que sentido tiene involucrarlo en esto!? - La mirada fría que recibió a cambio le heló todos los huesos, hasta el alma.

\- Entonces haz que se calle - ¿Era misericordia? O era demasiado vago para limpiar el desastre en caso de matarlo..

\- ¡Como si te fuera a obedecer bastardo! - Sorprendentemente Luffy estaba resistiendo el hechizo con tenacidad – ¡Si quieres llevarte a Traffy tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver! - Molesto, el atacante aumento la gravedad sobre el.

¿Porque no se callaba? Haría todo mas fácil.

\- ¡Mugiwara-ya es suficiente! Se acabo, ya no somos amigos, no puedes mantenerme aquí – Eso no lo callaría.

Tch porque no le presto atención a Cora-san cuando le intento explicar ese hechizo de silencio que tanto adora. Al igual que las clases de defensa personal, otra cosa que lamentaba.

Aunque nunca espero hacerlo...Era un hechizo bastante inútil.

Trago intentando encontrar las palabras que le salvarían la vida – Te agradezco que me hayas considerado un amigo, en verdad lo hago...Pero yo también tengo una responsabilidad en el lugar de donde vengo...Así que esto tiene que acabar ahora y quiero que respetes esa decisión -

 _Respetes mi decisión..._

Un día dijo eso cuando el menor quería llevarlo a la enfermería y Luffy, por alguna razón, le dio la victoria a el y dejo de molestarlo con eso. Esperaba que funcionara otra vez..

...

\- ..¿Es eso lo que quieres?.. - _No..._

Asintió sin mirarlo, porque temía que si lo hacia, el menor lo vería dudar.

Prefería quedarse junto a el a tener que volver a sufrir el dolor de la impotencia, pero eso era egoísta para su reino y para Luffy. Si hacia que continuara luchando contra ese poderoso tipo, solo acabaría muerto.

Salvarle la vida era suficiente.

El hombre junto a su paloma, comenzó a avanzar hacia el portal, Law lo imito.

\- Nos vemos Mugiwara-ya – Huh que ironía, ahora era el quien no recibía respuesta, karma.

* * *

Después de ver como Traffy desaparecía, despertó en la enfermería.

Kidd estaba con el, le dijo que lo encontró tirado en el patio, no se veía bien así que lo trajo, al terminar de decirle eso se fue.

Lucia extraño, nunca antes había visto al pelirrojo con esa expresión tan..¿Asustada? Casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Zoro también estaba diferente, pero solo parecía pensativo. En cuanto a el, siguió su vida con normalidad.

Nami y Usopp le contaron sobre el periódico, detalle por detalle. Fingió prestarles atención mientras por dentro pensaba en cualquier otra cosa. Aunque escucho una que otra frase; Que habían puesto lo de su batalla y lo del golpe que evito darle.

Ahora ya sabia porque Kidd le dijo eso antes, y seguramente cuando lo encontró como dijo, en realidad lo habría estado buscaba por no haber ido a su pelea. En realidad lo olvido pero ahora ya no tenia sentido y a el tampoco parecía importarle.

Sanji al verlo deprimido le ofreció una cena gratis en el restaurante donde trabajaba. Termino aceptando, también porque quería ver a su jefe, era un viejo simpático.

Cuando volvió a su casa, encontró a Ace. Le contó sobre los rumores que habían inventado y el pecoso se disculpo y admitió ser el culpable del tema "enamorado". Solo lo dijo bromeando pero lo malinterpretaron.

Le resto importancia pidiéndole que le cuente sobre esos asuntos tan importantes que tenia que resolver.

Al pasar una semana, las preguntas comenzaron.

¿Porque ya no hablas de T..? Nunca les respondía.

Cuando fueron dos semanas, también aumentaron las interrogaciones. Incluso Kidd le pregunto, que aun lucia asustado de solo verlo. No lo entendía.

¿Que paso con T..?

¿Donde estaba?

¿Ya no son mas amigos?

¡Les dije que era extraño, justo cuando lo conocemos, desaparece! (Ese fue Usopp)

Al mes, ya eran simples insinuaciones, intentando levantarle el animo. No es que estuviera deprimido, pero Nami le dijo que había veces en que simplemente se quedaba mirando al vació.

No te preocupes Luffy, el no te merecía como amigo.

Ya volverá arrepentido.

Y en los dos meses, finalmente dejaron de mencionarlo. La escuela entera lo olvido, el rumor también fue historia, ya nadie recordaba esa columna.

Todo volvía a la normalidad, Ace conquistando mujeres y ganando peleas. Sus amigos hablando de trivialidades que lo hacían reír, los populares con sus novias y molestando nerds, las porristas paseándose como modelos..

Lo típico había regresado.

Pero el no se adaptaba, a veces iba a la biblioteca a leer (actividad que encontró placentera al intentarlo) o a hablar con Monet, quien era muy simpática cuando dejaba su celular.

Kidd tampoco regreso a ser como antes, había veces en que lo encontraba mirándolo fijo o también se asustaba cuando alguien lo empujaba sorpresivamente, tenia peleas mas frecuentes que antes..Aun no entendía que le pasaba.

Y Zoro se metía tanto en sus pensamientos que lo ignoraba, incluso cuando gritaba en su oído para que despierte.

El nuevo mes solo traía actitudes extrañas, y Luffy ya no lo soportaba. Por eso es que, al tercer día de ese mes; Un domingo, a pleno atardecer decidió soltarle todo a Ace, porque ya no podía seguir aguantando.

\- ¿Y después se hizo pequeño? - Asintió – ¿Para mas tarde volver a hacerse grande? – Volvió a asentir – ¿Y me dices que apareció un sujeto, con una paloma parlanchina? -

\- Si -

\- ¿Ademas ese sujeto se te hizo dar la sensación que tenias viente Dadans en tu espalda? -

\- Sep -

\- ¿Y después se fue con el tipo Traf? - Asintió por ultima vez, y Ace largo un gran suspiro que no sabia como interpretar – Mira Luffy, voy a serte sincero. Creo que deberías ir al psicólogo -

Hizo un puchero, decepcionado de que el mayor no le crea.

\- Eso diria si fueras otra persona – Esperanza brillo en sus ojos – Pero estamos hablando de ti, y lo que me contaste es tan bizarro que no se si creerte o hacerte escribir un libro -

\- ¡Tienes que ayudarme Ace! - Exclamo poniendo sus brazos en posición de plegaria – Se que Traffy no quería irse, estoy seguro que estaba mintiendo. Ademas me dijo "Nos vemos" debe significar que quiere volver a verme -

Lo había pensado mucho, nunca había pensado tanto sobre algo. Tardo dos meses, pero finalmente se decidio.

Respetaría cualquier decisión que sus amigos tomen, incluso si no le agradaba. Y fue por eso que dejo ir a Traffy..Si confiara en que de verdad quería irse, no hubiera dicho nada, no intentaría ir a buscarlo.

¡Pero no las creía! ¡Estaba seguro que Traffy quería quedarse!

El pecoso soltó otro largo suspiro y volvió a tomar aire para volver a suspirar.

\- Haré Té verde, ambos necesitamos algo fuerte - ¿Que tenia de fuerte el Té? Lo observo levantarse e ir a la cocina - ¡Dicen que este Té puede relajar hasta un elefante, así que supongo que debe ser poderoso! - _Y no tenemos_ _Sake_ _,_ pensó Ace.

Tardo bastante en regresar, no sabia que era tan complicado hacer un simple Té. También parecía que Ace fue a bailar la macarena hay dentro, sus pasos se escuchaban de aquí para aya.

Coloco la tasa frente a el y puso la suya del otro lado, después apago la luz y finalmente tomo asiento. Ambos estaban en cada extremo de la mesa.

\- ¿Porque apagaste la luz? - Pregunto, el pecoso le sonrió de lado y el frunció el ceño confundido.

\- No la necesitaremos -

\- ¿Vamos a hacer un ritual satánico? Porque luce como si fuéramos a hacer uno, aunque no tenemos togas -

El mayor se dio un golpe en la cara, ¿dijo algo mal? De verdad lucia como si fueran a invocar espíritus o algo.

\- Enserio Luffy, arruinas todo el dramatismo -

\- Ya dime si me ayudaras – Miro hacia otro lado mientras murmuraba – Seguro Ace no sabe nada e intenta hacerse el interesante -

\- ¡Oi, respeta a tu hermano mayor! -

Se encogió de hombros restandole importancia, pero pareció convencer al pecoso porque otra vez le sonrió.

\- Lo he decidido Luffy, voy contarte un gran secreto – Fuego rodeo su mano entera y estuvo a punto de ir por el extintor pero fue sorprendido cuando lanzo tres pequeñas llamas que permanecieron flotando en medio de la mesa, iluminándolos.

…

\- ¡Genia~~l! - Ambos de sus ojos se convirtieron en estrellas, completamente embobado por el nuevo talento de su hermano - ¿Eres piromano? -

Otra vez se golpeo la cara, si seguía se dejaría una marca.

\- Aunque lo fuera, mi mano estaría hecha cenizas si intento eso – Era cierto, la mano aun continuaba encendida como una antorcha - ¿Y? ¿Que opinas? -

\- ¡Es asombroso! ¡Yo también quiero! -

\- Lamentablemente, mi querido hermanito, tu eres solo un simple humano – Frunció el ceño, Ace apago la llama en su mano, pero conservando las pequeñas que flotaban.

Oh...

\- ¿Eres un Charmander? -

Tercera vez en golpear su cara.

\- Creí que Trafalgar te explico lo de los mundos y bla bla bla -

\- Um..No, solo me dijo que el no era humano y tampoco de este mundo – Sonrió al recordar pero se desvaneció al instante cuando sus memorias siguieron fluyendo – Tenia que explicarme muchas cosas pero el tipo con la paloma se lo llevo -

Ace suspiro – ¿Entonces tengo que explicártelo yo? Que complicado sera esto -

Lamentablemente el timbre sonó y interrumpió su charla. Luffy se levanto animadamente con un "Yo iré" para abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Al menos finge que te interesa! - Escucho gritar al pecoso.

Las voces detrás de la entrada lo confundieron, estaba seguro que uno era Zoro pero le resultaba difícil creer que la otra pertenencia a Kidd.

"Desde cuando vienes a visitar a Luffy" Escucho decir a su amigo.

"Solo quiero hablar con el sobre algo" Le respondió el pelirrojo, seguían discutiendo pero era mejor si abría la puerta y le preguntaba el mismo.

\- Luffy/Mugiwara – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo – Tengo que contarte algo – Repitieron y al ver que coincidían se miraron con odio.

\- ¿Ah? - ¿Le molestaría a Ace si los dejaba pasar? No le dio importancia y les hizo una ceña para que entren - ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto después de cerrar la puerta.

\- Algo extraño me paso el día que Trafalgar desapareció – Volvieron a decir al unisono – Ya deja de copiarme – Que les ocurría...-Tu primero..No tu...¡Deja de hablar conmigo! -

Rasco su cabeza, confundido.

\- Empieza tu Zoro – Le dijo al peliverde que asintió.

\- Tu me contaste que habías sentido como si el tiempo se paro, ¿verdad? - Comenzó, el asintió para que continuara – Estoy seguro también paso a mi. Estaba en la practica de Kendo cuando todos se quedaron inmóviles, paralizados en la posición que quedaron; Intente moverlos pero era imposible..Fue muy extraño -

El también recordaba algo parecido, solo que no lo experimento en personas si no en las hojas que caían del árbol, claro que después vio como atacaban a Traffy y tuvo que ir a defenderlo.

Por lo que al momento le resto importancia, pero como dijo su mejor amigo, termino contándoselo unos días después.

\- Tch..Lo mio solo paso por estar de chusma cuando no debía – Murmuro el pelirrojo frotando su cabeza, frustrado - ¿Recuerdas que íbamos a pelear? -

\- Iba a darte una golpisa por lastimar a Traffy -

Kidd frunció el ceño pero rápidamente volvió la expresión preocupado.

\- Si, bueno, no importan los detalles. Aunque lamento lo de Trafalgar, mas ahora – Giro su cabeza en confusión – Yo iba a buscarte para reclamarte por no haber ido a la pelear y dejarme plantado. Entonces los vi...Vi a ese tipo extraño salir de alguna clase de portal, después dañar a Trafalgar y a ti sin siquiera tocarlos. Como ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada contra el...-

Kidd trago grueso, apretando sus puños.

\- Fue tan..Aterrador, quiero olvidarlo o encontrar una explicación para dejar de tenerle miedo.. No lo soporto - Creía en sus palabras, ahora entendía su comportamiento pero seguía sin perdonarle algo.

\- Tu fuiste el que primero hirió a Traffy, ¿sabes? - Zoro tomo su lado, en la pequeña recepción que se formaba antes de llegar al living – Yo no se s...-

El pelirrojo cayo de rodillas – ¡Lo siento! Me disculpare las veces que quieras, también lo haré con Trafalgar pero por favor ayudame, se que tu sabes algo –

Oh..Le estaba haciendo una reverencia, debía estar desesperado

\- ¡Por favor! No puedo seguir viviendo de esta forma, como un estúpido conejo que se asusta de todo -

 **Fiu~**

Ace silbo al acercarse a ellos, asintiendo una y otra vez.

\- Cuanto drama hay en este cuarto, siento como invade mis poros – Dijo frotando su cara, como si pudiera expulsar el "dramatismo" - ¿Porque no pasan al living y nos ponemos todos al día? -

\- Oh si, había olvidado invitarlos al living, que tonto – Luffy avanzo para que ambos muchachos lo sigan, con una gota resbalando por su sien - ¿Quieren un Té? Ace tarda mucho en prepararlos pero dice que son poderosos -

…

Los cuatro estaban sentados al rededor de la mesa, con un Té apoyado en las manos. Luffy fue el primero en tomar un sorbo.

\- ¿Que tiene de poderoso esto? - Murmuro.

\- Solo era un decir – Le respondió el pecoso también tomando de su vaso.

\- Podemos ir al punto, tengo una vida, ¿saben? - Dijo el pelirrojo y Luffy comenzó a pensar que ahora, en verdad, parecía que iban a invocar un espíritu.

O alguien traería una wija y jugarían a ese juego de preguntas.

\- Bueno para empezar, todo es culpa de Trafalgar – Largo Ace, siendo concordado por los últimos en llegar, el moreno menor frunció el ceño.

\- No es culpa de Traffy, el es la victima aquí – Defendió.

\- Si el no hubiera aparecido, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación – Siguió el pecoso.

Para su sorpresa fue Zoro quien continuo – Ademas, ¿sabes cuanto tuve que escucharte hablar de el? Podría contarte toda la biografiá del sujeto -

No hablaba tanto de el...

\- Y yo tampoco etaria aquí, porque no habría pasado nada – Continuo el pelirrojo, tomando otro sorbo del Té.

Parecían un club de anti-fans.

\- ¿Saben lo que es peor? Soy yo el que tiene que arreglar todo su maldito desastre – Aunque ciertamente Ace seria el presidente – Para ser un chibi hizo un gran hoyo con sus pequeñas patitas -

¿Huh?

\- ¿Tu ya sabias que Traffy es pequeño? - Lucio bastante sorprendido cuando le contó, encima lo acuso de mandarlo al psicólogo. Tampoco parecía conocerlo de antes, pero ahora..Sentía como si supiera exactamente quien era Traffy.

Kidd y Zoro ahora lucían aun mas perdidos, tanto que ninguno se atrevió a levantar la mano para señalar que no entienden.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabia, conozco muy bien a ese tipo – Sus dientes rechinaban – El se quedo con el dragón que tanto quería y esos enanos ni siquiera intentaron cazarlo, solo fueron a Lindwurm a pedirlo como si fuera una maldita tienda de mascotas -

¿Que?

\- ¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Que? Stop, detente ahí Portgas – Kidd por fin levanto la mano – ¿Dragón? ¿Chibi? ¿Enanos? Se que lo que dije sonaba bizarro, pero no pienses por un segundo que soy estúpido -

\- Deberías mostrarle tu show de fuego – Le sugirió Luffy apuntando en señal de la luz.

Ace les sonrió y estiro sus dedos, para apoyar sus manos en la mesa con rapidez.

\- ¡Oh por dios! -

La mesa entera se prendió fuego, del susto el pelirrojo cayo de espaldas al suelo. Zoro simplemente silbo tal cual lo hizo el pecoso antes y Luffy rio aplaudiendo.

\- ¡Eres asombroso Ace! ¡Ahora prende fuego la casa entera! - Mmm..¿Pero ahora donde comerían? El piso no se veía cómodo.

\- ¿Quieres? Lo estaba guardando para navidad, pero si me lo pides tu. Haré que la casa brille mas que el sol -

\- ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! - Exclamo Kidd, parándose y ahora manteniendo una distancia segura de la mesa en llamas (¿Los juegos del hambre?) - Esto..Esto es demasiado -

Chistando, el pecoso apago el fuego con un castañeo de sus dedos, y el objeto quedo intacto sin una sola quemadura.

\- ¿Como haces eso? ¿Puedes enseñarme? Mis katanas serian la ostia prendidas fuego – El menor rio por la pregunta de su amigo, que ahora lucia interesado - ¿Eres piromano? -

Cuarto golpe en su frente.

\- Ustedes..Que clase de definición tienen de piromano...- Lo escucho murmurar, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿¡Como pueden estar tan tranquilos?! ¡Acaba de encender fuego de la nada! Y ahora..lo apago...¡No tiene sentido! - Paso sus manos por su cabello rojizo, revolviendolo para todas partes – Debo estar soñando, si, tengo que estar soñando -

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Ace se le acerco, fuego en ambas manos.

\- ¿Quieres que te despierte? - Pregunto, y por alguna razón se veía como si le divirtiera todas las reacciones de Kidd – ¿La marca de mi puño en tu cara sera suficiente para que me creas? -

\- Deja de perder el tiempo Ace, tienes que decirme como ir a buscar a Traffy -

\- Tch, no me dejas divertirme Lu – Apago sus manos, y le hizo una ceña al pelirrojo para que se sentara – Siéntate, estas metido en esto aunque no quieras -

Kidd trago grueso, pero termino por obedecerlo. El pecoso lo siguió y volvió a tomar su posición en la mesa, dándole un sorbo a su Té.

\- Al parecer, los tres tienen algo especial; De Luffy me lo esperaba y también del resto de sus amigos. Pero tu colega, me sorprendiste – Apunto al pelirrojo, dandole una sonrisa – Fueron capaces de rechazar un hechizo tan poderoso -

\- ¿Hechizo? - Pregunto el peliverde, apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa.

\- Exactamente, hechizo – Ace tomo otro sorbo, y continuo – Un hechizo de tiempo, es por eso que tu viste a las personas inmóviles y tu Luffy, no viste caer las hojas. El tiempo de la preparatoria entera fue puesto en pausa, incluidos los estudiantes -

\- Pero nosotros no..- Asintió - ¿Porque? -

Luffy también se acomodo mejor en la silla, dejando su Té de lado.

\- Fuerza de voluntad - ¿Mmm? - Solo hay una cosa que ustedes humanos, pueden usar para defenderse de la magia; Y eso es, el poder de su fuerza de voluntad – Miro su mano, la misma mano que uso para golpear al bastardo con la paloma - Así de cursi como suena, es verdad -

\- ¿Solo eso? - Pregunto Kidd, tomando de un sorbo todo su Té - ¿No tienes algo mas fuerte? ¿Un whisky? -

Su segunda pregunta fue ignorada por el pecoso.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes vio esto? - Levanto su mano, mostrando la extraña aura blanca que la comenzó a rodear – Esta es la voluntad manifestada en solida -

\- Yo lo vi, pero le reste importancia – Dijo el peliverde – Creí que lo estaba imaginando, para ser sincero creía que todo me lo estaba imaginando -

\- Todos nacemos con esto, pero solo unos pocos pueden manejarla a gusto. Aun menos cuentan con la suficiente para que sea útil y solo la mitad de esos, logran hacerla solida – La especia de energía blanca se incremento casi tapando por completo la mano del moreno.

Otra vez volvió a mirar la suya, no recordaba haber visto eso. Estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que podría ocurrile a Traffy.

\- Bien, ahora ya se porque podía moverme, pero aun no explicas nada de lo importante – Exigió el pelirrojo, fuerza de voluntad esto, fuerza de voluntad aquello. ¡Le importaba un comino la fuerza de voluntad!

\- Esta bien, esta bien..Creí que les gustaría saber eso – Murmuro el pecoso, reemplazando lo blanco por fuego – Presten atención porque solo lo voy a explicar una vez, y eso va para ti Luffy -

Formo cinco pequeñas bolas de fuego en medio de la mesa, una mas grande que la otra, creando juntas un circulo o también un collar.

\- Aun sigo quedando impactado cada vez que lo hace – Susurro Kidd, Luffy por otro lado volvía a aplaudir emocionado.

Ace se aclaro la garganta para comenzar de una vez por todas – Cada esfera representa un mundo; la mas grande es el suyo, llamemoslo humanolandia, los otros son Bodenar, Gaumord, Brandem y el mas pequeño es Kleinwurm -

Zoro levanto la mano, interrumpiendo al pecoso - Espera...¿Por mundos quieres decir planetas, verdad? -

Mundos, no podían ser mundos. Era demasiado bizarro.

\- Nope, hablo de mundos, cada uno con sus galaxias y universos – Ace hizo girar las esferas, tranquilamente – Todos están conectados, y en el medio de ellos..-Una sexta esfera aun mas grande apareció, ocupando todo el espacio que sobraba en el centro –..Esta la tierra de los dragones, Lindwurm -

\- ¡Oh~! ¿Has visto uno? - Luffy no parecía nada afectado por lo que estaba contando su hermano, casi como si fuera una conversación de todos los días.

Asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Los dragones tienen el poder de atravesar cualquiera de los mundos, antes era una costumbre para ellos dar la vuelta al rededor de cada uno -

El pelirrojo se froto la cara, cada vez todo sonaba mas loco. Pero vio como el mayor de los D, sacaba fuego por sus manos y estaba viendo bolas en llamas quedarse estables en el aire. En este momento, si le decían que Santa Clous era real, lo creería.

\- El tipo que viste Luffy, es parte del Bester. Una organización oculta encargada de hacer cumplir las tres reglas que hay entre los mundos. Si las rompes, tendrás a uno de ellos respirandote en el cuello -

Kidd volvió a tensarse, recordar a ese tipo le ponía la piel de gallina. Mientras que el menor de todos, solo frunció el ceño.

\- Creo que son estúpidas, pero según ellos mantienen el "balance". Básicamente, todas aíslan a los humanos de siquiera saber la existencia de otros mundos, casi como si les hicieran bullyng, es gracioso desde esta perspectiva -

Luffy hablo por fin, notando una frase que era de su interés - Oye Ace...¿Cual fue la regla que rompió Traffy? -

\- El rompió dos, pero creo que la primera se la dejaron pasar por su "situación". Claro que no tuvo tanta suerte con la segunda – Puso sus manos tras su cuello y dijo - Esa fue mostrarte su verdadera apariencia -

Apretó sus puños, molesto con la situación. No sintiéndose culpable, pero si odiando a esos tal Berter o algo así.

\- ¿Entonces que pasara contigo? Tu tampoco eres humano por lo que parece – Señalo el peliverde, Ace suspiro – Y según lo que dices, estas rompiendo una regla -

\- Oh si, ¿Tu estarás bien Ace? -

Largo una sonrisa irónica, _vaya hora que te preocupas por mi Luffy,_ pensó.

\- Esperen, Si Portgas no es humano, entonces Mugiwara tampoco..- Ambos hermanos hicieron una mueca de confusión ante la deducción que largo Kidd.

 _Debería ser detective_ , pensó el pecoso.

\- No somos hermanos de sangre Kidd – Dijo el moreno menor, señalando a Ace – El tiene pecas y yo no -

\- Sus apellidos son distintos – Zoro traducio la segunda frase del menor para que sea capaz de entender – Bueno, yo también estuve sorprendido cuando me entere, son bastante parecidos – Ambos eran idiotas..

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro como si le acabaran de contar que es un hijo adoptado.

\- Los Brand tenemos la sangre mezclada desde hace décadas, mi madre tenia ancestros humanos – Ace sonrió – Los Bester no pueden hacer nada para evitar que crucemos, es como tener un pasaporte V.I.P -

\- Entonces eres mitad humano y...¿Brand? - Pregunto el peliverde, como le gustaría que Nami estuviera ahí y anotara todo para después poderle hacer una fotocopia.

Ace asintió.

\- Ya es común que se rompa las regla, cada generación lo hace. Nosotros fuimos la primera raza en romperla y por eso termino siendo un desastre. Debieron habernos liquidado cuando pudieron – Que sorpresas traía la vida..– Estamos hechos de fuego, por eso puedo crear y manipular las llamas a mi voluntad -

El pecoso repentinamente se torno serio y miro a Luffy, que le devolvió la mirada sin ver que es lo que quería.

\- Trafalgar es un Klein, Luffy – El asintió – Es el **PRINCIPE** de Kleinwurm – Asintió - ¿Me estas entendiendo? -

\- ¿Tengo que ayudarlo aun mas? - Dijo confundido, no cambiaba en nada si le decía que era un esclavo, un vendedor de ropa o un monje. Lo traería de vuelta sin importarle su estatus.

\- Quiero decir, que no te sera fácil llegar a el -

Luffy sonrió, y el mayor se tiro en su silla suspirando. No creía encontrar forma posible de siquiera intentar advertir a su hermanito, pero bueno, lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

\- Entonces haré el portal – Zoro imito la sonrisa de su amigo pero Kidd se levanto asustado – Les explicare el resto en el camino - _También deberíamos llevar unas túnicas_ , pensó.

\- ¿Portal a donde? Yo jamas hable de ayudar a buscar a Trafalgar – Luffy rio, golpeando el hombro del pelirrojo con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Sera divertido Kidd! Imagina todas las cosas raras que habrá en Klonword -

Kleinwurm...

\- Ademas dijiste que querías que te borren la memoria, estoy seguro que algún mago de Kleinwurm podra ayudarte o hasta el mismo Trafalgar. Pero tendrás que ir hasta aya si quieres eso – Kidd hizo una mueca, estaba aterrado de solo pensar en que en ese "mundo" habría mas tipos como el de antes.

\- ¿No puedes hacerlo tu? -

\- Nope, yo solo soy fuego no un mago – Ace hizo una pose de victoria, al encontrar por fin la llave que buscaba en su pantalón – Y por eso, solo podemos ir a Brandem, de ahí tenemos que conseguir una manera para pasar a Kleinwurm -

Levanto la llave en el aire como si hubiera una puerta y la giro. De inmediato se formo el mismo portal del que salio el tipo de la paloma, solo que este tenia símbolos rojos anaranjados.

\- Esperen a..¡Luffy que haces! -

\- ¡Voy en camino Traffy! - Exclamo y de un sopetón se metió de lleno al portal, bajo sus miradas incrédulas.

\- ¡LUFFY! -

 **Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arco 1: Un nuevo mundo.**

Capitulo 5: "Los caminos oscuros son la definición de esperanza"

 _Dos meses antes~_

Corría por todo el castillo, ignorando el pedido de los guardias que iban tras el. Tenia que encontrar a ese mocoso y ahorcarlo hasta que comprendiera el precio por haber tentado la suerte.

La noticia ya había llegado a sus oídos, uno de los mensajeros invadió su despacho desesperado por entregarle la carta. Entendió su preocupación al ver el gran sello que presentaba el sobre..Un símbolo blanco que prefería nunca tener que volver a recibir.

Pero el sello no era nada comparado a su contenido.

\- ¡Sabo! - Grito apenas entro a la biblioteca, si no estaba molestando a los soldados, lo hallaría rodeado de libros en algún asiento.

Cuando cruzo la puerta trompezo con sus pies y cayo al piso, ignoro la risa que soltó el guardia parado en la entrada y se arrastro hasta poder levantarse – Tenga cuidado Corazón-san-

¡Lo escucho! Reviso cada mesa con sus ojos, hasta conseguir ubicarlo. Estaba sentado, lo mas tranquilo que pudo haber imaginado. Sus piernas cruzadas sobre la silla, con un libro en su regazo, completamente inconsciente del problema en el que estaba metido.

\- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? - Siseo al acercarse, apoyando con fuerza su mano en la mesa - ¿Porque no me dijiste que Law se fue al mundo humano? -

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que lo sabia? - Estuvo tentado a sacarle el libro que leía con tanto interés, así pondría sus ojos sobre los suyos – Solo soy una victima mas de sus mentiras -

Estos mocosos, lo llevarían a la tumba antes de tiempo.

\- Tu lo cubriste todo este maldito tiempo – Cuando lo volvía a pensar, encontraba tan estúpido no haberse dado cuenta antes, solo tenia que haber revisado el cuarto - ¿Encerrado en su habitación por meses? Incluso Law saldría a comer al menos una vez -

\- Quizás estaba a dieta – Los ojos azules por fin se enfrentaron a los suyos, trago, aunque quería eso, odiaba tener que mirar directo en esos profundos iris.

Hacían que sus tripas se revuelvan y su cuerpo entero se tense.

\- ¿A dieta? Esta mas flaco que las plantas -

\- Ropas holgadas ocultan mucho, al igual que las tuyas - ¿Lo estaba llamando gordo? - No soy yo el encargado de mantenerlo en forma -

Varias venas de enojo se crearon en su cien, no podía creer que estuviera tan negado a aceptar que lo atrapado.

Pero ese no era el problema.

\- Tienes razón, ese no es tu trabajo – Sabo observo impasible la mano que ahora sujetaba el cuello de su camisa con fuerza - ¡Tu único trabajo es mantenerlo seguro, maldita sea! -

Por fin, los ojos azules eran llenados por una emoción.

\- Tch, deja de culparme por tu negligencia – Estaba dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, debería dolerle lo suficiente para que entre en razón - Nunca te mentí, lo único que tenias que hacer era entrar a su cuarto -

Corazón aflojo su agarre, comprendiendo lo que dijo.

\- No voy a decirle a Law lo que tiene o debe dejar de hacer, pero si tu me ordenabas ir a buscarlo, lo hubiera hecho – Dijo, apartando su mano y regresando la vista al libro – De todas formas, ¿que le sucedió? ¿Un humano lo adopto de mascota? ¿Algún visionario lo convirtió en llavero? -

Cinco segundos le duro el entendimiento que pensó haber tenido con el chico.

\- No, los Bester fueron por el – Sabo lucio algo sorprendido pero era difícil de saber cuando su cabello tapaba gran parte de su rostro – Rompió la regla de apariencia, no podían dejarlo pasar -

\- ¿Hm? ¿Lo mataran? -

\- ¿¡Porque dices cosas tan horribles como si nada!? - Exclamo, apoyando su mano sobre un libro provocando que patine y caiga al suelo.

Estúpida torpeza.

\- Entonces no...- El menor hizo una mueca, presintiendo algo – Y no creo que tu vengas solo a gritarme..Lo que sea que quieras, NO-

\- Lo van a encerrar en Luswod, sera puesto en una "cuarentena" -A veces se preguntaba, si hizo algo mal. Primero Law y ahora este muchacho, ninguno de los dos parecía cargar con un poco de sentido común.

\- ¿Y eso esta...aquí? -

Cuanto tiempo llevaba viviendo con ellos...Y aun seguía sin reconocer lugares mas haya del castillo.

\- Si, Sabo. Esta aquí, detrás del pantano – Sabo achino los ojos, sin ubicarse - ¿Donde viven las hadas? - Sus cejas se fruncieron, parecía estar tratando de recordar con todas sus fuerzas – El de los arboles negros con rosa -

\- ¡Oh si! El pantano gótico –

No sabia si estar feliz de que supiera cual es, o decepcionado por su elección de palabra clave para recordarlo.

\- Sigue siendo un NO – Volvió a decir, con su ceño fruncido otra vez. Incluso giro su silla para no tener que verlo.

\- Ni siquiera escuchaste lo que te pe..- No, no era un pedido – Lo que te voy a ordenar -

Tenia que hacer valer su rango superior, no por nada llevaba una corona. Junto a su gran tapado emplumado y el maquillaje que le adorna la cara, era reconocido como el Rey de todo Kleinwurm.

Donquixote Rosinante, alias Corazón.

Si si, que bien sonaba. Sonrió complacido ante su gran presentación mental.

\- Oh~ - Sin embargo, el mocoso rubio no parecía pensar lo mismo que el - ¿Tu...me ordenaras...a mi? -

La risa que soltó, fue mas que suficiente para que intentara pegarle un puñetazo, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas. No muy honrado que digamos pero cuando eres Rey, todo esta permitido.

Claro que Sabo también parecía tener ojos en la espalda. El bastardo se levanto un milisegundo antes de poder encajarle el golpe. Y gracias a su torpeza innata, termino cayendo llevándose puesto la silla.

\- ¡Majestad! - Exclamaron los guardias que antes lo corrían, _Ahora se preocupan malditos bastardos..._

 _-_ Así que Law fue capturado, me pregunto si no lo estarán torturando -

\- ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS TAN HORRIPILANTES COMO SI NADA! - Exclamaron guardias y rey al unisono.

Sabo volvió a reír, poniendo las manos tras su cabeza. Sin darle importancia a sus quejas..Como siempre.

\- Bueno, si ya terminaste Corazón-san, tengo cosas que hacer - ¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Que?¿Que? - Nos vemos -

Aparto a los guardias de un empujón (Que salieron disparados como estrellas fugaces), y se lanzo a los pies del menor, tomándolo de ambos tobillos.

\- ¡Tu no te vas a ninguna parte, mocoso! -

\- ¡W-wa-ah! - Quien cayo al suelo de cara, por haber sido atacado sorpresivamente - ¡Que rayos te pasa! - Exclamo, luchando por liberar sus pies del rubio mayor que lo tenia agarrado con todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Si a Law se le ocurre cruzar la frontera, tu estarás ahí para hacerle porras. Si decide tirarse por un barranco, tu te tiraras para amortiguar su caída y si es encerrado en una maldita torre, cuidaras de la entrada con tu vida! -

Ahora los soldados también se sumaron al agarre de piernas que mantenía Corazón. Todos sobre el rey, haciendo peso para que Sabo no pudiera levantarse.

\- Majestad, nosotros le ayudaremos - _¿Están seguros que en realidad no tratan de matarme?,_ Pensó, casi asfixiado por el peso de todos sus guardias.

\- Iras a Luswod y te aseguraras que nada le pase mientras este atrapado ahí dentro - Dijo o susurro, era difícil de saber cuando sus pulmones luchaban por aire - ¿Entendido Sabo? -

…

Por supuesto que no, ¿verdad?

\- Tch, no quiero ir allí, sera aburrido como un infierno – Al menos, logro bajar un poco sus humos – Law ya es lo suficiente grande para afrontar sus castigos solo -

Realmente no quería decir lo siguiente, pero el rubio no le estaba dejando otra – Sabes el trato que tenemos...Si sigues sin obedecer, tendré que echarte de mi reino -

Juro que al menos pensó recibir una mueca, un refunfuño e incluso espero un golpe. Pero la forma en que se largo a reír, nunca estuvo dentro de las posibilidades.

\- ¿Echarme del reino? Es lo mejor que te escuche decir desde que vivo aquí – Mas carcajadas – Ni siquiera puedes echar a los que te traicionan y quieres echarme a mi, seguro te arrepentirás apenas cruce la puerta -

Y ahora lo estaba deseando mas que nunca, ni siquiera tenia que ser la puerta, con arrojarlo por una ventana le bastaba - ¡Hablo en serio! - Exclamo con su rostro prendido fuego por la vergüenza de ser tomado para el chiste.

\- ¡El rey tiene un corazón de oro, no es su culpa ser tan idiota y comprensivo para no poder ver cuando le mienten y perdonar a todos! - Defendió uno de los guardias, seguido por los asentimientos del resto.

Otro de ellos, también exclamo con entusiasmo - ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Nuestro Rey es demasiado torpe para este reino, solo debe ser entendido! - Y también fue acompañado de afirmaciones.

 _Por dios, que clase de respeto le tenían estos soldados..._

Con un sonrisa descarada, dijo _-_ ¿Tienes alguna otra carta bajo la manga? - Mocoso engreído...Con un suspiro libero sus piernas y se quito de encima otra vez a todos los guardias - ¿No? Hm, que aburrido~ -

\- Esta bien, no vayas, deja que muera – La culpa siempre funcionaba – Pero el banquete que pensaba preparar cuando vuelvan, tendré que cancelarlo - O el soborno...- Que pena que no quieras ir -

Nunca vio brillar tanto los ojos de Sabo como ahora, parecían zafiros recién pulidos. Y estaba seguro que esta era la primera vez, que en realidad se ganaba toda su atención.

\- ¿Un banquete? – Susurro, como si le costara creer lo que dijo. Incluso ambas de sus manos se movían entusiasmadas - ¿Con carne? -

\- Todas las que quieras - Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro, viendo que ya lo tenia por completo en su poder – Desde las mas comunes hasta las mas exóticas -

Sabo junto ambas manos, mientras se levantaba con una expresión decidida.

\- ¡Bien! Iré, prepárenme equipaje - Dijo, ordenando a los guardias, que asintieron velozmente – Y por equipaje, quiero decir comida, mucha comida – Sacudió sus pantalones para deshacerse del polvo del suelo pero cuando vio que nadie se movía, dio una mirada a el pobre soldado que tuvo la mala suerte de estar parado en su rango de visión - ¿Que estás esperando? -

Ugh sintió pena por su guardia, el mismo experimento la sensación de ser asesinado con solo un vistazo. El menor hacia real el dicho "matar con la mirada".

Casi al instante, el guardia se movió, corriendo despavorido a cumplir la orden del rubio. Aunque aun no entendía porque Sabo creía que tenían que obedecerlo..

¡El era el rey, maldición!

Lo observo empujar al resto de guardias, hasta llegar a donde antes estaba sentado y tomar la gabardina azul para acomodarla sobre sus hombros.

¿Podría culparlo por comportarse así? No, nunca seria capaz...

\- No dejes pasar a nadie al cuarto donde este Law – Dijo con seriedad, rompiendo el silencio que se creo. Sabo asintió – Y cuando digo a nadie, es a nadie, incluidos los Bester -

Los grandes ojos azules se posaron en su cara, llenos de fatiga - Entonces si no vuelvo, sabrás que un Bester me mato – Corazón frunció el ceño, sintiendo algo de tensión. Pero que se borro cuando el chico volvió a sonreír – Solo bromeo, esos bastardos no podrán hacerme ni un rasguño -

Le devolvió la sonrisa, decidiendo creer en sus palabras. La confianza excesiva que llevaba el rubio no era porque si.

Sabo y Law estarían bien...tenia que creerlo. De otra forma, el mismo iría a buscar al moreno y no dejaría que el rubio saliera del castillo. Pero no podía..Su reino aun sufría y como rey, tenia que continuar ayudando en todo lo que pudiera, así que solo le quedaba confiar.

\- ¿Y si alguien va a "rescatarlo"? ¿Lo dejo cruzar o no? -

¿Rescatarlo?

Si, la posibilidad estaba. Gran parte del pueblo era muy devota a su príncipe, algunos de ellos estarían dispuestos a arriesgar su vida con tal de liberar a Law.

Por esa razon lo mantendrían en secreto, llevarle la contra a los Bester solo atraería mas problemas. Intentar rescatarlo podría terminar en un castigo mucho peor; Pero si la información llegaba a ser filtrara y alguien iba tras el, entonces...

\- No, no dejes que nadie entre – Fue su veredicto.

El rubio le dio una mueca confundida, pero no lo contradijo. Solo le quedaba esperar que obedezca, pero con Sabo era difícil de saber.

\- Debería llevar unos libros – Lo escucho murmurar. Prácticamente pasando por completo de su seriedad anterior...Ahora dudaba si era buena idea mandarlo a Luswod.

Termino suspirando y decidiendo volver a darle el voto de confianza al rubio. Su misión ya había sido cumplida, era momento de regresar al despacho.

Les hizo una ceña a sus guardias para que comenzaran a avanzar, al igual que el. Pero sentía que le faltaba decir algo...¿Que podría ser?..

Si, eso. Tenia que ser eso.

\- Oi Sabo – El nombrado hizo un "Hm" para saber que lo estaba escuchando. Corazón sonrió, vocalizando sus pensamientos – Te quiero~ -

Vio como un escalofrió lo recorrió, y se daba vuelta a mirarlo con una mueca de asco en su rostro – No digas esas cosas, es espeluznante -

 _-_ ¡Tu eres el espeluznante! - Tch, y el que intentaba demostrale su cariño.

* * *

 _Ahora~_

Del otro lado del portal, no encontró mucho. Solo un largo camino de piedra, similar a una cueva. Sin nada de luz y con pocas esperanzas de un final.

Quizás Ace se confundió, y ese era el reino de los topos.

 _-_ ¡Maldición, Luffy! ¿Porque cruzaste el portal antes que te dijera? - Escucho decir a su hermano, al atravesar el portal, seguido de los otros dos chicos – Aun no estaba listo, ahora tendremos que hacer el resto del camino a pie -

\- ¿Que? Tu eres el idiota por seguirme – Dijo ofendido, ganándose un golpe del mayor que gruño fuego como un dragón.

Huh, aunque no sabia como lucia uno.

\- ¡No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de ti! Tu, estúpido – Mientras que el mayor lo regañaba, Zoro observaba la cueva con curiosidad, silbando ante lo profunda que se veía.

Parecía no tener fin.

\- Quiero volver, esto parece una mala película de terror – Dijo Kidd, dando media vuelva hacia donde debía estar el portal, para terminar chocando de cara contra la pared de piedra - ¡Ow! -

El portal había desaparecido.

\- ¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Que? -Tocaba con desesperación las rocas, como si el circulo mágico en realidad se estuviera escondiendo de el, y apenas consiguiera tocarlo aparecería de nuevo - ¡¿Donde esta?! -

\- Solo es de ida, la llave tiene que volver a cargar para poder hacer otro – Ace señalo la pequeña barra verde que tenia el objeto – Les dije que no soy mago, el poder que tenia era suficiente para llevarnos al puerto de Brandem pero gracias a Luffy, ahora saldremos mucho mas lejos -

El mencionado rio, frotando su cabeza – Lo siento, lo siento –

Zoro comenzó a caminar pasando por completo del pelirrojo, siendo seguido por Luffy y mas tarde por Ace que suspiro.

\- ¡N-no me dejen aquí solo! - Exclamo el cobarde del grupo (con un poco de suerte, se le quitara en unos días) trotando para alcanzar su paso.

El pecoso coloco las manos tras su cabeza, caminando animadamente - Esto podría no ser tan malo, aun tengo cosas que explicarles -

\- ¿Hay mas? - Pregunto con aburrimiento el peliverde, ya algo harto de las pequeñas clases particulares de Ace.

\- Solo algunas precauciones, para prepararlos sobre lo que podríamos encontrar en la búsqueda de Trafalgar -

Oh, parecía esa película.."Buscando al soldado Ryan".

\- ¿¡Precauciones?! ¿¡Quieres decir que hay algo de lo que tenemos que ser precavidos!? - Exclamo Kidd, el menor de todos rio por su expresión de terror.

Se sentía en Scooby Doo, si Usopp hubiera venido, ambos serian la dupla de Scooby y Shaggy.

\- Bueno..- Ace esbozo una mueca pensativa - ¿Por donde empezar..?- Murmuro.

El rostro del pelirrojo se puso pálido y juro que quedo congelado. Hasta que Ace empezó a reír y palmeo su espalda divertido.

\- Solo bromeo, Kleinwurm es un mundo de lo mas pacifico aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del mio.. Pero estaremos solo de paso, así que da lo mismo -

\- ¿Entonces? ¿De que tenemos que ser precavidos? - Pregunto el peliverde.

Ace detuvo su paso, adoptando seriedad, plasmada en el interior de ambos ojos negros – Recuerdan cuando dije que Trafalgar me robo al dragón que yo quería – Luffy negó pero lo ignoro, al ver que los otros dos asentían – Esos son solo rumores, nunca se vio un dragón en Kleinwurm y Trafalgar jamas admitió tener uno -

Traffy montado en un dragón seria extraño, casi como el flacucho ese de la película para entrenar dragones.

Hoy si que su memoria estaba On Fire para recordar filmes.

\- ¿Y cual es el problema? - Kidd trago al preguntar, algo le decía que no le gustaría para nada la respuesta . Ya tenia bastante con saber que golpeo un príncipe, para ahora descubrir que ese príncipe podría o no tener un dragón que se encargue de convertirlo en carbón – Son solo rumores..¿Verdad? -

\- No lo se, aun no se comprueba – El pelirrojo casi le sale el alma por la boca, casi imaginaba a Trafalgar ofreciendo su cuerpo como aperitivo para su "mascota" – Sigamos caminando, es una larga historia que combina perfecto para un igual de largo camino -

Asintieron, al mismo tiempo que el pecoso entonaba su voz. Por fin todas las horas que paso escuchando hablar a Marco, le servirían de algo.

 _Hace mucho mucho tiempo, los dragones cayeron en una terrible enfermedad, "la lluvia de ácido"fue llamada, que a pesar de verse y sentirse como agua normal, para ellos era mortal. Provocaba que sus famosas plumas impenetrables, caigan como hojas al ser tocadas por estas gotas._

 _-_ Ugh, suena como el olor a los calcetines de Ace, es tan poderoso que hace caer tus pestañas – Acoto Luffy cortando a su hermano.

\- ¡Shh! ¡No me interrumpas! - Exclamo, volviendo a entonar su voz de narrador.

 _¿Donde estaba? A si.._

 _No tardo mucho para que los otros mundos vieron su oportunidad, por fin los poderosos dragones habían sido debilitados y no dudaron ni un minuto en ir a cazarlos. Seguía siendo complicado acabar con solo uno, pero no imposible. La piel emplumada que ganaban era convertida en una poderosa armadura, usada para enseñar como trofeo a quienes no creían su victoria contra la bestia._

 _Lindwurm caía, ya no solo se usaba su piel, también eran vendidos en el mercado negro como mascotas. Lentamente los dragones perdían su prestigio, nadie les temía como antes._

 _Por eso, debían tomar riendas en el asunto y evitar que sigan llegando cazadores a sus tierras. Ahí es donde entra Kleinwurm, quien tiene el paso mas directo hacia Lindwurm y la única llave para entrar; Hechizos de levitación._

 _A diferencia de los otros mundos, solo puedes acceder a la tierra de dragones volando. Los Klein fueron inteligentes y aprovecho su situación ventajosa; Exigiendo una alianza con Lindwurm._

El menor rio con sus clásicos "Shi", mientras entusiasmado dijo - ¡Sabia que Traffy era inteligente! - Una gota recorrió la cabeza del mayor, por pensar que siquiera su hermano prestaría suficiente atención para ver el problema de su comentario.

\- Luffy, Trafalgar ni siquiera había nacido..-

\- ¿Ah no? Um..-Giro la cabeza pero volvió a sonreír – Da lo mismo, eran sus ancestros así que es casi como si el lo hubiera hecho -

Ace se dio un golpe en la cara al igual que el peliverde.

\- Tch Que clase de razonamiento es ese..- Murmuro el pecoso.

Zoro le respondió con la misma pesadez en la voz que el moreno - Lógica Trafalgar – Luffy volvio a reir y antes de que surgiera otra conversación, continuo.

Los términos se..Ugh perdón – Ace tosió para recuperar su voz.

 _Los términos de la alianza serian decididos por ambos bandos, rápidamente los dragones pidieron que su entrada fuera protegido y que los hechizos dejaran de ser vendidos. Ellos aceptaron, a cambio de poder usar su nombre como protección._

\- ¿Por eso los dos terminan en wurm? - Asintió, sin embargo el peliverde no terminaba ahí – ¿Arriesgar sus vidas protegiendo una entrada solo por un nombre? Donde quiera que lo veas es un trato injusto -

Esta vez, Ace negó y revolvió sus cabellos exasperado.

\- No, es justo para ambos lados o incluso la balanza podría inclinarse mas para los Klein - ¿Huh?

 _Kleinwurm tampoco tenia la mejor situación, desde hace algún tiempo habían comenzado a ser tomados como chiste, a pesar de que sus hechizos y armaduras eran bien vendidos, la debilidad de los enanos quedo expuesta cuando ladrones robaron y asesinaron un puñado de Kleins con solo quitarse el hechizo de apariencia que los hacia pequeños._

 _Robar y atacar Kleins se volvió algo común, ya nadie pagaba, solo amenazaban con cambiar a su verdadera forma y aplastar el reino entero. Kleinwurm junto a los dragones, habían caído a lo mas bajo._

\- Pero si ni siquiera se pueden proteger a ellos mismos, como protegerían una entrada – Dijo el pelirrojo, ya recuperado de su ataque de pánico anterior – No tiene sentido -

Ace puso sus brazos tras su cabeza, sonriendo – Yo nunca dije que su ejercito era débil, los hechizos mágicos son uno de los poderes mas fuertes entre los mundos; Imagina lo que ellos pueden hacer con el perfecto control que le tienen -

Otra vez Kidd cayo en un estado de trauma, al volver a entender que ni siquiera su tamaño superior podría salvarlo de ser aniquilado por atacar a alguien de tan alto estatus.

 _-_ Los intercambios comerciales, suelen llevarse a cabo en otras partes alejadas de la ciudad principal. Dudo que los Klein no hayan pensado en poner guardias junto a los vendedores, pero creo que solo lo habrán visto inútil, siendo que también perderían la confianza de otros clientes -

\- Eso tampoco tiene sentido – Se quejo Luffy haciendo un puchero – Debieron haberles pateado el trasero a todos -

El pecoso rio, frotando los cabellos del menor – Bueno, ellos están tan alto ahora por una razón, así que supongo que tomaron la decisión correcta -

 _Tener el símbolo de Lindwurm significaba mucho mas que una prueba de su alianza; Era una manera de tenerlos atados como su ángel guardián. En cualquier situación de ataque, los dragones tendrían que ayudarlos, porque si perdían Kleinwurm volverían a caer en desgracia._

 _Y cuando la noticia se corrió, nadie volvió a atacar a sus comerciantes, todos temían la furia de los dragones en conjunto. Tampoco se volvió a cruzar la frontera, los enanos estaban muy decididos a cumplir su parte del trato._

 _Separados eran débiles, pero juntos volvieron a recuperar el lugar en la cima que antes les pertenecía._

 _Pero cuando los dragones se recuperaron, y la "lluvia de ácido" se detuvo. El subtexto que tenia su alianza comenzó a perder fuerzas. Lindwurm ya no estaba desesperado como antes y con el paso de las décadas, su credibilidad en la alianza se fue desvaneciendo._

 _Se empezó a dudar si en verdad los dragones bajarían a defender a los Klein..._

\- Y esta es la parte que nos concierne a nosotros – Señalo Ace para que su hermanito quien ya estaba en las nubes, prestara atención – Hablare del tipo Tra así que escucha -

\- Oh~ Okay -

 _El pacto de silencio que, dragones y Klein, parecían tener entre ellos, se rompió. Y los enanos decidieron pedir otra cosa. Las cartas se habían volteado y ahora eran ellos los desesperados, así que los dragones no se lo tomaron muy bien._

 _Pensaban cobrarles con crisis que se hayan aprovechado en su peor momento. Como dicen, estar cerca del fuego es cálido pero intenta tocarlo y te quemaras._

 _Los Klein se reunieron con los dragones mas antiguos para poder llegar a un acuerdo. Se creyó que romperían la alianza, después de todo, Lindwurm ya no los necesitaba; Ahora podían defenderse solos._

 _Pero... **Trafalgar logro convencerlos.**_ _Y el supuesto pedido que logro obtener, fue que un dragón bajara y comenzara a proteger su frontera, y de esa misma forma, también el cruce a Lindwurm._

\- Claro que solo son rumores, aun no se confirmo nada – Golpeo la espalda del pelirrojo para que le vuelva el alma al cuerpo – Pero es cierto que las defensas de Kleinwurm aumentaron en cierto momento, y que el repentino fortalecimiento podría coincidir con su visita a Lindwurm -

Luffy solo asintió, caminando de lo mas alegre mientras murmuraba cosas como Traffy es genial, mi ojo para elegir amigos no tiene comparación.

Y en eso, Ace no podría estar mas de acuerdo, esperaba que pronto los que faltaban puedan conocer el resto de mundos junto a ellos. Aun así, esta era una misión que mientras menos gente mejor, aunque los Bester no le den miedo; Sus rumores no decían cosas bonitas.

Tampoco sabia donde podrían haber metido a Trafalgar, no lo mataran pero tampoco lo dejarían marcharse sin alguna clase de castigo. Sin embargo, contarle eso a Luffy solo atraería mas de sus impulsividades, y eran lo que menos necesitaban.

\- De todas formas, mi punto es que, si ese dragón existe lo mas probable es que nos lo encontremos en la frontera para cruzar a Kleinwurm – Y para pasar...

Al menos tendrían que noquearlo. Hipotéticamente hablando de una situación critica, si todo salia bien, nada de eso seria necesario.

Zoro levanto una ceja y pregunto - ¿Y porque te gustaba tanto ese dragón? -

Tantos recuerdos...Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que pensó en aquel dragón, realmente no significaba mucho. Solo lo quería para molestar a su padre, quien odia todo lo que tenga que ver con esas criaturas.

¿Como sabia que Trafalgar tenia justo ese? Simples suposiciones...

\- Tenia unas plumas hermosas, era muy bonito – Contesto.

Caminaron por lo que parecían horas, y la salida un no se visualizaba. Luffy ya sacaba la lengua del cansancio, mientras por otro lado, Kidd parecía mas a gusto con la idea de nunca llegar al otro lado.

\- Oigan, van por el camino equivocado – Escucho gritar a Zoro quien comenzó a avanzar en la dirección contraria.

Cuantas veces ya había dicho eso...

\- ¡Tu eres el que esta mal! - Exclamaron al unisono los tres.

Como es que siquiera hacia para perderse, solo era un camino de dos lados. No tenia sentido que perdiera la orientación.

De todas formas..¿Donde saldrían? Nunca cruzo el portal antes que terminara de cargar, no tenia idea de donde irían a parar. Quizás incluso podrían llegar a Kleinwurm, o cualquiera de los otros mundos.

También existía la posibilidad de que estén en un limbo y en realidad, esa larga cueva nunca tuvo salida. Pero eso no tendrían mucho sentido, porque cuando el portal mágico se crea, significa que podrás llegar a otro lado; Y si esta cien por cien cargado, te llevara al lugar correspondiente de la llave.

\- ¡Veo algo! - Escucho gritar a Luffy, antes de verlo echar carrera contra la pequeña filtración de luz que podía visualizarse a lo lejos.

No otra vez...

\- ¡Luffy no hagas nada estúpido! - Grito, también comenzando a seguirlo para evitar que el menor volviera a meter la pata - ¡No sabemos que puede haber del otro lado! -

Muy tarde, el menor ya había apartado la tierra para poder pasar, y colarse por el pequeño hoyo.

¿De donde salio tierra?

Era como si al llegar al final, la piedra terminara, y para tapar ese gran espacio; Hayan rellenado con tierra. Muy extraño, demasiado para ser solo casualidad.

Hizo el agujero mas grande, cruzando de a poco y al instante en que su cabeza llego al otro lado; Sintió como si la gravedad se diera vuelta.

Ahora parecía que salia del suelo, y de no ser por estar agarrado de los costados del hoyo, pensaría que iría a caer al fondo de la cueva. El portal los dejo bajo un mundo, y todo el camino que habían hecho, en realidad estaban escalando desde lo mas profundo de la tierra hasta llegar arriba.

Y al entrar en el mundo, el sentido de balance cambio.

\- ¿Huh? Porque salimos de abajo, si veníamos derecho..- Murmuro Luffy, mirando a los alrededores con curiosidad, hasta que su mirada choco con los pequeños soldados que apuntaban lanzas en su dirección – Oh~ Mas Traffys -

¿Traffys? Ace abrió los ojos para mirar hacia donde miraba su hermano y al encontrarlos. Su mandíbula se tenso.

Estaban en Kleinwurm, como punto a favor, se ahorraron el viaje. Pero el negativo, es que llegaron al otro lado de la frontera. Y comprendía porque los guardias tenían esa expresión aterrada plasmada en sus rostros.

Ninguno llevaba el hechizo de apariencia y dudaba que su tamaño real fuera bien recibido. Vio como Luffy estiraba la mano de lo mas sonriente, suponía que para agarrar a uno.

\- Detente Luffy, no hagas nada – El menor lo miro, pero obedeció su pedido. Se apresuro para sacar su cuerpo, antes de que ocurriera algo malo.

Del otro lado, escucho gritar a Zoro que moviera su trasero rápido, no era el único que quería respirar aire fresco.

Esa era un buena pregunta, como tenían aire para respirar si estaban completamente bajo tierra, no debería haber oxigeno.

¿Todo el aire vendría de ese pequeño agujero que vio Luffy? Tch, no era el momento de ponerse a divagar.

\- ¡Q-quietos! ¡H-hasta aquí llegaron, n-no podr-dran seguir avanzando! - Exclamo el guardia gritando con todas sus fuerzas mientras apuntaba la lanza.

Pobre tipo, estaba muerto miedo. Cuantos gigantes habrían salido de la tierra en su jornada de trabajo...Dudaba que siquiera una vez, debían darles un premio por creatividad.

Los otros guardias tampoco estaban mejor, lo mas seguro es que solo estén pasando por un shock momentáneo. Apenas se recompongan...Los atacarían.

Debian aprovechar el desconcierto. Termino de salir del hoyo, y se coloco la capucha de su abrigo para esconder su rostro.

\- Mira Luffy, llegamos – Rio para quitar tensión a la situación - ¿Que te dije? Yendo bajo tierra nos evitamos todo el embotellamiento y no es genial que ni siquiera hayamos tenido que hacer esa larga cola para poder pasar a Kleinwurm -

\- No se de que me habl...-Golpe su cabeza, sonriendole de lo mas alegre para que el menor acompañara su acto - ¡Ow, eso duele Ace! - Vio como la cabeza peliverde aparecía, con rapidez la piso para evitar que salga.

Primero tenia que calmar las aguas.

\- ¡Deben pasar por la frontera para entrar! - Exclamo otro guardia - ¡Y es ilegal llegar sin un hechizo de apariencia! ¡Si no retroceden, estaremos obligados a tomar acción! -

Ugh..Su sonrisa tembló, eso no seria nada bueno.

"¡Saca tu pie de mi cabeza, estúpido piromano!" Escucho gritar a Zoro, y al parece que los soldados fueron capaces de oírlo.

\- ¡¿Porque están aquí?! - El antes tembloroso guardia, ahora avanzaba confiado hacia adelante - ¡SERAN EL ALMUERZO DEL DRAGON SI NO RESPONDEN! -

¿¡Entonces si eran verdad los rumores?! Kidd pego un grito de tan solo oír "almuerzo" y "dragón" en la misma oración.

Vio como otro soldado golpeaba al que antes hablo...¿Huh?...¿Diferencia de ideas, tal vez? No logro escuchar lo que dijo, estúpidos Klein y su diminuta altura.

\- ¡Oh~ ! ¡Quiero verlo, donde esta el dragón! - Los ojos de Luffy brillaban como estrellas, inclinándose frente a todos los pequeños guardias que retrocedieron asustados - ¿Esta escondido? -

Levanto una ceja cuando todos se miraron entre si, diciendo cosas muy bajito para que no los escuchen, hasta que uno respondió - ¡Idiotas! ¡Solo aparece cuando la situación lo requiere! ¡Nosotros tenemos todo bajo control! -

Eso no tenia sentido...Cualquiera diría que la "situación" solicitaba bastante de su presencia..Algo andaba mal.

 **Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arco 1: Un nuevo mundo**

 **Capitulo 6:** "La fe es el arma de los débiles"

Maldición..¿De donde habían salido estas personas? La tarde pasaba como cualquier otra y de repente, uno de sus colegas declara ver el piso hundirse.

Ninguno le creyó, continuando el partido de Poker que mantenían entre ellos. Desde hace años que nada sucede, todos temían cruzar ilegalmente por su frontera. Un ataque era simplemente imposible.

Su trabajo como guardias había pasado a ser relajantes vacaciones. Solo el nuevo soldado parecía diferir, regañando de su negligencia en un lugar tan importante. Siempre se mantenía parado frente a la entrada, con arma en mano, esperando alguna conducta agresiva de los turistas para ser el primero en tomar acción.

Tch..Mocoso arrogante, debería escucharlos cuando dicen que nada pasara; Y que de ser así, solo bastaría con un par de hechizos bien lanzados para terminarlo. Por eso, cuando escucharon un estruendo y toda la cabina donde estaban metidos tembló. Tomaron sus armas con una velocidad asombrosa y fueron a ver que sucedió.

Un sujeto estaba saliendo de un hoyo, sin ningún hechizo de apariencia...Les sonrió cuando su cuerpo apareció por completo, permaneciendo sentado como un orangután.

\- Oh~ Mas Traffys. - Estiro su mano. Rápidamente apuntaron sus lanzas hacia el intruso, con el pánico reflejado en la cara.

¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Estaban siendo atacados?

Otra cabeza apareció del suelo y los miro con grandes ojos negros. Sus manos temblaron, manteniéndose aferradas al arma con fuerza.

\- Detente Luffy, no hagas nada. - Dijo el segundo en salir del agujero, este era incluso mas alto, trago pensando en cual seria la mejor solución.

Tenia tres opciones:

\- Atacar y correr el riesgo de perder soldados.

\- Llamar a la central y pedir la ayuda de un general.

\- Soplar por el cuerno.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar a una decisión, el soldado nuevo le arrebato la palabra.

\- ¡Q-quietos! ¡H-hasta aquí llegaron, n-no podr-dran seguir avanzando! - ¡Estúpido! No podía hablar si no era por orden suya. ¡¿En que diablos esta pensando?!

El sujeto mas alto oculto su cara tras una especia de capucha, y hablo.

\- Mira Luffy, llegamos – ¿Reía? ¿Porque estaba riendo? - ¿Que te dije? Yendo bajo tierra nos evitamos todo el embotellamiento y no es genial que ni siquiera hayamos tenido que hacer esa larga cola para poder pasar a Kleinwurm -

Su compañero parecía no tener la menor idea sobre a que se refería. Debian aprovechar ese momento de confusión y armar una estrategia de una vez.

" _Llamar a la central y pedir la ayuda de un general."_ Incluso para un general, llegar hasta aquí les llevaría mas de una hora. Por lo tanto, esa opción queda descartada. Dejando solo dos ideas, y ambas eran complicadas.

\- No se de que me habl...- Lo golpeo..¿Riña entre compañeros? - ¡Ow, eso duele Ace! - Algo verde se movió dentro del gran hueco, parecía pasto. Rápidamente el tipo de la capucha lo piso, algo estaba ocultando..Así que tomo una decisión.

El cuerno, tenían que soplar el cuerno y ver si la balanza de la suerte se inclinaba hacia ellos. Pero de todas formas, debían ganar algo de tiempo luchando.

\- ¡Deben pasar por la frontera para entrar! - Exclamo, antes de que el cabo se le adelantara y volviese a meter la pata - ¡Y es ilegal llegar sin un hechizo de apariencia! ¡Si no retroceden, estaremos obligados a tomar acción! -

Era difícil de saber por la gran altura que ambos gigantes tienen, pero juro ver temblar la sonrisa del mas alto.

"¡Saca tu pie de mi cabeza, estúpido piromano!" Oh por dios, eran mas de dos. ¿¡Cuantos habría allí abajo!? ¿Quizás era toda una invasión? Montones de soldados aguardando por una señal para salir a la batalla..

\- ¡¿Porque están aquí?! - No otra vez... - ¡SERÁN EL ALMUERZO DEL DRAGÓN SI NO RESPONDEN! - Y cuando pensaba que no podía ser peor, este mocoso seria la causa de su muerte.

Golpeo con fuerza al chico. Esas cosas jamas debían ser dichas, mucho menos cuanto la aparición de este "dragón" era dudosa y extremadamente difícil de conseguir. Solo lo vio una vez, y fue hace años.

Prácticamente admitió a los cuatro vientos que su arma mas poderosa podía ser llamada cuando se les cantaba, lo cual era mas falso que los dientes de su abuela.

\- ¡Coby, mantén la boca cerrada de una vez! ¡Solo nos estas hundiendo mas! - Exclamo enfurecido, conteniendo sus ganas de volver a encajarle un golpe.

\- P-pero Helmepppo-san creí que el dragón era el protector de la frontera, y es el quien se encarga de los invasores - ¿Donde quedo aquel muchacho que parecía tan valiente? Tristes los rumores que hacen creer a pobres reclutas, que en verdad tenían una bestia esperando para defenderlos.

Su sargento fue quien respondió a tal tontería – ¡Piensa antes de a hablar! ¡No puedes depender de algo que ni siquiera conoces! -

Los ojos de uno de los chicos brillo, volviendo a inclinarse hacia ellos.

\- ¡Oh~ ! ¡Quiero verlo, donde esta el dragón! - Ni siquiera sirvió para asustarlos. Si salia de esta, regresaría al cabo a la escuela - ¿Esta escondido? -

Ademas de Coby, muchos de los soldados temblaron, ante la pregunta que ninguno sabia como responder.

¡¿Acaso todos esperaban que el animal apareciera a luchar en su nombre?!

Chisto, dejándose una nota mental para informar a todos los soldados que nadie lucha por ellos ni hará su maldito trabajo. Y que ademas, el cuerno para convocarlo solo debe ser usado en grandes emergencias.

La cual parecía ser esta.

\- ¡Idiotas! ¡Solo aparece cuando la situación lo requiere! ¡Nosotros tenemos todo bajo control! - Grito, forzando su voz al máximo para dar confianza a la tropa. Romper sus esperanzas ahora no tendría sentido.

El encapuchado sonrió de una manera espeluznante, agachándose como su compañero, para estar aun mas cerca - ..El no esta aquí, ¿verdad? - Mantuvo su Poker Face, comenzando a crear magia en su lanza.

\- ¡¿CREES QUE MERECES VERLO?! ¡BASURA COMO USTEDES NO SIRVEN NI DE ALIMENTO PARA EL! - Exclamo, disfrutando de la vibración bajo sus pies. Alguien bajo tierra había gritado, del susto suponía.

Pero esa molesta sonrisa seguía puesta en el rostro del tipo. Ya era el colmo, se harto de esperar una oportunidad para correr a la cabina y tomar el maldito cuerno. No es como si la estúpida mascota real aparecería de todas formas.

Sin embargo, temía arriesgarse y perder a los pocos soldados que quedaban. Muchos de ellos cayeron enfermos y fueron dados de baja. El fallo no estaba permitido, debía mantener con vida a los que aun pueden luchar.

\- Oh~ que cruel, de tal Traffy tales Traffys - ¿Porque seguía llamándolos de esa forma tan rara? ¿Seria una palabra en código? - Aunque el no era tan malo…-

\- Tranquilo Luffy, solo están jugando. - Hizo una seña para que comenzaran el movimiento de ataque – No hay ningún dragón, solo juegan a ver quien sale corriendo primero. Si nosotros del miedo o ellos para llamar a alguien mas fuerte -

¿Como..?

\- ¡Claro que existe! ¡Salvo muchas vidas en la guerra! - ¿Podían conseguir cinta para tapar la boca a este cabeza de chicle? - ¡Podemos llamarlo cu..-

Volvió a golpear su cabeza para callarlo y evitar que termine esa frase.

\- Bueno, viendo que esto podría ser un ataque y no veo rastro de un pajarraco gigante...Me inclino mas a la idea de que es un triste rumor – El sujeto se inclino e incluso antes de que pudieran reaccionar, tomo a Coby en su mano – La cuestión ahora, es saber si el que peleo en esa guerra esta aquí -

\- ¡Yo también quiero Ace, pasámelo! - Helmeppo quedo sin habla al ver como su cabo era estrujado por el gigante.

\- ¿Que dices pequeñín? ¿Esta aquí o no? - Coby temblaba tanto que parecía una hoja – Aunque tenerte a ti hace todo mas fácil..Mmm que dicen si hacemos un trato. Don cabello chicle por unos hechizos de apariencia y la entrada -

Su respuesta era obvia. Si los dejaban pasar, todo el pueblo correría peligro. El sacrificio de Coby nunca seria olvidado y su nombre pasaría a ser recordado con honor. Una vida a cambio de millones no significa nada...

Solo debe ignorarlo y..

Y…

\- ¡No se preocupe por mi Helmeppo-san! ¡Estoy mas que dispuesto a sacrificarme! - Aun muerto de miedo, seguía siendo un mocoso engreído.

Los soldados esperaban su orden para comenzar a disparar hechizos. Sujeto con fuerza el arma en sus manos, y la arrojo al suelo bajo la mirada estupefacta de sus colegas. Estúpido Coby, esto era su culpa.

Por eso tenia que estar vivo, así podría regañarlo hasta dejarlo sordo.

Llevaría a todos de nuevo a casa.

Se arrodillo y exclamo. - ¡Aceptamos! ¡Dejen ir a nuestro compañero y sus pedidos les sera otorgado! - Tch, si algo pasaba toda la culpa recaería en sus hombros. Debió haber faltado, no lucia como un buen día.

\- Relajate hombre, solo somos turistas – Turistas que amenazan con matar a un soldado, si, típicos turistas..- No venimos a hacer nada malo -

\- Es tan pequeño~ - El otro sujeto apretaba las mejillas de Coby como si fuera un muñeco, que humillación. – Pareces un gusano -

Hizo una seña a su sargento para que comience los hechizos de apariencia, ninguno critico la decisión que tomo, agradecía eso.

\- Ya dejalo Luffy, son personas no juguetes – Por fin aparto el pie del hueco y el pasto salio disparado hacia arriba, huh, era otro sujeto. – ¿Que tal Zoro? -

\- ¡Tu..Plato de lentejas, voy a terminar con cada una de tus pecas! - Tras el, otro muchacho apareció. Y parecía ser el ultimo. - ¡Vuelve a pisarme y te matare! -

No parecían una banda de maleantes, tampoco ladrones o parte de la armada Gaumen.

\- ¡Mira Zoro, estos son los Traffys! ¿No son geniales? -

El sargento comenzó a reducir a uno, justo el pelirrojo. En menos de un segundo ya tenia su altura, pero seguía aterrado, rehusándose a hacer contacto visual.

\- Oh~ Ahora Kid es un Traffy, podría pisarlo – Lastimosamente, el fue el segundo en hacerse pequeño, que rio apenas lo noto. - ¡Que divertido es todo esto! -

Después el pasto andante y finalmente el infeliz con sonrisa espeluznante. Frunció el ceño, analizando su apariencia. No tenían las pequeñas alas de los Gaumen y tampoco los tatuajes de Boden. Debian ser Brands, era lo único que encajaba.

\- Lamentamos haberlos hecho pasar por esto – Dijo el tipo que antes sostenía a Coby, que después de haber sido puesto en el suelo, se efectuó el hechizo de apariencia sobre el – Tuvimos un accidente con el portal y no pudimos llegar por la entrada -

Uno, dos, tres y cuatro, sin rastro de un ejercito. El cabeza de pasto, el asustado y los monos. Ahora todos estaban al mismo nivel. Coby detrás suyo y ninguna arma a la vista. La ventaja regreso a sus manos.

Quizás el día no termine tan mal.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – Uno de ellos golpeo su cabeza gruñendo que seria su culpa si sufría un paro cardíaco.

Lo primero es lo primero.

\- Pasen a la cabina, haré sus pases para que puedan viajar – Llevarlos a un lugar estrecho – Regresen a sus puestos – Con sus dedos hizo una seña al sargento, que asintió. Los intrusos eran lo suficiente idiotas como para ya haberse relajado por completo. Manteniendo una charla animada entre ellos.

Apenas entro, observo el gran cuerno que descasaba en una repisa, aun nuevo. Sin haber sido usado siquiera una vez, algo dentro suyo estaba tentado a soplarlo solo para saber si en verdad llamaría al dragón.

Según el príncipe, funcionaria. Pero nunca fue capaz de comprobarlo, y ahora mas que nunca quería averiguarlo. Saber si alguien los protegía, como todos parecían creer. Saber si había algo con fuerza suficiente para derrotar a un ejercito de miles y continuar enérgico.

 _Saber si no fue un sueño el día que vio brillar esas plumas azules en el cielo._

Las mismas plumas que llevan en su emblema. Se pregunto si Coby lo habría visto y por eso creía con tanta fe que llegaría al rescate.

\- Mira, podríamos jugar una partida – Cuando volvió al mundo real, fuera de sus pensamientos. Los visitantes ya estaban acomodados en su escritorio, tomando las cartas que antes dejaron.

\- ¡Salgan de ahí! - Exclamo enfadado. ¿Quienes se pensaban que eran? - Espero nunca tener que volver a ver sus horribles caras -

Con una velocidad innata, activo el hechizo de restricción oculto en el techo de la cabina. El símbolo brillo, creando un circulo de barras al rededor de los intrusos.

\- ¡O-oye, este no era el trato! - Fue el pelirrojo quien grito.

Tras el, varios soldados cruzaros la puerta y se colocaron a su lado. Armas en mano, esperando su orden.

\- Tch y yo que pensé que por primera vez podía confiar en ustedes – Siseo el joven con pecas, aferrándose a las barras con furia – En Kleinwurm no existe la frase "fiate de mi palabra", ¿verdad? -

La sonrisa socarrona que volvió a esbozar, le tenso los nervios – Solo tomamos las ventajas que tenemos, como ustedes hacen con nosotros – Dijo – Problemas con el portal o no, siguen estando ilegalmente en este lado. Sumando a eso, la extorsión y el intento de asesinato a un guardia. No puedo permitir que continúen como si nada -

\- Oh...Y yo que pensaba que el tipo de lentes era bueno. – Escucho murmurar al mono mas pequeño.

\- Serán llevados fuera de la frontera y recibirán el castigo que les corresponde. -

El pelirrojo empalideció y al igual que el pecoso se aferro a los barrotes mágicos.

\- ¡No puede hacer esto! ¡Yo no hice nada malo, todo fue culpa de los hermanos tonto y retonto! - Si la situación fuera otra, reiría con el comentario y la mirada de estupefacción que se formo en el rostro del mono con pecas.

\- Mirando el lado bueno, Kidd ya empieza a volver a ser Kidd – Agrego el peliverde, asintiendo varias veces.

Aunque tenían completo control de la situación, no podía dejar de pensar que algo no andaba bien. Y la razón, era esa sonrisa que continuaba plasmada en el rostro del pecoso. Sentía la confianza que emanaba y carecía completamente de sentido.

Los habían atrapado. Pero Ace seguía manteniendo el semblante tranquilo, incluso el sujeto pelirrojo estaba muerto de miedo..¿Porque el no?

La respuesta no tardo en llegar – Bueno muchachos, fue una bonita bienvenida pero creo que ya es hora de irnos – Dijo, de inmediato hizo una seña a los guardias para que lo durmieran con algún hechizo – Claro que no podemos irnos sin un suovenir. ¿Verdad? -

Sus ojos se expandieron, y antes de poder reaccionar, el fuego tapo por completo su visión. Espero el calor avasallante de las llamas, el dolor de su piel quemándose, que sus ojos explotaran. Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió.

Las llamas no ardían y estaban muy lejos de quemar. Que humillante, sus cautivos habían logrado escapar y ni siquiera podría decir que murió en la fuga. Lo único que el mono con pecas busco con su combustión, fue crear una distracción. Mentiría si no dijera que se asusto como un infierno.

Demasiado humillante.

Cuando el fuego termino por evaporarse, no había rastro de los sujetos. Tch, olvido como un estúpido que eran Brand.

Ahora, lo único que quedaba, era avisar a los otros cuarteles y poner la ciudad en cuarentena. Tenían que encontrarlos rápido. Por lo menos pudo averiguar un par de nombres. También conocía sus caras, serviría para la búsqueda una vez que extraigan sus recuerdos.

Aunque pensándolo bien, sus rostros...Específicamente el rostro del mono con pecas...¡Era tapado por esa maldita capucha! Lo único que dejaba a la vista, empezaba desde la nariz hacia abajo. No sabían su color de pelo, ni el de sus ojos. Podría ser cualquiera..

Sin embargo, tenia un leve presentimiento que no lo era. Un nombre y una raza, mas las pecas. Suficiente información para descartar a varios. Escucho gritos alterados de sus camaradas, pero les resto importancia, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿Quien era ese sujeto? ¿Porque ocultaba su rostro a diferencia de los otros? Debía resolver ese acertijo antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Coronel! ¡El cuerno a..! -

Piensa Helmeppo, piensa. Nadie se oculta si no tiene secretos.

\- ¡¿Donde esta?! -

\- ¡Coronel! ¡Se lo..! -

Ace...Peculiar nombre.

\- **¡Se han llevado el cuerno!** -

¿Huh…Que..Que acaba de decir…? Las palabras revotaron por la habitación y el eco se repitió hasta desvanecerse. ¿O era solo en su cabeza? Vio la expresión de los soldados, desparramados por todas partes, en búsqueda de algo.

No, no algo...El cuerno.

Como en una película de terror, lentamente, giro su mirada hacia el espacio donde antes descansaba el objeto. Juro escuchar aquella música aterradora de cualquier Thriller, retumbar en sus tímpanos. Y sin poder creer, se acerco a la repisa. Con manos temblorosas acaricio el hueco, pensando que quizá era una vieja jugarreta de su mente o un simple hechizo de invisibilidad.

Muy absurdo de su parte siquiera pensarlo.

" _Claro que no podemos irnos sin un suovenir, ¿verdad?"_

\- El cuerno no esta – Susurro.

Su día si terminaría mal.

* * *

Luffy rio a carcajadas cuando vio a Kidd desmayarse del susto, ante el acto de Ace al llenar la habitación de fuego. Luego sintió como si su cuerpo fuera arrastrado y succionado por una fuerza enorme.

Le recordó al tipo de la paloma, pero no era la misma sensación. Tampoco dolía y solo fue un instante. Al abrir los ojos, ya no vio fuego ni a los pequeños Traffy. Ni siquiera seguían estando en esa cabina. En cambio, su nuevo paradero lucia como una callejón, escucho el peso muerto del pelirrojo caer como un maniquí a sus pies.

\- ¡Ja! "Tonto" acaba de salvar todos su traseros – Dijo Ace, destellando orgullo mientras se quitaba la capucha – Oh, se desmayo -

\- Es curioso como aceptas por completo ser llamado "tonto" - Zoro tomo a Kidd por el brazo y lo levanto para poder arrastrarlo y que este se sujetara en sus hombros. Murmuro algo que sonó parecido a "Justo cuando empezabas a recuperarte".

\- Es mejor que retonto, ¿Verdad Lu? -

Se encogió de hombros, sin prestarle demasiada atención pero respondiendo de igual forma.

\- Preguntale a Zoro – Avanzo hasta poder ver mas haya de las paredes estrechas, pudo escuchar al peliverde gritar "¡Tu eres el retonto, no yo!" seguido de las risas de Ace. Pero los ignoro al ver la cantidad de gente fuera del callejón.

Suspiro sorprendido, cautivado por la vista frente a el. Construcciones hermosas se alzaban en forma de casas, cada una con un diferente tamaño y diseño. Muchos Traffys desfilaban por lo que creía eran veredas, vestidos de forma glamorosa.

Pero definitivamente lo que robo toda su atención, fue la plaza frente a el, tan verde y con esos arboles que jamas había visto. Todo era tan precioso.

\- Bonito, ¿no? – Estaba tan ensimismado que no noto cuando su hermano se le acerco. Asintió tontamente, pensando que le gustaría llevarse un par recuerdos – De todas formas, tenemos que seguir avanzando. Ya estamos cerca. -

Ace indico con su mano hacia el frente, señalando una casa algo maltrecha pero igual de hermosa. Tenia una especie de ojo en al frente y muchos vidrios de colores. Le recordaba a una iglesia, algo mas retorcida que de costumbre.

\- ¿Y como fue que lograste sacarnos Portgas? Antes sentí como si me drenara un inodoro – Dijo Zoro al lograr ponerse a su par, cargando a Kidd como costal de papas.

Comenzó a caminar, sin tomarle mucha importancia a su conversación. No podía perder el tiempo y Ace dijo que estaban cerca. Quizás Traffy estaba cautivo en esa especie de óptica, esperando alguna solución para esas ojeras tan profundas. Pero lo dudaba, el tipo del pájaro no se veía como alguien que arreglara ojos.

\- Otro portal – Escucho decir a su hermano – Solo funciona con viajes cortos. Y era el ultimo que tenia, así que pórtense bien -

Miro a la gente, asombrado con sus vestimentas. Le recordaban a la vieja moda victo-algo. Aunque a la vez no, estas tenían cierto encanto moderno. Pero que sabia el de moda para criticar.

Sintió un golpe en su nuca y quejándose miro hacia atrás, Ace lo recibió con una mirada desaprobatoria - ¿Porque me pegas? Me estoy comportando -

\- No te quedes mirando, atraes mas la atención -

Hizo un puchero, frotando la zona herida. Iba a responderle, sin embargo, la vista de su hermano lo obligo a detenerse. Ace lucia extraño, muy extraño. Nunca lo había visto así. Tal vez estaba preocupado por Traffy..

\- ¿Vamos a entrar? - Fue Zoro quien rompió el silencio, llevando a Kidd a caballito. Esbozo una sonrisa ante la postura. Seguro Zoro nunca se lo haría olvidar.

Ace asintió. La casa se veía mas imponente de cerca, le gustaba. Frente a la vidriera descansaban varios frascos coloridos, algunos brillaban y otros burbujeaban como cerveza. Seria genial si arreglaran ojos con pociones divertidas. Nadie tendría de miedo a lastimarse.

Tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Campanadas sonaron para alertar de su entrada y al instante, una mujer apareció. Claro que no fue lo que apodero su atención. Si el exterior era extravagante, el interior lo superaba sin dudar. Por empezar, había un caldera de bruja en el medio. ¡GIGANTE!

\- ¡Oh que genial! - Exclamo, apartando a la señora de un tirón para ir directo a esa olla arrojando humo y pequeñas chispas.

\- Luffy – La voz de su hermano lo detuvo, no eso era mentira. La mano agarrando su capucha lo hizo, como si dejaría que Ace le ordene de aquí para allá – Disculpa a mi hermanito, le gusta comportarse como un mono -

Ella no dijo nada, solo los miro. ¿Huh? Se pregunto si tendrían algo en la cara. La expresión en el rostro de la mujer le daba a entender que si. Parecía como si estuviera viendo un pedazo de carne parlante. La comprendía, eso seria extraño. A nadie le gustaría que su comida hable.

\- ¿Quien..Quienes son ustedes? - Dijo. Ojos expandidos como pelotas.

De reojo vio a Zoro removerse incomodo. Seguro Kidd iba a despertar y eso no seria nada bueno. A parte de la caldera enorme, el cuarto era oscuro. La única fuente de luz, eran las velas flotantes a su al rededor. A Kidd seguro le daría un infarto al verlo. Extrañaba un poco al viejo Kidd, era mas divertido que esta versión suya asustadiza. Aunque no realmente, el viejo Kidd golpeo a Traffy y eso era imperdonable.

\- Ya debes saberlo – Contesto su hermano – Seguro nos viste en la frontera – La chica Traffy retrocedió, de verdad no entendía cual era el problema con ella. Ace suele agradar a las mujeres.

\- No significa que sepa sus nombres. -

Ace sonrió y no tardo en presentarse – Soy Ace – Dijo señalándose a si mismo – Pero eso no te interesa, ¿verdad? -

Que incomodo, no entendía nada. Su hermano tiene la mala costumbre de hablar entre lineas, justo como lo hizo con los otros Traffys. A el realmente no le interesaba nada de esto, solo quería golpear al tipo de la paloma y recuperar a su Traffy.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarnos o no? - Pregunto, interrumpiendo lo que la chica Traffy iría a contestar a su hermano – Ace nos trajo aquí, así que debes poder -

\- Luffy…- Siseo Ace y la mano en su capucha paso a estar sobre su cabeza, echándolo hacia atrás – Deja hablar a los adultos -

\- No es justo, tu pierdes mucho tiempo. Tenemos que llegar a Traffy cuanto antes – Se quejo, apartando al mayor. Estaba empezando a enfadarse, Ace no veía el grado de importancia que tenia rescatar a Traffy.

Ya habían pasado tres meses, tres meses desde que lo dejo a su costa. Quien sabe cuan lastimado estaba desde aquel día en el patio. Quizás nadie trato sus heridas y aun cargaba con los moretones de Kidd. O tal vez el tipo de la paloma hizo algo mucho peor.

No lo sabia.

No lo sabia y eso lo molestaba. ¿Como pudo esperar tanto para formar una decisión? Nunca abandona a sus amigos. O eso creía...Ahora ya no lo sabe con certeza. ¿Que pasa si…?

¿Que pasa si ya estaba muerto?

Maldición.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarnos o no? - Repitió. Su hermano esta vez se callo - ¿Puedes? - Dijo insistiendo. La mujer cambio su expresión, ahora parecía mas relajada. ¿Porque? Creía que estaba siendo amenazante.

\- Normalmente Luffy, primero tienes que comentar el problema. Si no, nadie te entenderá – Escucho decir a Zoro. Sin embargo, no le presto atención. Algo en su instinto le decía que eso no era necesario.

Estaba en lo correcto.

Ace suspiro, y fue quien respondió por ella – Escuche rumores sobre ti, sobre tu magia – Dijo, apartando la mano en su cabeza y usándolo para señalar sus ojos – Violet, la mujer que lo ve todo -

La chica Traffy sonrió, asintiendo – ¿Así me llaman estos días? Lo que una debe hacer para ganarse un buen nombre. – La poca luz la hacían ver tétrica, como las brujas en los cuentos de hadas – Es un negocio machista. -

Ella giro y se posiciono detrás de la caldera, aumentando su sonrisa. Ugh ahora lucia aun peor, Kidd debería agradecer no estar despierto. No es que le asustara pero...Le recordaba demasiado a Nami.

\- ¿Oh, entonces es verdad? - Pregunto su hermano, imitando la sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto, no hay nadie que supere mi visión. - Contesto – Y por supuesto que se porque están aquí. – La chica Traffy ahora lo miraba solo a el. ¿Que quiere? Aun no responde su pregunta. Estúpido Ace. - No todos los días llega alguien gritando "Traffy Traffy" por doquier -

Vio a Zoro levantar las cejas. Probablemente igual de perdido en la conversación. Ja, eso era algo gracioso. Zoro también se pierde en su mente.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa? - Pregunto mientras tiraba a Kidd en el suelo. El peso muerto del pelirrojo cayo con un estruendo al suelo, aun sin ser capaz de despertar.

La chica..(¿Purpura?) rio como si le hubiera contado el mejor chiste. - A diferencia de los guardias, yo si se lo que esta pasando – Y paro, dejo de reír abruptamente para formar una expresión seria. Esta mujer es bipo-algo. - Lo se desde el momento en que abandono el castillo -

¿Que?

Ugh, porque la gente tiene que ser tan confusa, lo hacia perder los nervios.

\- Claro, Trafalgar puede burlar a los guardias pero nunca a ti. - Dijo Ace, avanzando hasta la olla para estar frente a frente con Purpurina – Así que ya debes saber que le paso -

Purpurina no se vio ni un poco intimidada por Ace - Antes de irse, el príncipe intento sobornarme para que no le diga nada al rey, en caso que note su ausencia - ¿El rey? Si Traffy era principe...¿El rey era su padre? - Yo no podía decirle donde estaba, pero si que cruzo la barrera. Eso era malo para el príncipe -

Luffy no entendía. No entendía...No lo entendía. _¿Porque…?_

\- Claro que no acepte. No puedo mentirle al rey, incluso si es una orden directa suya. - _¿Porque…?_ El solo fue afortunado que el rey sea demasiado distraído para darse cuenta. ¿O tal vez desafortunado? -

 _¿Porque…?_

Ace asintió. Su hermano siempre lucia **seguro,** como si alguien mas estuviera detrás suyo esperando agarrarlo si tropezaba. Jamas temiendo al error. - Si el rey lo encontraba antes que los Bester, la situación seria diferente. -

 **Era eso.**

Eso era lo que noto en Traffy cuando lo conoció. Antes no se dio cuenta pero ahora mirando a su hermano, lo sabe.

\- Hay algo que no me cuadra – La voz de Ace retumbaba en sus tímpanos. - ¿Porque estas confiando en nosotros? -

 _¿Porque_ _Traffy_ _…?_

No podía quedarse callado. Lo acaba de ver en los ojos de Morada, esto no esta bien - Por que son su única esperanza. -

No esta nada bien. Sintió sus puños tensarse. Zoro lo vio, su mirada era pesada sobre sus hombros. Preocupación, cualquiera se preocuparía por un amigo. Es una reacción normal.

 _¿Entonces, porque…?_

 _-_ ¿Luffy, te encuentras bien? - El susurro, acercardose a su lado, sin interrumpir la conversación frente a la caldera. Quiso asentir, pero no pudo – Hey Luffy..-

Estaba furioso. Igual que con Kidd, pero la sensación era diferente, muy diferente.

Morada siguió hablando, aumentando mas su odio. Ella también lo sabe - El rey no desconfiara de la palabra de los Bester, el creerá que algún día lo dejaran libre. -

 _¿Porque_ _Traffy esta_ _…?_

Incluso su hermano.- Pero tu sabes que no es así. -

Por eso no quiso detenerlo cuando le dijo del rescate.- La presencia de los Bester es imposible de ignorar. Cuando lo trajeron aquí, pude sentirlo. - ¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿PORQUE? - Se donde esta el príncipe. Puedo ayudar a que lo encuentren. De otra forma…-

¡Porque dejaron…!

\- De otra forma sera demasiado tarde. Ellos no perdonan. -

\- Oye – Purpurina y su hermano voltearon. Ninguno esperaban que hable. Sus pies se movieron por instinto, paso tras paso sentía la ira aumentar. - ¿Porque dejaron…? -

 _¿Porque_ _Traffy esta_ _solo_ _?_

 **\- ¡PORQUE DEJARON A TRAFFY SOLO! -**

* * *

 _Un mes antes…_

Sabo bostezo, los libros ya no eran divertidos, tampoco molestar al sujeto de la comida. Estaba demasiado aburrido. Si alguien no hacia nada terminaría muriendo. ¿Es posible eso..? ¿Morir de aburrimiento…?

\- ¡Oye, Law! - Exclamo, esperando que el enano detrás de la puerta lo escuche - ¡Law…! -

Se apoyo sobre la fina madera de la entrada, agudizando su audición. ¿No se habría muerto? Nunca lo dejaron pasar mas haya de la enorme puerta, sabia que el chico-comida entraba a alimentarlo pero…

\- ¡Law, puedes oírme! - Ugh, no lo podía creer; Estaba preocupado, preocupado por Law. El solo pensamiento le daba nauseas. ¿O era parte de la preocupación? No lo sabe, nunca experimento esto. Tal vez empiece a vomitar o aparezcan ronchas en su cara.

No, no, no, no. Eso no podía pasarle, los soldados se reirían de el. Jamas podría volver a aterrarlos. Maldita sea, Corazón. Si no lo hubiera mandado de niñera, no estaría sufriendo de la estúpida preocupación.

\- ¡Trafalgar! - Hablo con el ayer, las personas no mueren de un día para otro. Sin embargo, Law es una mini-persona...Tal vez ellos si lo hacen…- ¡Law, deja de jugar! ¡No es divertido! -

Concentrate Sabo, si aun respira, probablemente puedas oírlo esforzándote lo suficiente. Tomo aire y se inclino aun mas contra la puerta.

\- ¡Que rayos quieres Sabo! -

 **PLAF.**

Su espalda fue la primera en chocar contra el suelo. ¡Gah! La voz de Law rebotaba en su cráneo con fuerza. Ya podía dar por muerto a sus tímpanos. Duele, duele, duele. Seguro tendría una migraña en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Sabo? -

Incluso podía sentir lagrimas formándose en sus ojos. El dolor era demasiado, no le extrañaría encontrar sangre. DUELE MUCHO.

\- ¡Oi~ Sabo! -

\- ¡Ya deja de gritar! - Exclamo enfadado, ignorando la punzada que ataco su cerebro - ¡Algunos todavía no estamos sordos! - Aun..

Olvido todo respecto a estar preocupado. Law bien podía morirse, ya no le importaba. Llamaría a Corazón y le diría que renuncia. Luego se iría de vacaciones al lugar mas profundo de la tierra, donde jamas pueda volver a escuchar la voz de ese infeliz.

\- ¡Tu estabas gritando primero! -

¡Guh! Con sus manos tapo sus oídos, a la vez que descansaba su frente contra las frías piedras del piso. - ¡Puedes parar de una vez! ¡Voy a morir, voy a morir y sera por tu culpa! -

Law no respondió. No volvió a hablar por un tiempo y Sabo agradeció eso. Cuando el pitillo dentro de su cabeza termino, pudo ser capaz de volver a su posición de antes; Sentado contra la puerta de madera.

\- Lo siento. – Escucho murmurar a Law. – Olvide lo de tu súper oído. Hacia un tiempo que no pasaba. -

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, realmente no quería que se entere porque sucedió. Se iría a la tumba antes de contárselo. Mejor olvidarlo.

\- Ni siquiera grite tan fuerte. ¿Que estabas hacien…?-

\- ¡NADA! - A LA TUMBA. Law no se enteraría que se preocupo lo suficiente, para intentar oír su respiración. - TU eres que el que me debe una explicación. Te llame varias veces y no me respondías. -

Podía oír el movimiento, chirridos de cadenas moviéndose. De verdad no le gustaba ese sonido, le ponía los pelos de puntas. Mirando el lado positivo, su audición esta perfecta. Aun puede disfrutar de los gritos de terror de los guardias.

\- La gente normal duerme. ¿Sabes? - Dijo en un murmullo a la vez que bostezaba. - Tch. Tampoco espero que lo comprendas, no va con tu personalidad. -

Frunció el ceño, tomando el libro que antes arrojo a la pila de la esquina. Debería decirle al chico-comida que los apile, seguro disfrutara hacer algo mas que alimentarlos – Disculpame por querer saber de ti. -

Quizá era tiempo de llamar a Corazon-san...Maldición, aun esta preocupado, era desagradable. Ahora dejar a Law es emocionalmente imposible (Aunque casi haya destruido sus tímpanos). Y tenia el presentimiento que algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

\- No me hagas reír. Tu nunca quieres saber de mi, seguro ibas preguntarme alguna tontería. -

Pero no puede hacer nada. Sabia exactamente lo que el hombre paloma quería que hiciera. No es un idiota, por supuesto que encontró raro que lo dejara quedarse sin mas. Era demasiado sospechoso. El y su paloma parlanchina.

Aunque le gusta su sombrero. Tiene estilo.

\- Si, tienes razón. - Contesto, esbozando una sonrisa. - Solo quería saber si es posible morir de aburrimiento. ¿Eres doctor, verdad? -

Podría escuchar a millas de distancia los suspiros de Law. Su exasperación es casi palpable. - Voy a hacer como que nada de esto paso y volveré a dormir. Buenas noches – _No es de de noche..._

Por lo menos seguía manteniendo su buen humor. Sabo rio, y termino por abrir el libro, buscando la pagina que perdió. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no duro mucho. Inconscientemente, ambas manos se aferraron con fuerza al objeto. Odia esta situación. Odia al hombre paloma. Odia no poder hacer nada. Odia que le traiga malos recuerdos.

 **Lo odia demasiado.**

\- Oye Law..- No grito, solo subió un poco el tono de voz. Esperaba que aun no se haya dormido.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un quejido. Suponía que indicaba que lo escucho y que podía continuar. Mordió su labio inferior, dudando hablar. Realmente no tenia ningún sentido lo que diría. Era estúpido.

...

-...No te mueras. -

...

El sonido fue suave. Solo un leve movimiento de grilletes, quizás Law ya estaba perdido en sus sueños. Suspiro, descansando su cabeza contra la puerta. La sensación no se desvanecía, esa ridícula preocupación seguía rondando.

Un susurro llego a sus oídos, aun mas imperceptible que el de las cadenas pero agradeció escucharlo. – Esta bien, no lo haré... -

Sabo sonrió levemente y sin ser capaz de evitarlo, dijo. - Aun no te uso de escarbadientes. -

Pudo escuchar a Law soltar una pequeña risa. Cansancio bañada en ella. Pero esta bien, ya se siente mejor, puede leer tranquilo. Y el chico-comida llegaría pronto, mas razones para alegrarse. Nada saldría mal.

-...Tienes razón. -

 **No.**

Esto no es mejor. Tampoco esta bien.

Realmente lo odia. Y el libro que partió en dos era la única prueba de ello.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Gracias por leer!


End file.
